Aishiteru
by xoXNana-chanXox
Summary: Et si les Dir en grey et les An cafe c'étaient tous connu au lycée.....
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre**__ : Aishiteru_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-Chan_

_**Sujet**__ : Dir en grey ( Non sans blague ? XD) et An cafe_

_**Genre**__ : Flash back, les années lycée (la façon dont se sont formés les groupes dans cette fic est une pure invention de ma part et en aucun cas la realité )_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Ces BG ne sont pas à moi TT et je ne gagnerais pas d'argent en ecrivant cette fic, que le monde est creul !! TT_

_**Spoiler**__ : Pas mon genre de spoiler XDD_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Kombawa voili voilou ma premiere fic sur les Dir en grey !! L'abscence de date précise est volontaire et vous comprendrez pourquoi " enfin j'espere XD !! ça fait tellement longtemps que j'y songe et que je note pleins d'idées !! Donc voila je me lance, advienne que pourra !! J'espere être à la hauteur de vos attentes et ne pas vous decevoir sur ceux j'y vais..._

_Nana-chan (03/01/07)_

**Aishiteru**

par Nana-chan

**Kyoto.**

"Hey !!" Le jeune homme venait de repérer ses amis dans la foule, il pressa le pas pour traverser la cour, en passant près d'un groupe de fille, il s'arma de son plus beau sourire et leur fit un clin d'œil, comme à son accoutumée.

" Tu changeras jamais !!" Lui lança son ami à la longue frange décolorée, sur un ton qui se voulait lasse mais qui masquait très mal son amusement.

" Et non, je suis comme toi Shin-chan !!"

"Baka !! et je t'ai déjà dis de pas m'appeler comme ça !!"

"Gomen Kanon-kun !"

"Arigatô, je préfère !!"

"Alors Shin-chan ! On a passé un bon week end ?" il avait adressé sa question à un autre de ses camarades, arborant une fine silhouette et des cheveux roux-orangé.

"Lache-le Daisuke !!" En entendant la voix tranchante de son camarade, Shinya rougit et baissa la tête, n'osant plus regarder personne, comme à chaque fois que son ainé prenait sa défense.

"Nani ?! Mais j'ai encore rien dis !!"

"Oui, et bien justement !! tais toi et ne commence pas à asticoter Shinya !!"

"Tu es si dure avec moi Kao-kun" Daisuke se laissa tomber sur l'épaule de Kanon et fit mine de pleurer, son camarade rentra dans son jeu, bien trop habitué aux chamailleries quotidienne auquel se livraient Daisuke et Kaoru.

"Chuuuut, là ne pleure pas. Vraiment Kaoru ! que de cruauté!!" Son ton était plus d'ironique. En ayant soudain marre de jouer la comédie, Daisuke se redressa pour ajouter :

"Notre marmotte n'est toujours pas là ?

"Sans doute encore une panne de réveille" Shinya avait parlé tellement bas qu'ils durent tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir distinguer ses mots

"Comme presque tout les jours" Kanon riait en disant cela, car en effet, La dite "marmotte" avait de très fréquente panne de réveille, pour ne pas dire tout les jours...

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, une petite femme entra dans la pièce d'un pas déterminé, pour se diriger vers les rideaux, qu'elle ouvrit sans délicatesse. Avant de s'adresser à la masse repliée sous son édredon, bien à l'abri de la lumiere du jour.

"Debout !! tu vas encore être en retard !!" La femme n'eut pour seul réponse qu'une sorte de grognement indistinct, mais elle ne perdit pas espoir, bien au contraire, elle agrippa l'édredon et tira un coup sec, révélant, au milieu du futon, replier sur lui même, une petite boule humaine aux cheveux ressemant blond, presque blanc.

Kamisama !! je ne m'y ferais jamais !! décidément plus le temps passe et plus il est...lui !! Manquerait plus qu'il devienne visual rockeur et la j'aurais tout vu !! Cette image la fit sourire, qu'allait elle imaginer ! Son regard s'attendrit, elle admirait son fils, il paraissait tellement calme, paisible, en dormant et ses cheveux blond auréolés autour de sa tête lui donnait les allures d'un ange, les allures seulement !

"Allez Tooru !! Debout !! maintenant ça suffit lèves toi et habilles toi ou tu n'auras même pas le temps de prendre un petit déjeuné !!" La menace ultime ! l'absence de petit déjeuner avant de partir pour une journée de lycée interminable. Le jeune garçon ne ce le fit pas répéter deux fois, il bondit hors de son lit avant de se ruer dans la salle de bain.

Ca marche à tout les coups...

Quand Tooru sorti enfin de la salle de bain, un copieux petit déjeuné l'attendait sur la table ainsi qu'un bento pour midi, décidément sa mère n'oubliait rien et elle avait bien du courage de supporter et d'élever un fils aussi 'turbulent' que le sien. Aprés avoir englouti ce que sa mère lui avait préparé, il prit son sac et en ruant hors de la maison en lençant un dernier

"Ja ne Okasan !!" Une fois de plus il allait devoir trouver une bonne excuse pour justifier son retard.

"Tu as battu ton record personnel sur ce coup la Tooru !! franchement je me demande comme tu te débrouilles pour arriver toujours en retard !!"

"Daisuke a raison !! à croire que tu le fais exprès !!Et tu sais il arrivera un jour ou tes 'excuses' ne passeront plus !! déjà qu'elles sont franchement limite !!" Daisuke explosa littéralement de rire à ces derniers mots car en effet le terme 'franchement limite' était plus qu'un euphémisme.

"C'est bon les gars ça suffit c'est plus drôle !!" Kaoru avait prit son habituelle ton sec pour faire front à Daisuke et Kanon qui une fois ensemble devait une vrai mine à enfantillage.

"Laisse les dire Kaoru !! après tout la baves des vils crapauds n'atteint pas la puissance du corbeau !!" Un nouveau fou rire éclata, mais cette fois même Kaoru eu du mal à résister, car le petit blond avait l'art et la manière de tourner une situation à son a avantage.

" 'le puissant corbeau' inintéressante comme métaphore pour designer un nabaud blond dans ton genre !!"

"Bien envoyé Kanon-kun !" Le blond se renfrogna et continua de griffonner sur son cahier, comme il le faisait depuis le début de la pause déjeuner. Ils s'étaient installé tout les quatre à l'ombre d'un cerisier, ils aimaient déjeuner dehors, au moins, n'étant pas dans la même classe, ils pouvaient se retrouver tous ensemble.

"Salut les gars !!" Le grand brun s'assit à coté de Kanon, auquel il murmura quelque chose, aussitôt Kanon piqua un fard avant de rétorquer

"NANI ?! non mais ça va pas Teruki !!"

"Mais puisque je te dis que c'est la vérité !!"

"Et voila qu'ils recommencent avec leur messes basse ! vraiment les gars ditent le si on vous gène !!"

"On t'as pas sonné Tooru !!"

"Vous avez rien d'autre à faire que de vous taper dessus pendant la pause !"

"HO grand Kaoru voix de la sagesse !!...ITAI" Daisuke n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir en voyant arriver sur lui un livre, qui une seconde plus tôt se trouvait dans les mains de Kaoru.

"Hey mais tu aurais pu me faire mal !!"

"J'aurais pu en effet !!" Kanon qui jusqu'à lors était écroulé de rire gratifia Tooru d'un coup de coude dans les cotes, le sortant de sa réflexion, pour ajouter

"Regarde !! y'a ta sangsue qui arrive !!"

"Ho non pitié pas lui !! vite cachez moi !! cachez moi !!"

"A tes pieds Tooru y'a un caillou je suis sur que tu peux tu cacher dessous"

"Espèce de Baka !! c'est vraiment pas le mom..."

Trop tard la 'sangsue' blonde se jeta sans précaution sur Tooru qui chancela et atterri sur les fesses lui arrachant un cri de douleur. L'assaillant enroula ses bras autour du cou de sa victime pour le fixait droit dans les yeux en arborant une mou mis figue mis raisin, avant d'élargir ses lèvres en un franc sourire !! Tooru quand à lui le gratifiait d'un de ses regards de Warumono qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quel personne ne le connaissant pas assez pour savoir qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

"Dis Tooru-chan, tu es sur de ne pas vouloir d'un troisième guitariste dans ton groupe ?"

"Certain !! surtout si c'est toi."

"Et tu cherches toujours un bassiste ne ?"

" Devine !!" Le ton d'exaspération de Tooru ne présageait rien de bon.

" Alors prend moi !!"

"Depuis quand tu sais jouer de la basse ?"

"Je sais pas en jouer !! mais j'apprendrais !!"

"Tu me fais perdre mon temps Bou !! lèves toi de mes genoux tu m'écrases !!"

"Haannn Booouuuhh !! pourquoi es tu si cruel avec moi Tooru-chaaan !!"

Tooru ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre que son camarade se redresse, pour se remettre sur ses pieds, l'envoyant valdinguer dans les bras de Akiharu qui le rattrapa de justesse. Ce dernier avait pris place entre Teruki et Kaoru.

"Boouuuuuuhh !! puisque c'est comme ça je vous dirais pas ce que je sais !! je me tais !!"

"Alléluia !! J'ai toujours rêvé de t'entendre dire ça !!"

"t'es pas drôle Tooru-chan !!"

"c'était trop beau pour être vrai !!"

"Regarde moi ça Kanon-kun, ne dirait on pas un vieux couple entrain de se disputer !!"

"Retire ça tout de suite grande perche sinon je..."

"...Sinon tu quoi ? montes sur un tabouret pour me donner une gifle"

"Espèce de..."

"Stop !! Onegai !! "

Interrompu dans son hélant d'insulte et vexé par le roux, Tooru croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, avant de se rassoir et de reprendre son carnet.

" Voila votre emploi du temps, vous aurez un uniforme dés demain, vous viendrez le chercher avant le début des cours et vous le mettrez, pour aujourd'hui ça ira. Votre professeur principale ne devrait pas tarder, il vous conduira à votre salle d..."

"Monsieur le directeur ?"

"Ha vous voila monsieur Shimasa ! laissait moi vous présenter notre nouvel recru, il vient juste d'arriver, je vous le confit."

Sur ceux Shimasa conduisit le jeune homme dans sa salle de classe, ou il était déjà attendu, car la rumeur d'un nouvel élève ne tardait jamais à se rependre, surtout dans un lycée comme celui-ci. Car cela constituait une des rare distractions.

_Pourquoi j'ai le c__œur qui bat aussi vite ? tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est...de ne pas faire comme là-bas...de ne pas...de ne tout simplement pas être moi, et tout le monde sera content..._

"Nous y voila !" La voix du professeur Shimasa l'arrachât à ses pensés douloureuses. Il s'immobilisa à l'entrée de la salle, ses pieds refusant d'aller plus loin, un brouhaha de voix excitées venait de la salle que lui indiquait le professeur, et si ils ne l'aimaient pas, et si ils le rejetaient, et si je craquais...je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas, pas encore...

Et se fut avec le cœur serré, les mains dans les poches de sa veste et la tête basse qu'il pénétra dans la classe. Le silence se fit instantanément, il sentait tout les regards se poser sur lui, et il savait que durant les prochains jours il aller être le centre d'atraction, après, quand ça leur aura passé, il pourra enfin rester seul, et ne plus penser à rien.

"Je vous présente votre nouveau camarade, ses parents viennent juste de déménager, il ne connait donc ni la ville, ni personne. Je compte sur vous pour l'aider à s'intégrer au sein de cette classe du mieux possible.Cela vaut également pour toi Nishimura-san !" Tooru avait en effet la réputation de mener la vie dure au nouveau, une façon pour lui de s'affirmer en tant que 'warumono', c'était du moins la réputation qu'il voulait se donner. Cependant, en voyant arriver CE nouveau, il avait plus eu envi de le prendre dans ses bras, de le réconforter tellement il avait l'air triste et perdu, de plus...

Dieux qu'il est beau !!

"Daisuke, ça va ?" Tooru c'était penché à l'oreille de son camarade voyant celui-ci complètement figé, bouche ouverte.

"Hai, Dôshite ?"

"Par ce que tu ressemblais à un poisson asphyxié !! voila pour quoi !!"

"Ha, gomen..." K'so mais qu'est ce qui me prend, ch'uis vraiment con quand je m'y met !!

"Bien maintenant que les présentations son faite j'aimerais que un ou une volontaire se propose pour accompagner votre jeune camarade durant ses premiers jours afin de les rendre moins difficile !"

Il foule de main, toute féminine se levèrent, la beauté du nouveau venu de leurs avait pas échappé, d'ailleurs comment y échapper, il avait beau baisser la tête, laissant un rideau de mèches noir s'abattre devant ses yeux, il n'en restait pas moins séduisant.

Bande de rapace !! vous ne voyez pas que vous le gênez !!

Une main d'homme se dressa, sans aucune hésitation.

"Ha !! je suis content de voir un peu de solidarité masculine !! Tu peux aller t'assoir."

Le brun pris place non loin de celui qui serait son 'chaperon' pour les jours à venir.

"Salut, moi c'est Daisuke !"Celui-ci afficha un franc sourire dans l'espoir de rassurer son camarade qui paraissait si tendu.

Pourquoi il à fallu que se soit lui...

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris !!

"O...Ohayô, moi c'est Toshimasa"

A suivre…

_Ba dis donc j'ai étais rapide Oo espérons que ça dure XDDD en même temps je suis en vacance donc ceci explique peut etre cela et puis j'avais trooooooop la motive !! donc il faut que je la garde XDD En espérant que cela vous aura plus " !! Au fait j'ai completement oublié de vous dire, j'utilise le vrai nom de certain des membres (enfin pour le moment...) donc pour celle qui ne le saurais pas je vais vous dire qui est qui " (apres tout moi même avant d'avoir l'idée de cette fic je ne connaissais pas le véritable nom des membres de An cafe ") Donc Miku/Akiharu tsukiyama ; Kanon/Shinya Sano ; Bou/Kazuhiko saitou ; Teruki/Teruki Nagano ; (Je met les Diru aussi on sait jamais ) Kaoru/Kaoru Niikura ; Die/Daisuke Ando ; Kyo/Tooru Nishimura ; Toshiya/Toshimasa Hara ; Shinya/Shinya Terashi. Voili voilou Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Oyasumi !!_

_ps : Ontanjobi omedetô à Miku !! Qui souffle c'est 23 bougies aujourd'hui _o(≧∀≦)o

_Nana-chan Motive power !! (05/01/07, 00H25)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre**__ : Aishiteru_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-Chan_

_**Sujet**__ : Ba les même XDD_

_**Genre**__ : Flash back, les années lycée (la façon dont se sont formés les groupes dans cette fic est une pure invention de ma part et en aucun cas la realité )_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Ba non pas à moi !! pas d'argent non plus TT_

_**Spoiler**__ : alors heu...laissez moi reflechir...ba vous saurez an lisant XDDD_

_**Resumé :**__ Et bien nous retrouvons notre joyeuse compagnie dans leur lycée, quand un nouveau pointe le bout de son nez, nouveau qui n'est autres que Totchi mamour ç et Die se propose de l'escorter durant ses premiers jours _

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Nana-chan en mode mega motivée !! et mega mal aux pieds TT enleve ses bottes HAaaa ça va mieu d'un coup XDD Donc j'en étais ou moi " ha oui ma mega motivation XDD ba merci à Saku-chan pour la motive et pour le soutien psychologique aussi XDD et puis aussi merci de me donner ton avis °()° sur ceux, bercée par la melodie de la basse de Totchi mamour et du chant de Kyo mamour (y'a Die mamour aussi mais vous vous en foutez XDDD) au son de bottom of death valley, je me lance...(Ai Itai !! la reception fut douloureuse !! non mais sans blagues vous avez deja essayé de vous lancer Oo...c'est bon je sors )_

_Nana-chan (05/01/07)_

**Aishiteru**

par Nana-chan

**Chapitre 2**

**Kyoto.**

"voila ! on a fait plus ou moins le tour ! de toute façon si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit demandes moi y'a pas de problème" Puis il ajouta sur un ton ironique, afin de détendre son camarade qu'il sentait nerveux "Et si une de ces filles t'intéresse" il désigna un groupe de lycéenne non loin d'eux " Je peux t'arranger le coup sans problème !"

"Heu...je...heu...c'est que je..."

"Ai Itai !!"

"Je vais finir par croire que t'es Sado-maso Daisuke !!"

"Mais t'es malade ! pourquoi tu m'a tapé ?" Aboya Daisuke ses deux mains sur le haut de son crane, là ou Kaoru l'avait frappé avec un livre, à croire que ça devenait une habitude !

"Par ce que tu dis des conneries pour changer !! et j'ai décidé que à chaque fois que tu diras des conneries en ma présences tu prendrais un cou, avec ce que j'aurais sous la main !!"

"Alors si j'étais toi, j'arrêterais de faire des connerie à table..." Teruki imita Kaoru avec un couteau à la main, un air de folie sur le visage

"c'est valable aussi pour toi Teruki-kun !"

" A vos ordres chef !...Ai Itai"

"Je t'avais prévenu !!" Puis il se tourna vers Toshimasa, qui s'était un peut écarté du groupe "Désolé que tu es du assister à cette misérables scène, d'habitude ils se tiennent tranquille quand ils ont eu leur médicaments" Toshimasa aurait été incapable de déterminer si Kaoru plaisantait ou si il disait la vérité. " Moi c'est Kaoru, le malade mentale brun c'est Teruki, tu as déjà le déplaisir de connaitre Daisuke, tu ne tardera pas à rencontrer Kanon, c'est le même mais avec une mèche blonde !! et le châtain que tu vois là c'est Akiharu...

"...Mais tout le monde l'appel Miku, me demande pas pourquoi, c'est juste plus simple à prononcer et à retenir...je sais même plus d'où ça vient !!"

"De ton 'esprit' tordu Daisuke !! voila d'où me vient ce surnom !!"

"Tu t'en ai jamais plaint !!"

"Ai je vraiment eu le choix !! Ne ?"

"Anoo laisse moi réfléchir...non !!"

"Haaa Je me demande comment fais Shinya pour te supporter depuis la primaire, franchement !!"

"Imperméabilité !"

"Hey Shin-chan ! D'où tu sors comme ça ?"

"J'étais avec Tokaha-sensei"

"c'est le prof de sport" Daisuke avait dis ça à l'intention de Toshimasa qui approuva d'un signe de tête "T'as encore séché un cours de sport pour aller en salle de musique !?"

"Hai..." A ce moment là, Shinya aurait rendu jalouse n'importe quelle tomate digne de ce nom, tant ses joues étaient écarlates. Et sa belle couleur redoubla, car cela était encore possible, quand Kaoru passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le rassurer

"Demo...ce n'est pas la première fois, fais attention la prochaine fois que tu sèches un cours de sport ! ou il vont finir par te coller une sanction !!"

"Ano...il...il y'a une salle de musique ?"

"Ho heu oui, désolé on est passé devant j'ai complètement oublié de te la montrer !! elle est utilisée pour les cours de musique mais elle est aussi prêtée à des élèves qui n'ont pas la possibilité de jouer chez eux !! Tu t'intéresses à la musique ?"

"Heu...pas plus que ça."

"Hm en parlant de musique, elle est ou la crevette ?"

"Ano...la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il essayait désespérément de fuir Bou, qui une fois de plus voulait lui faire écouter un de ses morceaux !!"

" pauvre Tooru, c'est une vrai sangsue Bou !!"

"Peut être mais, il à de bonnes idées niveau musique !" Miku semblait être mal à l'aise en disant cela, comme si cela était sorti tout seul "Enfin je veux dire que certaine de ses compos sont pas mauvaises !!"

"Surement mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu ça relèverait plus du oshare kei, et c'est pas du tout ce que Tooru recherche, en plus il y à déjà deux guitaristes !" Sentant Toshimasa un peut perdu, Kaoru se tourna vers lui pour lui expliquer " Tooru est un de nos camarade, il est dans ta classe..."

"...C'est le psychopathe blond qui était assis derrière moi !!"

"Merci pour ces précisions Daisuke, donc je disait, Tooru cherche à monter un groupe, il ne nous manque qu'un bassiste" Voyant Toshimasa toujours aussi perdu il ajouta "Moi je suis à la guitare, avec Daisuke Quand à Shinya il est à la batterie et Tooru est au chant, même si nous n'avons encore jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment l'entendre chanter."

"Tiens mais c'est vrai ça !!" lança Daisuke comme soudain frappé par la foudre "On a accepté de jouer dans son groupe mais on sait même pas ce qu'il vaut en tant que chanteur !"

"Faite lui confiance !"

"Nani, Tu l'as déjà entendu chanter Shin-chan ?"

"Hai, une fois, et il a une voix magnifique."

"Si tu le dis Shin-chan, c'est que ça doit être vrai !" Kaoru n'avait pas délogé son bras des épaules de Shinya et sa voix douce quand il s'adressait à lui n'avait échappé à personne.

"Désolé de vous annoncer ça les gars mais, il faut retourner en cour !!"

"Arf, on se voit à la sortie !!"

"Hai !"

"Shimatta !! On a encore une tonne de devoir pour demain !!"

"Hai, Demo, pourquoi ça t'embête tant que ça ?" Toshimasa, baissa les yeux, comme si s'adresser ainsi à Daisuke lui paraissait de la plus haute impolitesse "Suminasen, je...ça ne me regarde pas"

"Anooo...Il n'y a pas de mal à poser des questions !! surtout quand on est ami ne ?"

"A...ami ?!" Les joues de Toshimasa s'empourprèrent, et Daisuke répondit à sa gêne par un immense et franc sourire amicale "Anooo, est ce que je peux te poser une question alors"

"Hai, bien sur!"

"Anooo...c'est que...voila je...je suis pas sur de pouvoir retrouver mon chemin, je ne connais pas encore bien la ville et, j'aurais aimé savoir si, ça t'ennuierais de me raccompagner chez moi si je te dis ou c'est" Daisuke posa sur lui un regard à la fois surpris et flatté.

"Bien sur que je veux bien !! Tu habites ou ?" Toshimasa lui tendit un bout de papier, qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche et sur lequel était inscrit son adresse.

"Nani !! ça alors !! Tu...tu habites juste à coté de chez moi !!"

"Nani ? c'est...c'est vrai ?"

"Bah oui ! c'est drôle comme coïncidence ça !! Hm comme ça on pourra aller en cour ensemble le matin et le soir on rentrera tout les deux !!"

"Hai, c'est super" et pour la première fois de la journée, Toshimasa regarda Daisuke droit dans les yeux pour lui sourire, ce dernier se troubla face à la reconnaissance de son camarade, qui se senti gêne. ils continuèrent leur route dans le plus parfait silence trouvant tout les deux un intérêt certain à regarder la route. C'est Toshimasa qui finalement brisa le silence qui commençait à devenir pesant.

"Ano, T'as pas répondu à ma question finalement !"

"Nani ? quel question ?"

"Pourquoi ça t'embête à ce point d'avoir autant de devoir ?"

"Ha ! Heu, tu vas trouver ça bête mais, le temps que je finisse mes devoirs il sera déjà tard et, j'aurais pas le temps de répéter, à cause des voisins."

"Répéter ?..Ha oui, le groupe de Tooru."

"Hai"

"Vous...vous avez un nom ?"

"Heu, non. On attend d'avoir un bassiste, comme ça c'est tous ensemble qu'on le choisira ! tu comprend, on aimerai vraiment que le groupe marche ! et pas seulement au lycée !! On voudrais commencer par jouer dans des petits club et ensuite des petites salle, pourquoi pas et puis le rêve ça serait d'intégrer un label et de pouvoir passer major et de pouvoir jouer dans des salles immense, et de pouvoir enfin vivre de notre musique...ano, je dis ça mais, ça reste un rêve. Je parle de vivre de notre musique alors que le groupe n'est même pas encore au complet !"

"Ca viendra ! Et puis je pense que si vous commencez à vous faire connaitre au lycée, c'est déjà une bonne chose !! et puis un bassiste c'est doit pas être si dure que ça à trouver ne ?"

"Quand c'est Tooru qui fait passer les auditions crois moi que c'est très dure de trouver un bassiste à la hauteur des ses attentes ! Mais bon, on verra bien !" Daisuke avait retrouvé son sourire, la musique était toute sa vie, et pouvoir parler de ses rêve à quelqu'un lui avait procuré beaucoup de joie, c'était la première fois qu'il se confiait de la sorte.

"Ha ! on est arrivé !"

"Oui, j'ai reconnu le chemin depuis un petit moment !" Une fois encore leur regard se croisèrent, mais cette fois ils ne se détournèrent pas l'un de l'autre, chacun affichant un timide sourire, la tentions qui régnait entre les deux était presque palpable. "Ano, Merci de m'avoir raccompagné !"

"Pas de quoi ! et puis fait exprès c'était sur ma route !"

"Heu, oui c'est vrai."

"Mais même si ça avait pas été le cas je t'aurais raccompagné...ano, à demain !"

"Hai Matta ashita !" Chacun parti en direction de sa maison, Toshimasa était sur son palier, quand il entendit Daisuke, qui lui aussi devait se trouver sur son palier, lui crier

"Je passe te prendre à 8 heure demain !" Toshimasa sourit, amusé, avant de répondre

"Haiiii, Oyasumi !!" K'so, pourquoi j'ai dis ça il va croire que je...

"...Toi aussi !!"

_Pourquoi, il fait ça ? Il veut me faire souffrir ? Pourquoi..._

_J'ai confiance en vous les gars, je sais que l'un comme l'autre vous réaliserez votre rêve..._

_K'so, mais qu'est ce qui me prend ? pourquoi je suis comme ça, pourquoi quand il me regarde j'ai des frissons..._

_Je ne peux pas !! je ne dois pas !! si ça se savait...j'aurais mieux fait d'en finir, pourquoi m'en avoir empêché..._

"Ohayô gozaimasu Hara-san" Le jeune aux cheveux parsemé de mèches rouge, qui venait de frapper à la porte, s'inclina si bas que lui même parut surpris d'une tel souplesse. "Ano, Toshimasa est là ?" Il était 8 heure 05 et Daisuke venait chercher son camarde pour partir au lycée. Hara-san le regarda avec méfiance, presque méchanceté avant d'ajouter:

"Je suis désolée, mais Toshimasa est déjà parti" Sa voix était sèche et tranchante, Daisuke n'insista pas d'avantage.

"Ha, Arigatô, désolé de vous avoir dérangée"

Hara-san referma la porte et resta quelques minutes à fixer le panneau de bois.

_A quoi joue-t-il ?_

"Okasan, qui c'était ?"

"Rien, une erreur"

"ha"

Daisuke marchait d'un pas rapide, avec un peu de chance je pourrais peut être le rattraper.

A 8h15 Toshimasa parti de chez lui en courant, à force d'avoir attendu Daisuke, il allait être en retard. A mi-chemin il aperçu une silhouette qui lui semblait familière. Un uniforme noir, de longues jambes, un sac en bandoulière sur son épaule gauche, des cheveux brun parsemés de mèches écarlate, lui tombant sur des épaules carrées...Daisuke..._Alors j'avais raison, tu n'es pas venu me chercher finalement_. Frustré de devoir se résoudre à cette triste hypothèse, Toshimasa voulu rattraper son ami.

"DAISUKE !! DAISUKE !!" Il était encore trop loin pour qu'il l'entende, il courrait quand il le rappela "DAISUKE !! DAI !!" Cette fois il avait entendu et il se retourna. Reconnaissant Toshimasa il l'attendit.

"Die ?! C'est nouveau ?"

"Gomen...ça fait...déjà plusieurs fois que...que je t'appelle et...tu...tu répondais pas..." Il était à bout de souffle, sa poitrine le brulant à chaque respiration.

"J'aime bien !"

"Nani ?"

"Die, j'aime bien comme nom" Il souriait et comme la veille, leur regard se croisèrent, jusqu'à ce que Toshimasa détourne les yeux, avant d'ajouter:

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? je t'ai attendu tu sais !"

"Ne ? Demo, je suis passé ! mais ta mère m'a dis que tu étais déjà parti !"

"Vraiment !" Alors elle à compris..."Suminasen, ma mère a tendence à être un peu trop méfiante, on a cas s'attendre au coin de la rue, comme ça on pourra pas se louper "

"Ho, Hai pas de problème" Et ils reprirent leur route. Toshimasa brisa une fois de plus le silence.

"Tu as eu le temps finalement !"

"Ne ? le temps de quoi ?"

"Je t'ai entendu hier soir !"

"Ho, gomen, d'habitude, je joue pas apres 22 heures, mais là, j'ai eu une mélodie dans la tête toute la journée et je voulais voir ce que ça donnait."

"Ho, je vois. C'était très beau en tout cas"

"A...arigatô"

"Et regarde, ça serait pas Kaoru et Shinya là-bas ?"

"Ano, si, mais on dirait que ça chauffe !"

"Tu crois qu'ils se disputent ?"

"Ca m'en a tout l'air !! de toute façon c'était qu'une question de temps !"

"Ne ?"

"Vient on va se rapprocher !' Discrètement, ils réduisirent la distance qui les séparaient des deux jeunes hommes qui s'opposaient violemment. Quand il furent assez prés pour entendre, c'était Shinya qui parlait.

"Tu penses que ça m'amuse c'est ça !! ou bien tu cherches tout simplement à me faire souffrir une fois de plus !!"

"Mais non, mais qu'est ce que tu vas chercher, je veux pas te faire souffrir t'es malade !"

"Ho oui vraiment, alors à quoi tu joues ? tu te fiches de moi ? ou alors t'es vraiment con ?!"

"Hey mais arrête!! je t'ai rien fais que je sache !!"

"Tu n'a rien fais !! Mais même les autres on remarqué ton comportement envers moi !"

"Demo, je n'ai jamais changé de comportement !!"

"Et c'est bien ça le problème, tout ces mots, ces gestes, le fait que tu prenne toujours ma défense et que tu veuilles toujours me conforter !!"

"Mais de quoi tu parles bon sang !!"

"K'so, fais pas l'innocent avec moi Kaoru !! Shimatta" Shinya pleurait maintenant, "Je savais que j'aurais pas du, si j'avais su. Si j'avais su qu'après ça tu te moquerais de moi !!"

"Tu n'aurais pas du quoi ?" Kaoru s'approcha de lui dans un mouvement de réconfort, mais Shinya recula

"Ne me touches pas !! Tu n'as donc vraiment rien compris à ce que je viens de te dire ?!"

"Shinya..." Il fixait Kaoru de ses yeux inondés de larmes, puis ajouta, avant de s'en fuir

"Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas avoué mes sentiments à ton égard"

A suivre...

_Yatta j'ai réussi à boucler ça en une semaine Oo Miracle ?? Enfin bref je suis vraiment motivée alors j'en profite !! j'étais tellement motivée que j'ai rédigé la dernière partie sur papier pendant mon bac blanc XDD mais bon j'avais fini mon devoir quand même " Bon je suis contente l'histoire commence à prendre forme ça fait plaisir !! Mais en même temps ça veut dire que les choses vont commencer à s'embrouiller XDDD et bien comme y faut en plus XDD mais j'en dirais pas plus lol moi sado-maso ?? non juste psychopathe XDD " aller oyasumi !!_

_Nana-chan, UNTS UNTS UNTS (13/01/07;23h39)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**FTitre**__ : Aishiteru_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-Chan_

_**Sujet**__ : Rassurez vous cette fic parle bien de dir en grey et an cafe "_

_**Genre**__ : Flash back, les années lycée (la façon dont se sont formés les groupes dans cette fic est une pure invention de ma part et en aucun cas la realité )_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Ils coutent trop cher !! d'autre avant moi s'y sont cassé les dents TT donc ba pas de sous TT_

_**Spoiler**__ : Hm tres bonne question XDD_

_**Resumé :**__ Nos neuf comperent son toujours au lycée et il commence à y avoir de l'eau dans le gaz entre Shinya et Kaoru..._

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Et oui encore et toujours moi plus motivée que jamais !! j'ai interret à l'etre pour commencer ce chapitre à presque minuit XDDD enfin bref " en plus je suis claquée je suis aller faire les magasins aujourd'hui...le premier week end des soldes XDD c'était du suicide mais j'ai survecu lol Mais je suppose que ma vie ne vous interresse pas du tout XDD et à juste titre !! et que tout ce que vous voulez (si vous avez eu le courrge de lire jusque là, et je vous en remerci) c'est la suite de la fic alors allons y _

_Nana-chan (13/01/07)_

**Aishiteru**

par Nana-chan

**Chapitre 3**

**Hyogo****, 13 ans plustot**

"Maman ?" Le petit garçon, qui était resté caché dans le salon, entra dans la cuisine, "Ca va maman ?"

"Oui mon chéri tout va bien" La jeune femme était par terre, appuyée sur une main, l'autre maintenant sa cheville douloureuse

"Qu'est ce que tu as maman ?" L'enfant désigna la joue rouge et enflée de sa mère, qui se remit à pleurer

"C'est rien..."

"Et pourquoi tu es par terre ? et il est ou papa ?" Elle ne teint plus et fondit en larme, son fils se serra contre elle pour la réconforter "Pourquoi tu pleures maman ? j'ai peur ?"

"Non il ne faut pas !! c'est fini maintenant !!"

"Il...il est ou papa ?" D'une main douce et chaleureuse elle caressa la joue de l'enfant

"Papa ne reviendra pas mon chéri, il est parti"

**Kyoto, de retour au lycée**

"bah dis donc vous en faite une tête !! C'est la perspective de commencer les cours qui vous met dans cet état ?"

"Non c'est juste qu'on vient de voir Kao..."

"On vient de voir Kaoru et il avait pas l'air bien ! je crois qu'il est rentré chez lui !" Die avait coupé la parole à Toshimasa, ne le laissant pas raconter la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Tooru n'était pas stupide, il avait bien remarqué mais releva pas.

"J'espere que c'est rien de grave"

"Ouai...Tu sais pas ou est Miku, faut absolument que je lui parle"

"Heu...il est avec Teruki, je crois, ils doivent être dans leur salle de classe !"

"Ok, merci, heu...Toshimasa, désolé mais je dois parler à Miku seul à seul..."

"T'en fais pas Die, je vais pas me perdre !" Die lui sourit

"Tu n'as cas rester avec Tooru, ça ne te dérange pas ?

"Heu, bah c'est que je devais..."

"Merci vieux, je te revaudrais ça" Puis il disparut au tournant du couloir

"...aller en salle de musique avant d'aller en cour..." Acheva Tooru dans un souffle "Hmm, tu veux venir avec moi ?"

"Heu, bah Die m'a dis de re..."

"...Oubli le !! Die a...Die ?"

"Ano, oui, je l'ai appelé comme ça ce matin et il trouve que ça lui va bien" Tooru le gratifia d'un regard à la fois absent et intéressé

"Ma fois oui, ça lui va plus tôt bien ! donc je disais, que Die a la fâcheuse tendence d'être une vrai mère poule avec ses nouveaux amis, ça lui passera t'en fais pas, mais tout ça pour dire que si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi t'es pas obligé !"

"En fait, j'aimerais venir si ça te dérange pas, je n'ai pas vu la salle de musique hier !"

"Nani ? je croyais qu'il t'avais fais faire le tour du lycée ?!"

"Oui, mais il a oublié..."

"Ho, bah tu peux venir y'a pas de problème !! je dois entendre un gars qui veut jouer de la basse dans mon groupe...Je sais pas si t'es déjà au courant, mais j'ai monté un groupe et il ne me manque qu'un bassiste!"

"Oui, Kaoru m'a expliqué"

"Ho, cool, aller on y va sinon on aura pas le temps de tout écouter !"

La mélodie était fluide, douce, chargé à la fois de douceur et de tristesse, jamais Toshimasa n'avait entendu pareil mélodie. Tooru avait un visage impassible, personne n'aurait pu déterminer ce qui lui passait par la tête, son regard paraissait plus concentré que jamais, il ne fixait rien en particulier, il écoutait. Le jeune homme qui tenait la basse était en seconde, il paraissait très mal à l'aise mais malgres ces quelques fautes d'accord, certainement du au stresse, la mélodie n'en restait pas moi magnifique. Quand le morceau fut terminé, le silence régna durant quelque seconde, puis, Tooru afficha une sorte de sourire en coin, avant d'ajouter :

"Tu as peur ?" Le jeune homme n'osa pas regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux

"Ano, non, pourquoi ?"

"Tu as fais pas mal de faute d'accords, et tu sembles mal à l'aise, voila pourquoi"

_Oui mais sa ligne de basse est magnifique !!_

"Je suis peut être un peut stressé..."

"Pourquoi ? par ce que tu passes une audition devant deux personnes ?"

"Anooo, Je...je suis pas à l'aise quand on m'écoute jouer..."

"Et c'est pour ça que tu voudrais intégrer un groupe de visual !!"

"Demo, j'aime jouer de la basse..."

"...mais pas en publique !!" Le jeune garçon resta bouche bée, avant de se résigner, il baissa les yeux au sol, rangea sa basse et parti sans un mot.

"Tu...tu as été un peu dur non ?"

"Peut être, mais, c'est un groupe avec un avenir que je veux, je ne veux pas que les membres de mon groupe prennent ça à la légère !! et puis il lui aurait suffit d'une chose pour intégrer le groupe !!"

"Quoi donc ?"

"Si les membres de ton groupe sont intimidés par toi, alors ça ne marchera pas !!"

"Ne ?"

"Laisse tomber, aller vient, les cours vont bientôt commencer." Ils étaient presque devant leur salle quand Tooru demanda "Ano,heu si ça te tentes, on va faire un bowling ce soir et on va certainement finir en boite, tu veux venir !! "

"Heu, c'est gentil, ano, ma mère ne me laissera pas sortir aussi facilement, demo, je devrais pouvoir arranger ça!! Qui il y aura ?"

"Hmm, Die de sur, Kanon, Teruki, qui va essayer de trainer Miku et moi !!"

"Sogoi ! Je viendrais !!"

"On se débrouilleras pour venir te chercher !! Tu dois pas savoir ou c'est !!"

"Hm, je viendrais avec Die !!"

"Doshite ?"

"Ho, ano, Die et moi sommes voisin !!" Kyo sembla très intéressé par la remarque

"Vraiment !! c'est cool !! vous n'aurez cas venir ensemble alors !"

"Hai !!"

_suminasen okasan..._

Les cours finirent plus tôt aujourd'hui, une réunion de dernière minutes selon leur professeur. Ce qui arrangeait Toshimasa, de cette façon il pourrait éviter sa mère, et la prévenir de sa sorti en laissant un mot, de cette manière il était sur de ne pas essuyer un refus ! Il se dépêcha tout de même de rentrer, au cas ou...Il n'attendit même pas Die, mais ce dernier parvint tout de même à le rattraper.

"Hey ! Tu voulais pas de moi ou quoi ?"

"Gomen, c'est juste que je voudrais arriver chez moi avant ma mere ou mon beau père, comme ça j'ai besoin de demander à personne pour sortir ce soir ! je laisse juste un mot pour dire ou je suis !!"

"Ho, je vois, et tu vas aller ou en attendant ?"

"Ano, j'en sais rien, demo je n'aurais cas attendre en faisant le tour du quartier !!"

"Tu peux venir chez moi si tu veux" Voyant son camarade un peut géné il ajouté "Vu qu'on doit y aller ensemble, ça sera plus pratique !"

"D'accord, si ça te dérange pas !"

"Pas du tout !! sinon je ne te l'aurais pas proposé !!" Die avait pris le rythme de marche de Toshimasa, mais malgres tout la route leurs paraissaient plus longue, peut être à cause du silence qui pesait un fois de plus. Die risqua une question, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

"Ano, Tes parents son divorcés ?"

"Iie, pourquoi ?"

"Ano, c'est que tu as parlé d'un beau père alors je me disais que tes parents étaient peut être séparés" Soudain Die se sentit tres mal à l'aise d'avoir pauser cette question K'so, qu'est ce que je suis bête !! ça me regarde pas !!

"Mon père est mort."

"Suminasen !! je n'aurais jamais du poser la question !" _Die no baka !!_

"Non, au contraire, j'ai pas souvent l'occasion de parler de lui. J'avais cinq ans à l'époque et à ce que je sais mes parents ne s'entendaient pas du tout, et un jour il est tombé malade... Ma mère refuse de parler de lui, elle l'appel "l'erreur de sa vie", du coup je n'ai même pas une photo de lui !! Elle m'a même privé de son nom..."

"comment ça ? Tu ne t'appelles pas Hara ?"

"Si, mais mon prénom n'est pas Toshimasa !!"

"Ho, mais pourquoi elle t'a fais changer de nom, enfin de prénom !"

"Par ce que je portais le même que mon père !!...Toshiya" Il une un petit rire "Il m'appelais Totchi, il disait que comme ça, on ne nous confondrais pas !" Il avait les larmes aux yeux, mais malgres tout il souriait

"Alors c'est comme ça que je t'appellerais !! Tu as le droit de porter le nom que tu aimes,et je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que tu préfères cent fois Toshiya à Toshimasa !! Alors c'est comme ça que je t'appellerais maintenant !!" _Die..._

" Dans ce cas évite en présence de ma mère."

"Ca m'est égale !! De toute façon je crois pas que ta mère m'aime beaucoup, et puis tu as un nom, je vois pas pourquoi tu devrais en porter un autre !!"

_Si tu savais pourquoi elle ne t'aime pas..._

Ils étaient arrivé, Toshiya regarda Die dans les yeux, ils se sourirent

"Vient chez moi quand t'as fini !"

"Ok, à tout de suite !" Die tourna les talons, mais avant qu'il ne disparaisse totalement du champs de visons de Toshiya, celui-ci ajouta "Arigatô..."

Toshiya s'engouffra chez lui avec prudence, sans faire un bruit, et apres s'être assuré que la maison était déserte il fila dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit son placard à la volé, et en sorti une quantité de vêtement, _depuis qu'elle a mis son nez dans mes placards...et puis zut !! A pas de loup, il pénétra dans la chambre de sa mère, et fouilla dans son placard, mais ou est ce qu'elle a bien pu le mettre !!...ha !! le voila, il sorti du placard un grand carton remplis à ras bord de vêtement, Il doit être la dedans !!..., il sourit, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait._

**Nagano, 5 mois plus tot**

Même si tout les regards étaient rivé vers eux, ils n'avaient pas honte, apres tout ils avaient bien le droit. Ils marchaient main dans la main, leur doigts étroitement entremêlé, ils faisaient les magasins, son compagnon avait qualifier ses placards de miteux, il l'avait donc emmené faire les boutiques, pour lui constituer une garde robe plus à son gout...

"Hey, regarde ce pantalon !! hm je te vois très bien dedans !!"

"CE...ce pantalon la ?!"

"Hai !! Tu ferais fureur un boite!!" Le grand brun venait de designer un pantalon de cuir noir, taille basse, très cintré, qui était exposé dans une vitrine

"J'en doute pas, demo, si ma mère voit ça je crois qu'elle me tue !!"

"Si elle touche à un de tes cheveux c'est moi qui la tue"

"Baka, et puis t'as vu le prix, j'ai pas vraiment les moyens !!"

"Dans ce cas je te l'offre !!"

"Ne !! mais t'es malade !! tu vas te ruiner !!"

"M'en fiches, je meurt d'envie de te voir dans ce pantalon !" Et sans attendre de réponse ou autre, il pénétra dans le magasin l'entraînant à sa suite, et quelque minutes plus tard, Il ressortait, un nouveau sac sous le bras, et même si face à son compagnon il affichait une drôle de mou, intérieurement il était très fier, très heureux, plus que jamais...

"Ryuh-chan..."

"Hai ?"

"Je...Je t'aime..." Ryuhei sourit, caressa la joue de son compagnon, l'embrassa tendrement avant de répondre

"Moi aussi je t'aime Toshiya"

**Kyoto, de retour chez Toshiya**

Il s'était mis pleurer en repensant à Ryuhei, il serait contre lui le pantalon en cuir qu'il lui avait offert et que ça mère lui avait confisqué, il n'avait pu le porter qu'une fois. _Elle peut bien penser ce qu'elle veut ça met égale !! j'aime ce pantalon, alors je le mettrais..._

Cela faisait seulement une demi heure qu'ils s'étaient séparé devant chez Toshiya, que ce dernier frappait déjà à la porte de Die. Celui-ci lui cria d'entrer.

"Mes parents sont pas la, je suis au premier, monte !!" La maison avait l'air spacieuse, il gravit les marches, une fois en haut Die l'appela

"Au fond du couloir !! fait pas attention au bordel !! je suis sous la douche j'arrive !!"

"Hai !!" En effet la chambre de Die n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait définir comme rangée ! des vêtement étaient éparpillés ça et la, la poubelle se trouvant à coté de son bureau dégorgée de papier qui semblait etre des portées, sur lesquels s'alignaient quelques notes, au fond de sa chambre, prés de la fenêtre, sa guitare et un emplis. Toshiya poussa un tas de linge qui reposait sur son lit et s'y assit. Il faillit laisser s'échapper une exclamation de stupeur quand Die pénétra dans la chambre, simplement vêtu d'une serviette de bain nouée au tour de sa taille, un sèche cheveux à la main, sa chevelure retombant sur ses épaule laissant dégouliner de l'eau sur son torse. _K'so, j'aurais du le prendre une ou deux taille au dessus ce pantalon... . _Mais la réaction de Die en voyant Toshiya fut guère différente, en effet l'image de son jeune camarade, dans un pantalon de cuir particulièrement moulant, agrémenté d'une chemise blanche légèrement entre ouverte, lui faisait un drôle d'effet, il demeura quelque seconde bouche ouverte.

"Ca va ?"

"Heu...ano, oui, gomen, je...je pensais à un truc désolé" en effet Die se livrait une véritable lutte à intérieur, contre toutes les pensés qui lui venait à l'esprit en voyant son camarade...mais ce qu'il ne savais pas, c'est que Toshiya menait lui aussi un combat contre lui même. _Qu'est ce qu'il est beau, je me doutait qu'il était bien fait mais la... il a beau avoir qu'un an de plus que moi...dommage qu'il ai cette serviette...Toshiya no baka !!_

_Wouaw, c'est la première fois qu'un mec me fait un effet pareil !! ce pantalon...et son visage, on dirait un ange..._

"Je...j'ai oublié ma brosse à cheveux" Puis il fila à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain. Et dix minutes plus tard il en ressortit, habillé et coiffé. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, déjà qu'en temps normale, il n'était pas très à l'aise en présence de Toshiya, mais cette tenu semblait le rendre encore plus nerveux.

"Tu...ça te va bien !" Toshiya piqua un fard

"A...arigatô"

"On...on doit être la-bas pour 19 heure, à pied on en à pour une demi-heure, donc on part dans une heure à peut prés"

"ok, pas de problème !!" Toshiya était sans doute doute tout aussi mal à l'aise que Die si n'était plus !! car lui, contrairement à Die n'avait aucun doute quant à ses penchants amoureux...

"Tu...tu écris tes propres morceaux ?" Toshiya désigna la poubelle.

"Heu, oui, enfin j'essaye !! je n'aime pas trop reprendre les morceaux, alors je fais les miens !! mais quand je compose c'est sur le tas, j'arrive pas à concevoir une musique sans la jouer avant, ça me vient comme ça c'est tout !!"

"Tu me fais écouter ?"

"Heu, maintenant, là, tout de suite ?"

"Oui, pourquoi pas !!" Pour toute réponse Die lui sourit, il se dirigea vers sa guitare, en passa la sangle sur unes épaule, et dés les première notes, Toshiya se sentit comme submergé par une vague de bien être incroyable, la musique de Die l'apaisait. Die, quant à lui retrouvait toute sa contenance, la musique était toute sa vie, et une fois sa guitare en main, il se sentait invincible, rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Cet instant sembla demeurer totalement hors du temps, jusqu'à ce que Die lève les yeux vers son réveille, et qu'il s'aperçoive, qu'il était presque 18 heure 30, donc l'heure de partir.

"Tu aurais du prendre une veste !! il va pas faire chaud en sortant de boite !"

"Pas grave, ça ira !"

"C'est toi qui voit !! mais tu as le temps de passez chez toi pour en prendre une !!"

"J'aimerais bien mais à cette heure la, mes parents sont à la maison..."

"Ha je vois !! on va faire attention en passant devant chez toi alors !!"

"Hai !!" Die enfila sa veste en jean assortit à son pantalon, par dessus sa chemise noir et il partir. Déjà qu'en plein jour Toshiya avait du mal à s'orienter dans cette ville nouvelle, mais une fois la nuit tombé c'était bien pire !! Mais au coté de Die, il ne s'inquiétait de rien. Il était un peu plus de 19 heure quand ils arrivèrent.

"C'est ici !! Tu vas voir l'ambiance est vraiment sympa !!"

A l'intérieur l'espace été divisé en deux parties, au fond des pistes de bowling, à l'entrée un bar et plusieurs tables, une pancarte indiquait qu'au sous sol se trouvait des tables de billards. Du coté du bar se trouvait une scène, sur laquelle, se produisait un groupe composé par des lycéens.

"Ils font jouer des petits groupe !! c'est une bonne approche de la scène !! on commencera certainement par la...quand on aura un bassiste..." Die fit un signe de la main au barman qui lui indiqua la salle de billard "Les autres sont en bas !" Ils descendirent le petit escalier en collimason qui menait au sous sol, au centre de la salle, quatre tables de billard et contre les mure se trouvait quelques baquette, toute inoccupée, sauf une, dans laquelle il reconnu, Teruki, toujours souriant, à coté de lui Kanon, qui semblait prit dans un monologue passionnant avec Miku, qui lui semblait très mal à l'aise, à sa droite se trouvait Tooru, qui avait l'air plus agacé et énerve qu'autre chose et à coté de lui...

"C'est qui la fille à coté de Tooru ?" Die éclata de rire, tout le monde se tourna dans leur direction, y compris la "fille" que Toshiya reconnu tout de suite...Bou

"Ho je vois..."

"On peut savoir ce qui te prend Die ?"

"Die ? comment tu sais que Totchi m'appelle Die ?"

"Par ce qu'il me l'a dit !!... Totchi ?"

"Diminutif de Toshiya !!"

"Toshiya ?!"

"Son vrai prénom !!" Sur le moment Toshiya en voulu à Die d'avoir révélé son prénom aux autres, il n'avait pas envi de raconter son histoire, mais à sa grande surprise tout ce que Tooru ajouté été un

"Ho, ok, j'aime bien aussi !"

Toshiya et Die prirent place sur deux chaises en face de la banquette, et la soirée commença, finalement le bowling se transforma, en billard, mais le tout dans la joie et la bonne humeur, même si Tooru paraissait toujours aussi contrarié et Miku toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

"Ou tu vas Totchi ?"

"Je vais demander ou sont les toilettes !"

"Bah pas la peine je t'accompagne !"

Pourquoi il faut toujours que je me retrouve seul avec lui...Die...

Les toilettes n'étaient pas loin, et Die l'attendit. Quand il eu fini Toshiya demanda :

"Qu'est ce qu'il a Tooru ?"

"Il est de mauvais poile pour changer !"

"Ca j'avais remarqué ! mais pourquoi !!"

"Par ce que cette sangsue me suis par tout ou je vais " Die et Toshiya se retournèrent vers la porte, Tooru venait de rentrer dans les toilettes.

"Tu parles de Bou !"

"Oui...depuis que j'ai refusé sa candidature dans le groupe il me suit comme un petit chien !! je vais craquer !!"

"Es tu vraiment sur qu'il te suit uniquement pour ça..." Die laissa volontairement trainer la fin de sa phrase !

"Ta gueule Die !! n'empêche que à cause lui on ai pas prêt de les caser les deux autres !!"

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Par ce qu'on dirait que Miku et prêt se jeter dans le premier trou de souris qui passera dans le coin tellement il est tendu !!"

"Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je vois pas le rapport avec Bou !"

"Bah c'est à cause de lui qu'il est mal à l'aise !! il était pas prévu !!"

"N'importe quoi !! Miku est toujours comme ça du moment que Kanon est à moins de deux mètres de lui !!"

"Mouai" Tooru afficha une grimace mis figue mis raisin et sorti des toilettes sans ajouter un mot.

"J'ai pas tout compris la !" Die se tourna vers Toshiya, qu'il avait totalement oublié et lui sourit

"Ano, comment t'expliquer ça, heu...disons que Kanon n'est pas indifférent à Miku et ce depuis la seconde !"

"Par 'n'est pas indifférent' tu veux dire qu'il veut sortir avec ?"

"Ano...hai !"

"Et vous faite tout pour aider Kanon à ouvrir les yeux à Miku ?"

"Hai, c'est ça ..." Die était mal à l'aise face à la perspicacité de Toshiya, et il appréhendait un peu sa réaction, mais fut très content de ce que celui-ci répondit

"C'est chouette !" il lui sourit et il retournèrent dans la salle de billard. Tous les autres avaient revêtit leur blousons

"C'est déjà minuit moins le quart, on va en boite !!"

"Ha ok !!"

Une fois sur place l'ambiance était nettement plus détendu, Kyo avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de Bou, dans la foule, Teruki, 'faisait connaissance' avec une charmante jeune fille, Kanon tentait toujours de se rapprocher d'un Miku, qui se faisait de plus en plus petit, Quant à Die et Toshiya, il se laissaient aller au rythme des différentes musique, ne prêtant aucune attention à la chaleur qui régnait et à leur gorges assoiffées. C'est seulement quand Tooru vint leur dire qu'ils avaient réussi à se procurer une table, qu'ils s'accordèrent un temps de pause.

"Bah dis donc, vous en avez de l'endurance les gars !!" Si Toshiya n'avait pas déjà été rouge, il aurait pu rivaliser avec Miku, qui était assis dans la banquette, Kanon collé contre lui qui, une main innocemment posé sur la jambe de son voisin.

"T'es jaloux Tooru !!" Pour pousser la blague un peu plus loin, Die passa son bras autour des épaule humides de Toshiya, qui se redit. Teruki se redressa, et Toshiya s'empressa de prendre sa place dans la banquette.

"Je vais au bar qui veut quoi ?" Finalement Die du partir avec lui pour pouvoir tout remmener.

"T'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Toshiya dis moi !!"

"Ouai !! c'est un chic type !"

"Il te plait pas vrai ?"

"Na...nani ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes, je suis jamais sorti avec un garçon !!"

"Et alors !! y'a un début à tout non ?!"

"Demo, j'aime les filles !!"

"Peut être mais...tu aimes aussi Toshiya !!"

"Ne !! Mais...mais je le connais à peine !!"

"Tu connais l'expression 'avoir le cou de foudre' ou encore 'rencontrer l'âme sœur' ?" Die semblait perdu, il ne réagit même pas quand la serveuse lui tendit sa commande

"Admettons que se soit vrai !! qu'est ce qui me dis que Totchi aime les mecs !! et même si il aimes les mecs, qu'est ce qu'il me dit que je lui plait !!"

"Ca crève les yeux que tu lui plais !!" Die resta planté devant le bar bouche ouverte pendant plusieurs seconde, avant de rejoindre la banquette. Toshiya but son verre d'une traite, comme pour se donner du courage, se leva d'un bond, et se dirigea vers Die

"On y retourne !!" Il lui sourit avec tendresse, Die lui rendit son sourire et agrippa sa main, en direction de la piste. Toshiya sembla différent, il était plus...entreprenant envers Die, qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir, Peut être qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de boire ?? Quand Tooru vint lui taper sur l'épaule, c'était pour lui dire qu'il était 4 heure du matin et qu'ils devaient rentrer, Une fois à l'extérieur, apres avoir récupéré leur vestes, tous prirent des chemins différents.

"On se voit Lundi les gars !!"

"Ouep Ja ne !!" Kanon, partait dans une ruelle, accompagné de Teruki, qui fit un clin d'œil discret à Die. Miku aussi leurs souhaita bonne nuit et rentra chez lui, avec Bou, que Tooru était ravit de voir partir.

"Bon, je vous laisse, oyasumi les gars !!"

"Oyasumi Tooru !!" Sur le chemin, la température de leur corps commencent à redescendre, Toshiya se mis à grelotter, Die, qui l'observait, retira son blouson et lui mit sur les épaules

"Ne ?! Demo, tu va avoir froid !!"

"Non, t'en fait pas j'ai l'habitude !! et puis regarde toi !! tes lèvres son violette presque !! je veux pas que tu ressemble à un glaçon en rentrant chez toi !!"

"Arigatô" Die raccompagna Toshiya jusque devant sa porte, Ils se fixèrent en souriant pendant un long moment, Die repensa à ce que Teruki lui avait dit le soir même 'Ca crève les yeux que tu lui plais'..._J'espere que t'as raison_... il se pencha sur Toshiya, et écrasa ses lèvres chaude, contre celle complètement gelées de Toshiya. Ce dernier fut tellement surpris qu'il ne ferma pas les yeux, et quand Die releva la tête, Toshiya était complètement hébété.

"Je...Suminasen !! je n'aurais pas du je...je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je..." Il ne pu finir sa phrase, Toshiya c'était pendu à son cou, le faisant taire dans un tendre baisé, Die répondit à son étreinte et à son baisé laissant le passage à la langue de Toshiya. Mais malgres tout, l'étreinte ne s'éternisa pas, comme pour ne pas briser ce premier moment partagé ensemble.

"Oyasumi" Die lui sourit, l'embrassa encore, lui souhaita bonne nuit et rentra chez lui. _Arigatô Teruki..._

_Suminasen okasan..._

_Toshiya..._

à suivre...

_Bah dis donc ça c'est ce que j'appelle une fin de chapitre !! bon j'espère que ma fic vous plait toujours en attendant en voila deux de casé au suivant XDDD mais qui et qui ?? tel est la question !! et bien vous le saurez en lisant la suite !! ". sur ce je vous laisse je dois aller faire le ménage de ma chambre TT pas envi . heureusement que j'ai ma musique !! alalalalalala Mushi !! c'est la première chanson des Dir en grey que j'ai entendu !! elle est magnifique !! allez, Ja ne !!_

_ps : Pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon au papa de Toshiya mamour " et merci merci merci merci merci à Saku-chan pour une certaine scène XDD tu reconnaitras laquelle "_

_Nana-chan (17/01/07;18h07)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Titre**__ : Aishiteru_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-Chan_

_**Sujet**__ : 9 jrockeurs _

_**Genre**__ : Flash back, les années lycée (la façon dont se sont formés les groupes dans cette fic est une pure invention de ma part et en aucun cas la realité )_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Un jour peut etre...mais en attendant TT_

_**Spoiler**__ : alors Biiiiip va faire Biiiiiip et doncBiiiiip va vouloir Biiiiip..._

_**Resumé :**__ Sous les conseils de Teruki, Die decide de laisser faire son coeur...du coup il ose avouer ses sentiments à Toshiya!! c'est un rapide quand même Oo_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Bouuuuuuuuuhhhh TT je suis maladeeeeeeeeee TT c'est pô juste !! je suis cloitrée chez moi depuis deux jours TT Donc comme j'ai rien d'autre à faire ba je continu ma fic Bon à mon grand soulagement l'histoire avance bien bon j'avais pas trop prevu ça pour la fin du chapitre 03 mais bon " enfin bref tout ça pour dire que je commence ce chapitre motivée avec mon neuronne en compote Oo je me demande ce que ça va donner TT j'ai peur..._

_Nana-chan (19/01/07)_

**Aishiteru**

par Nana-chan

**Chapitre 4**

**Kyoto, un mois plus tard**

_Kamifuusen wo sora he takaku soko ni ha namida ga afurete _

_Akai amedama omoide ga hora issho ni tokete nakunaru_

Les paroles était envoutantes, énigmatiques. Shinya n'avait pas menti, la voix de Kyo était vraiment magnifique, envoutante. Bercé par la musique, chacun dans son monde, voyant la fin de la chanson venir, et donc la fin de la répétition, qui rimait automatiquement avec le mot 'déjeuner', chacun se donna à fond sur le dernier couplet.

_Soyotono kaze mo nai mahiru no jyuusanji_

_Kanojyo ha mukuchi ni ima mo tatami no shita._

Pourtant Kyo ne délogea pas de derrière son micro, savourant comme toujours, la fin de la répétition.

"C'est bon les gars c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !!"

"Yatta !! j'en pouvait plus !!" Die reposa sa guitare avec précaution dans son étui, Kaoru et le bassiste faisant pareil, tant dis que Shinya protégeait sa batterie. Kyo lui, était déjà entrain de remettre sa veste

"Bon, matta ashita les gars !!"

"A demain Kyo !!" Le petit chanteur blond fit un signe de la main et sortit de la salle de musique. Mais les autres n'avaient pas fini de mettre leur blouson que l'espiègle blondinet revenait déjà dans la salle

"J'ai failli oublier, il faut que tu retravaille le refrain Totchi" et il tira la langue, comme un gamin pour reparti comme il était venu. Toshiya était resté bête face à la remarque de Kyo

"Fait pas attention Tenshi no, moi j'ai trouvé ta basse magnifique !!" Toshiya rougit, comme à chaque fois que son compagnon manifestait son affection en présence des autres. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et presque deux semaines, que le bassiste avait établit domicile chez les parents de Die.

**Kyoto, un mois plus tôt**

Toshiya referma doucement la porte derrière lui, pour ne pas risquer de réveiller ses parents. Il retira ses chaussures, et franchit le couloir sur la pointe des pieds, mais quand il passa devant la chambre des ses parents, un faisceau de lumiere filtra de sous la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur sa mère, qui semblait folle de rage et à coté d'elle son beau père, qui ne semblait pas moins énervé. Toshiya savait bien ce que cela laissait présager...

Le lundi matin, Toshiya c'était envelopper dans un long manteau de feutrine noir, une écharpe rouge enroulée autour de son coup et remonté sur son nez, durant le week end la température avait baissé, et quelques flocons étaient même tombé. Comme prévu Die l'attendait au bout de la rue, lui aussi était emmitouflé, il semblait nerveux, peut être de revoir Toshiya, car depuis qu'il l'avait remmené chez lui, ils ne s'étaient pas revu. Quand Toshiya arriva à sa hauteur Die voulu se pencher pour l'embrasser, mais Toshiya s'ecarta

"Gomen, je suis malade !! je voudrais pas te donner mon rhume !!"

"Ho...T'es sur que ça va aller alors ?"

"Oui t'en fais pas !!" Die lui sourit, même si il était inquiet Est ce que je lui ai fait peur ? j'aurais peut être pas du l'embrasser... Le fait que son compagnon, ne s'écarte pas quand il voulu lui prendre la main le rassura.

_Ryuhei aussi avait fait ça...Qu'est ce qui me prend de penser à lui alors que je suis avec Die !! Arrivé aux alentour du lycée ils se lâchèrent la main dans un même mouvement, ils se fixèrent, et sous son écharpe Toshiya sourit._

"Ohayô les gars !!"

"Ohayô Teruki-kun" Die serra la main de son ami, puis sans le lâcher, se pencha vers son oreille et murmura un Arigatô à peine audible

"Ne ? Doshite ?" Die regarda alternativement Toshiya et Teruki, qui comprit pourquoi son ami venait de le remercier.

"Content pour vous !!" Toshiya piqua un fard, à son grand soulagement Teruki n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter, ils étaient rejoint par Tooru et Kanon.

"Salut les gars !!" Seul Kanon répondit, il ne fallait pas attendre de réponse de Tooru, qui comme tout les matins, était de mauvaise humeur. Quand Teruki s'adressa à son ami il ne passa pas par quatre chemins

"Alors comment ça c'est passé ?"

"Ano, tu veux dire au retour ? Bah comme d'habitude !! il a pas décoché un mot, il a même pas réagit quand j'ai attrapé son bras, je...je crois que je vais laisser tomber Teru-kun, j'en peux plus !! c'est peine perdu !!"

"Hey !! te décourage pas comme ça !! écoute, Miku c'est pas une merde qu'il a devant les yeux, c'est tout un conteneur !!"

"Peut être mais là c'est quand même fort ne ?! je veux dire...tout le monde a remarqué, je suis sur que même Toshiya le sais n'est ce pas ?! mais lui non !! il voit rien !! mais tu sais ce que je crois; il ne veut pas voir !! par ce qu'il ne veut pas de moi !! tout simplement !! alors je vais arrêter de le mettre mal à l'aise !!"

"Ecoute, c'est vrai que tes intention sont...explicites, demo, Miku a besoin de temps !! je vais t'avouer que je ne sais pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça demo je sui...

"...il pense que tu te fiches de lui !!" Personne n'avait remarqué la présence de Shinya

"Pardon !!"

"Si Miku réagit comme ça, c'est par ce qu'il pense que tu te fiches de lui !!"

"Mais...mais c'est complètement faux !! jamais je ferais une chose pareille !!"

"Bah dans ce cas va lui dire baka !!" Shinya parlait sur un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il semblait irrité, énervé, blessé...? Die préféra couper court à la conversation

"On y va !! ça va bientôt sonner !" Il resta volontairement un peut en retrait afin de rester hauteur de Shinya pour pouvoir lui parler. "tu veux en parler ?"

"Parler de quoi !!"

"On t'as vu avec Totchi, te disputer avec Kaoru"

"Ho, alors tu sais"

"Tu veux en parler !"

"Y'a pas grand chose à dire" des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Shinya " Je ...je sais plus comment faire pour lui faire comprendre je...je comprend pas pourquoi il agit comme ça avec moi je...je suis perdu Die !!" Le roux s'effondra dans les bras de son camarade, et se mit à pleurer sur son épaule.

"Kaoru est pire que Miku !!" Die tenta de changer de sujet pour détendre son camarade

"Non, si Miku joue les glaçons c'est uniquement par ce qu'il est persuadé que Kanon veut se moquer de lui, l'humilier, je sais pas ou il est allé pécher une idée pareil mais il en est dissuadé !!"

"Il nous facilite pas la tache celui la !!" Die sourit, quand il vit que son koibito l'attendait au portail

"Et toi ? si tu me racontais ce qu'il y a ? c'est qui ?"

"Ne ? de quoi tu parles ?"

"Die ! je te connais depuis l'école primaire !! et déjà la tu draguais !! alors crois moi que je le vois dessuite quand tu as quelqu'un de nouveau dans ta vie !! tu as ce même petit sourire à chaque fois !! jusqu'à ce que tu nous la présente, apres il disparait, et en générale tu tarde pas à rompre !" Die lui sourit, décidément il ne pouvait rien lui cacher "Alors depuis combien de temps ? Qui ? je veux tout savoir!!" Shinya avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituel

"Heu...depuis...samedi matin"

"Hmm rapide, au lycée ?"

"Hai..."

"Mais encore ? aller dis moi qui c'est, je la connais ?"

"Je te le dis si tu promets de ne pas le dire à tout le monde"

"C'est promis !!" Die hésita, regarda en direction de Toshiya, et se pencha à l'oreille de Shinya, qui resta bouche bée pendant plusieurs secondes, il regarda en direction du portail, et vit Toshiya, qui attendait sans doute Die, puis il sourit franchement.

"Je savais que t'étais pas fais pour le filles !! t'en changeais trop souvent !!"

"Baka !! aller faut qu'on aille en court !!"

Aujourd'hui ils devaient manger à l'intérieur, à cause de la neige, ils s'étaient donc tous réuni dans la salle de musique. Toshiya, qui n'avait pas retiré son écharpe de la journée semblait nerveux.

"Ca va Totchi ? tu te sens bien ?"

"Ano, Hai Dôshite ?"

"Bah t'es tout pale et t'as pas quitté ton écharpe !! et t'as pas touché à ton déjeuner !! Tu devrais manger quelque chose ça te ferais du bien !!"

"Die a raison, t'as l'air d'un poisson pas frais !!"

"Merci pour tes lumières Tooru !!" Die attrapa un raviolis frit avec ses baguettes et le tendit à Toshiya, qui fit 'non' de la tête "Fait pas l'enfant et mange ce raviolis" De son autre main, il baissa l'écharpe de son compagnon révélant son visage pour la première fois de la journée, mais celui-ci se leva d'un bond et sorti de la pièce en courant " Hey Totchi, mais ou tu vas ??" Die parti à sa suite. Dans le couloir Totchi avait pris à gauche, les toilettes, quand il arriva, Die trouva Toshiya appuyé au dessus d'un lavabo, il pleurait. Son écharpe serrait dans sa main gauche. "Totchi..." Die regarda son compagnon par miroir interposé, et eu un mouvement de recule, avant de revenir vers Toshiya, qui pleurait toujours, et de lui attraper le menton entre son pouce et son index, lui faisant relever la tête vers lui. Sa joue droite était enflée, et tirait sur le violet. Die se laissa emporter, et agrippa son compagnon par les épaules "Qui ??" Tout ce qu'il eu pour réponse furent des gémissements de douleurs, alors il compris, lâcha Toshiya, et découvrit une de ses épaules, puis l'autre, il osa à peine regarder son dos nu, couverts de bleu...Toshiya se serra contre Die, et continua de pleurer, celui-ci passa amoureusement sa main dans les cheveux du brun, le serrant plus fort contre lui pour contenir ses pleures. "Shuuut, c'est fini, je suis là maintenant !! je te protégerais !! qui t'as fais ça dis le moi ?"

"Tu ne pourras pas me protéger..."

"Je te jure que plus jamais personne ne lèvera la main sur toi !! qui ?"

"Mon...mon beau père..." Le sang de Die ne fit qu'un tour, il saisi Toshiya par le poignet et l'entraina derrière lui en courant.

"Mais...ou tu vas Die !! lâche moi tu me fais mal !! Die ??" Ils étaient sorti du lycée à présent, et Die ni ne ralentissait, ni n'écouter les plaintes de Toshiya.

"Die on va se faire renvoyer !! il faut retourner au lycée !! ou tu m'emmènes !!"

"Tenir ma promesse !!" Toshiya fixa le dos de son compagnon, qui n'avait pas tourné la tête depuis qu'ils étaient sorti des toilettes en courant. Die...Ho non !! Toshiya reconnaissait le chemin à présent

"Die, non je t'en pris, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis, je t'en pris !!" Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de chez Toshiya. Une fois arrivé, Die ouvrit la porte avec force, les parents du brun étaient dans la cuisine entrain de déjeuner, Die ne leur prêta aucune attention

"Ou est ta chambre ?"

"Au...au fond à gauche" Die le tenait toujours par le poignet, une fois dans sa chambre il consentit à le lâcher, ils posa ses mains sur ces épaules "Prend tout ce que tu pourras je viendrais chercher le reste plus tard" Toshiya venait de comprendre

"Hai" Et il commença en rassembler ses affaires. Ses parents se postèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Mais qu'est ce que ça signifie enfin !! Toshimasa !! qu'est ce que tu fais, qui est cette personne !! Tu va me répondre oui !!" Il leva une main menaçante en direction de l'interpellé, mais Die s'attrapa par le col, et le fit décoller de quelques centimètres, le plaquant contre un mûr

"Plus jamais, vous m'entendez, plus jamais vous lèverez la main sur lui c'est bien compris !!" Il était dans un état de fureur tel, que sa mâchoire se contracté à chacun de ses mots, et Toshiya ne l'en trouva que plus séduisant.

"Mais pour qui vous prenez vous !! Toshimasa est mon fils !! et si il me prend l'envi de le corriger et bien je le ferais !!"

"je crois pas non !! Toshiya n'appartient à personne !!"

"Si !!" Un sac de sport dans un main, un étui à guitare dans l'autre, un sac en bandoulière sur son épaule gauche, Toshiya était debout au milieu de sa chambre

"Ha oui et à qui appartiens tu si tu ne nous appartiens pas !!" Son beau père désigna sa mère .

"Comment pouvez vous parler d'un être humain de cette marinière, je vien..."

" ...à lui." Quand Toshiya laissa tomber son sac pour saisir la main de son compagnon, ce dernier resta estomaqué quelques seconde, et sa mère porta une main à sa bouche laissant échapper une exclamation de stupeur

"Ne...ne me dis pas que tu as recommencé Toshimasa ?"

"Si maman, et je suis pas prêt de changer !" Die n'attendit pas d'avantage, gardant bien serré la main de son compagnon dans la sienne, il agrippa le sac de sport de son autre main,et força le passage de la chambre . c'est seulement une fois à l'extérieur que Toshiya demanda

"Et on va ou ?"

"Chez moi !!"

"Alors vous les avez trouvé ?"

"Non, on les a vu nul part !!"

"Mais ou est ce qu'ils ont bien pu passer !! On a plus le temps maintenant, on doit retourner en cours"

"K'so j'espère qu'ils ont pas eu d'ennui !!"

"ouai..." Tous se rendirent dans leur salle de classe, sauf Shinya qui voulait vérifier une dernière fois que Toshiya et Die n'étaient pas retourné en salle de musique. Sans grande conviction il ouvrit la porte mais à sa grande surprise ils étaient la, tout les deux entrain de récupérer leurs affaires, que leur camarades avaient tout de même rangé.

"Mais ou étiez vous passé !! on a pas arrête de vous chercher !!" La voix du batteur fit sursauter les deux autres, Die était très nerveux, quand à Toshiya, il était très pal et semblait effrayé. Shinya s'approcha, mais Toshiya n'avait pas remit son écharpe et il vu sa joue meurtri.

"Désolé Shin-chan, on a du 's'absenter', mais tout va bien mainte...

"...Comment as tu osé !!" et sans même laisser le temps à Die de répondre, il se jeta sur lui, et gratifiants d'un gifle mémorable. Die resta figé, quand à Toshiya ,qui venait de comprendre le geste de son ami, il lui agrippa la main, qui allé sans doute frapper de nouveau son compagnon.

"Non arrête !!"

"Comment peux tu dire ça apres ce qu'il t'as fais !!" Die, lui aussi venait de comprendre

"T'es con ou quoi !!"

"C'est pas Die !! Je te le jure, calme toi Shinya !!"

"Ne, demo, qui ?!" Toshiya baissa la tête, il avait honte, mais Die ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille la

"Son beau père !! voila qui !!"

"Die !!"

"C'est...c'est ton beau père qui t'as fait ça Totchi ?" Toshiya porta la main à sa joue endolorie, que des larmes vainrent humidifier. Die voulu le réconforter, mais Shinya le reteint d'un main

"Hai..."

"Et, ce n'est pas la première fois pas vrai ?" Il hésita avant de répondre

"Iie..." Cette fois Shinya ne reteint pas Die, qui enlaça son compagnon, qui continua de pleurer le visage enfoui dans son cou.

"Pourquoi ?" Maintenant que Shinya pausait la question, Die songea qu'il n'avait même pas demandé à Toshiya, la raison qui avait poussé son beau père à le frapper, mais à prés tout, cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, il n'avait pas à le frapper, et plus jamais personne ne te frappera, je te le promets mon koi !!

"Par ce que...par ce que je n'ai pas prévenu que je sortais samedi soir, j'ai juste laissé un mot, et aussi par ce que...j'ai fouillé dans leur placard pour récupérer le pantalon de cuir que je portais, alors que ma mère m'avait interdit de le remettre un jour..." Die ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas effrayer d'avantage son compagnon en s'énervant de nouveau.

"Et c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes planqué tout les deux ?"

"Ano, iie"

"On était pas 'planqué', on était pas au lycée, J'ai emmené Toshiya chez lui, on a récupéré quelques une de ses affaires et je les ai mise chez moi !!"

"Nani !! mais t'es pas bien !!"

"Demo, sur le coup ça me semblait être la meilleur chose à faire !!"

"Peut être mais, il peut pas rester chez toi Die !!"

"Pas la peine de t'accrocher Shinya je le laisserais pas retourner la bas !!"

"J'ai jamais dis ça !!" Shinya sortit son téléphone de sa poche, composa un numéro et attendit, sans prêter attention aux deux autres. "Okasan, Shinya des', j'aurais quelque chose à te demander !" Die n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et Toshiya encore moins. Quand Shinya eut raccroché, il se retourna vers les deux autres. "C'est arrangé, tu peux venir chez moi !!"

à suivre...

_Ba dis donc j'ai speedais Oo mais bon j'avais rien d'autre à faire aussi XDD enfin bref Die a complètement pris le contrôle, la scène de "l'évasion" n'était absolument pas prévu Oo et en plus j'ai fais des choses horribles à mon Totchi mamour TT je suis horrible...ouiiiii XDDDDD bon j'espère que ça vous plait tj !! en tout cas j'aimerais pouvoir parler des autres baka d'amour dans le prochain chapitre (à savoir Kaoru et Shinya) pake la, bah j'ai pas pu -- enfin bref à la prochaine _

Nana-chanmal de crane power(23/01/07;20h14)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Titre**__ : Aishiteru_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-Chan_

_**Sujet**__ : Heu...ba j'ai pas encore changé en cour de route XD_

_**Genre**__ : Flash back, les années lycée (la façon dont se sont formés les groupes dans cette fic est une pure invention de ma part et en aucun cas la realité ) / Shonen Ai_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Ba si vous savez pas quoi m'ofrire pour mon anniv'... '_

_**Spoiler**__ : Même moi j'en sais rien '_

_**Resumé :**__ Nous sommes toujours un mois en arriere, afin de savoir comment Totchi a atteri chez Die et comment il c'est retrouvé bassiste du groupe de Tooru (kyo) '_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : C'est une fois de plus à la main et non sur mon pc que je commence à ecrire. la raison : je suis malade, mais mes vertiges m'enpeche d'utiliser un pc (vive la tête qui tourne ). Enfin bref je sais pas ou je trouve la motive pour commencer ce chapitre, surtout avec l'age de glace 2 en fond sonore XD, je me demande bien ce que ça va pouvoir donner...Oo j'ai peur..._

_Nana-chan (29/01/07)_

**Aishiteru**

par Nana-chan

**Chapitre 5**

**Kyoto, Chez Shinya**

Shinya était assis en tailleur sur son lit, il venait de prendre sa douche et tentait à présent de finir ses devoirs avant de passer à table. Toshiya sortit à son tour de la salle de bain, vêtu de son pyjama, ses cheveux mi-long remonté en queue de cheval. Il déposa ses vêtement sur le lit d'appoint qui avait était dressé à coté de celui de Shinya. Il s'assit, replia ses genoux sur sa poitrine et enfoui son visage dans ses bras.

"T'en fais pas, ça va aller !" Shinya ne savait plus quoi dire pour rassurer son camarade.

"J'aimerais en être aussi sur que toi ! je me suis enfui de chez moi, mes parents doivent être furieux et inquiets, quant à Die, je me demande comment il va prendre tout ça une fois qu'il se serra calmé !! Avec tout les soucis que je lui cause, il aura vite fait de me larguer !! et à juste titre !!"

"Pour ce qui est de Die, je te rassure tout de suite, tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir, il tient énormément à toi !!" il ne laissa pas le temps à Toshiya de répondre et continua " Ne me demande pas comment je le sais, par ce que je serais incapable de te répondre !! disons que je connais Die depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir quand il tiens réellement à une personne, et c'est le cas aujourd'hui" Toshiya afficha un faible mais sincère sourire. Cependant Shinya ne semblait pas lui avoir tout dit " En suite, pour ce qui est de tes parents...Et bien, je savais pas trop comment te le dire, demo, puisque tu abordes le sujet...ano, ça fait déjà quatre jours que tu es chez moi et..."

"...c'est bon j'ai compris te fatigue pas !! Je...je suis désolè de t'avoir causé des ennuis, demain je rentrerais chez moi..."

"...Non, t'y es pas du tout !! T'as pas à rentrer chez toi au contraire, loin de là !!"

"Alors quoi ?"

"Et bien comme ça fait quatre jours que tu es chez moi, et bien ma...ma mère a commencé à trouver ça louche et...et j'ai étais obligé de tout lui dire." Shinya semblait très mal à l'aise, et vient s'assoir à cote de Toshiya. "Et quand je lui es tout raconté elle a décidé de téléphoner chez toi et...et elle a pu parler à tes parents..."

"Et ? qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit ?" Shinya laissa échapper ce qui semblait être un sanglot

"Ils...Ho Totchi je suis vraiment désolé, je...ils ont dit que...qu'ils ne voulaient plus que tu remettes les pieds chez eux si ce n'était pour récupérer tes affaires." Contre toute attente Toshiya rigola, sans doute nerveusement.

"Ca me pendait au nez !! Déjà la dernière fois ils avaient menacé de me mettre à la porte."

"Excuse moi, demo, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais je comprend pas tout...la dernière fois ?"

"Ano, disons que, je n'ai pas déménagé par ce que mon beau père a était muté !! disons que c'est à cause de moi que nous avons déménagé et que mon beau père a du demander une mutation !!"

"Mais pourquoi ? Enfin...je ...si tu veux bien en parler !! ça ne me regarde pas apres tout !! tu as le droit de rien dire !"

" Et toi tu as le droit de savoir !"

**Nagano, 5 mois plustôt**

Toshiya était un peu nerveux, comment allait il réagir, et si il le prenait mal ! tant pis il allait le faire. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient tout les deux, Ryuhei l'attendait face à cette petite boutique de prêt-à-porter ou ils s'étaient rencontré sept mois plus tôt. Malgres sa nervosité Toshiya souriait, il adorait passer du temps avec son koi, surtout quand ce dernier ne lui disait pas ou ils allaient, lui laissant la surprise. Il l'avait vu, il lui souriait, une fois Toshiya arrivé à sa hauteur, Ryuhei se pencha et l'embrassa amoureusement.

"Alors ? on va ou ?" Ryuhei sourit

"Pourquoi ? tu es pressé ?"

"Hmm pas vraiment, du moment que je suis avec toi on peut bien aller n'importe ou ça m'es égale !" Ryuhei afficha un magnifique sourire, lui vola un autre baiser avant d'ajouter

"Dans ce cas il faut se dépêcher sinon on va rater notre bus !" Il saisit Toshiya par la main et ils partirent en courant. Son koi lui avait réservé une journée en amoureux idéal. Quand ils étaient arrivé à destination, il était l'heure de déjeuner. Il avait réservé dans un petit restaurant, une table pour deux sur la terrasse. En suite il l'avait emmené au parc, ou ils avaient passé la journée à flâner main dans la main. Toshiya n'avait pas encore osé lui parler de ce qui le préoccupait la matin même. A 18 heures ils durent rentrer, et c'est au moment de se dire au revoir, que Ryuhei lui donna l'occasion de le faire.

"J'ai passé une journée formidable !"

"Je suis content que tu es aimé ! par ce que...enfin je sais pas si...si t'as fais attention, demo...heu aujourd'hui...ça...ça fait..."

"...ça fait 6 mois !!" Toshiya sourit " Je...je savais pas si tu t'en souviendrais !"

"Comment j'aurais pu oublier le jour merveilleux ou j'ai cru que tu allais te liquéfier sur place quand je t'ai embrassé !!" Le plus jeune se blottit dans les bras de Ryuhei

"Baka !"

"Merci...! " Toshiya rigola

"Ben...puisque t'as pas oublié, ano, je savais pas trop comment te le dire, demo heu...mes-parents-ne-sont-pas-la-ce-soir-et-je-m'étais-dis-qu'on-pourrait-passer-la-soirée-ensemble-jute-toi-et-moi" Toshiya avait parlé très vite, avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son compagnon pour que celui-ci ne le voit pas rougir. Ryuhei resserra son étreinte sur ses épaules, déposa un baiser sur la joue douce de Toshiya et lui murmura à l'oreille.

"A quelle heure je dois venir ?" Il sentit Toshiya sourire dans son cou

"20 heures 30 ça sera parfait !"

"Alors à tout à l'heure." Ils échangèrent un baiser, mais il semblait différent, passionné, plein de promesse... Un fois rentré Toshiya mit les petits plats dans les grands, il voulait que tout soit parfait. Quand il fut prés, il ne lui resta plus qu'à attendre l'objet de ses désirs. A 20 heures 30 précise, quelqu'un sonna, Toshiya alla ouvrir. Ryuhei était sur le palier, vêtus d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte, ses cheveux brun en bataille, et un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

"C'est bien ici que je suis attendu pour diner ?"

"Mais parfaitement monsieur ! je vous en pris entrez !" Ryuhei ne se le fit pas redire "Puis je vous débarrasser ?"

"Hm avec joie !" Toshiya prit sa veste

"Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de vous rendre dans le salon !"

"Avec plaisir, demo, il manque quelque chose !" Toshiya sembla surpris "Et mon baiser de bienvenu alors ?" Toshiya lui offrit ses lèvres, mais un court instant seulement, à la grande surprise de Ryuhei, qui aurait aimé prolonger d'avantage cette étreinte.

"Chaque chose en son temps." Les yeux de Toshiya pétillaient "Va t'assoir, j'apporte le diner !" Le salon avait été plongé dans la pénombre, seulement éclaire par quelques bougies que le plus jeune avait rependu dans la pièce. Face au canapé, sur une petite table basse, le couvert avait été dressé. Ryuhei prit place et c'est seulement quand son compagnon revint avec les bras chargé de leurs deux assiettes, qu'il remarqua la façon dont il était habillé. Il avait revêtu le pantalon de cuir qu'il lui avait offert.

"Je me demandais si tu finirais par le mettre un jour !" Toshiya rougit

"Je ne voulais pas risquer que mes parents le voit ! Et puis...c'est pour toi que...que je voulais le mettre ." Le diner se déroula sans encombre, ils passèrent la soirée à discuter, à se remémorer quelques bons souvenirs et à se contempler l'un l'autre, ne se lassant jamais de plonger dans leurs regard pour s'y noyer avec délice. A la fin du repas Toshiya se leva pour débarrasser.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ? laisse on verra ça apres ne ?!" Toshiya s'empourpra tant dis que son compagnon laissait aller sa main sur l'arrière de sa cuisse.

"Ano, comme ça c'est fait et j'ai...j'ai un truc à faire."

"Ho ! bah je vais t'aider alors ! comme ça, ça ira plus vite !"

"Non ! gomen, je...je vais le faire, installes toi dans le canapé, je serais pas long."

"D'accords, c'est toi qui vois !" Toshiya embrassa son koi et sortit de la pièce. quand il revint il s'installa au coté de Ryuhei et se lova dans ses bras. "C'était délicieux Totchi, arigatô." Toshiya ne répondit rien, et se pendit au cou de Ryuhei pour l'embrasser langoureusement, approfondissant le baisé avec plaisir, redécouvrant la bouche de son compagnon. Ses intentions étaient clair, Ryuhei avait bien compris, il fit basculer doucement Toshiya sur le dos. Le plus âgé essayant de défaire la chemise du plus jeune, tout en parcourant son cou de baisés. Mais à sa surprise, Toshiya l'interrompit, se redressant à demi.

"Ano...a..attend, pas...pas ici." Il quitta doucement le canapé, prit Ryuhei par la main, l'entrainant derrière lui en direction de sa chambre, qui, comme le salon, avait été parsemé de bougies. Totchi... Là, Ryuhei reprit possession des lèvres fiévreuses de son compagnon, qui cette fois, n'opposa aucune résistance quand il déboutonna sa chemise. D'un geste lent, Ryuhei se dégagea de la bouche de Toshiya et s'ecarta de lui pour le regarder, doucement, il passa ses mains sur le torse ajouré de Toshiya, qui frissonna en sentant les paumes chaudes de son ainé remonter de son ventre jusqu'à ses épaules, pour en faire glisser sa chemise.

"Tu es beau Toshiya, et je t'aime"

"Je t'aime aussi" Et il lui offrit ses lèvre à nouveau, le débarrassant, lui aussi de sa chemise. Ils s'embrassaient toujours, frissonnant au contact de leur peau brulante, Ryuhei parcourrait inlassablement le dos de son compagnon de caresses. Toshiya hésita un peu, et finalement, commença à déboucler la ceinture de son koi, avant de s'attaquer aux boutons et de finir avec la fermeture éclaire. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes, étroitement enlacé, chacun pouvant sentir l'excitation de l'autre. Puis, doucement, Ryuhei fit basculer Toshiya sur le lit, continuant de le caresser et de l'embrasser, sans toute fois dépasser la frontière symbolique du pantalon. Puis, malgres lui, Ryuhei laissa échapper un rire, les mettant aussi bien l'un que l'autre très mal à l'aise

"Que...qu'est ce qu'il a ? je..j'ai fait quelque chose qui..."

"...non non non...qu'est ce que tu va imaginer, je...j'étais juste entrain de me dire que...que, si je t'avais acheté ce pantalon c'est...c'est que quelque part j'espérais...j'espérais pouvoir te l'enlever un jour..."

"Dans ce cas qu'est ce que tu attends !"

"Ho Toshiya..." Appuyé sur un coude, Ryuhei entreprit d'embrasser et de mordiller le torse de Toshiya, qui ne pu retenir un ou deux grognements de plaisir, alors que de son autre main, Ryuhei défaisait les bouton de son pantalon. Il avait reprit possession des lèvres du plus jeune, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volet, aucun des deux n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Ryuhei se retrouva éjecté du lit, le nez en sang, par un coup de poing du beau père de Toshiya. Ce dernier eu à peine le temps de réagir, et se rua sur son beau père avant qu'il n'ai le temps de lever encore la main sur son compagnon toujours au sol.

"Dehors !! vermine !! sors d'ici !!" il lui jeta la chemise de Toshiya à la figure, avant de repousser celui-ci sur le sol. Ryuhei se releva, eu un mouvement vers son koi, mais le beau père le menaça et il préféra quitter la pièce

"Totchi..."

"Pars dépêches toi !!..."

"Dehors sale petit con !!" Une fois Ryuhei parti, son beau père s'adressa à Toshiya "Quant à toi !!" Il le rua de cou, ramassant la ceinture de son compagnon pour le battre. Toshiya était recroquevillé sur le sol, et si sa mère ne c'était pas interposée...qui sais ce qui se serait passé...

**Kyoto, Chez Shinya**

"...deux jours apres nous étions chez ma tante en attendant que mon beau père soit muté. Je...je n'ai plus jamais revu Ryuhei depuis cette nuit là, et mes parents ont étroitement surveillé toute mes fréquentations..." durant son récit, Toshiya c'était mis à pleurer à plusieurs reprise, et Shinya l'avait serré dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

"Je...je suis désolé, j'aurais pas du te demander."

"T'as pas à être désolé ! Et puis, je ne suis pas triste que mes parents m'ai mis dehors, au contraire, j'aurais du partir il y a longtemps."

"Peut être mais, si tu étais parti, tu ne nous aurais pas connu et...tu ne connaitrais pas Die ne ?!" Shinya avait hésité avant de parler de Die, apres la confidence que venait de lui faire Toshiya, cela lui sembla être une bonne idée, et il n'avait pas tord. Toshiya sourit, essuya ses yeux rougit et se releva, imité par Shinya.

"T'as raison !! Bon, on va manger je meurt de faim !!" Shinya explosa de rire, et les deux amis partir bras dessus bras dessous en direction de la cuisine.

**Kyoto, Chez Teruki**

Kanon était arrivé à l'improviste à l'appartement de Teruki, en pleurant. Son camarade l'avait installé dans le salon et lui avait préparé une tasse de thé. Teruki c'était assis à coté de lui et ils étaient resté sans bouger. Les pleures de Kanon c'étaient arrêté, certainement de fatigue. Teruki tenta de briser le silence

"Tu devrais boire pendant que c'est encore chaud !" Kanon sembla troublé, comme si il réalisait qu'il n'était pas chez lui et qu'il n'était pas seul. De la même façon qu'il remarqua la présence de la tasse entre ses mains, il bu une gorgée et sans même que Teruki le lui demande, commença à parler de lui-même.

"Je...je l'ai attendu à la fin des cours..."

"Miku ?"

"Hai..."

"Et...vous avez pu parler ?" Les yeux de Kanon n'embuèrent de nouveau mais il parvint tout de même à poursuivre.

**Kyoto, lycée, 2 heures plus tôt**

_Je peux le faire ! je dois le faire ! Shinya à raison, il faut que je lui dise clairement ! _Kanon était tellement nerveux qu'il n'avait pas vu Miku passer devant lui au cotés de Bou, qui heureusement remarqua sa présence et l'interpella.

"Nani ? tu n'es pas encore chez toi Kanon-kun ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

"Ano...je...heu...je peux te parler...Miku ? Je serais pas long !" Miku était sur le point de se défiler, mais Bou coupa court à toute résistance.

"Bon bah, je vous laisse alors !! matta ashita !!"

"Hey Bou !! Bou attend !!" Miku allait partir à sa suite, mais Kanon le reteint par le poignet

"Onegai ! je...je serais pas long je te demande juste de m'écouter !"

"Alors fait vite ! s'il te plait"_ Finalement je pourrais pas m'échapper...Bou quand je te tiendrais !!_

"Hm..voila, ano, ça fait déjà deux ans qu'on se connait toi et moi et je...je dois dire que, depuis que je te connais je...ho et puis zut !! tu me plais Miku ! depuis le jour ou je t'ai vu avec Bou, à la rentrée !! Depuis la première fois que je t'ai parlé tu me plais, je suis fou de toi !! et si je te dis ça aujourd'hui c'est...c'est par ce que malgré..malgres tout mes efforts pour que tu le remarque...tu m'ignores et... et j'en peux plus !!" Miku considéra Kanon durant plusieurs secondes, le visage fermé, et petit à petit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et contre toute attente, il s'emporta

"Stop !! J'en peux plus moi non plus !! j'ai tout fais !! tout !! pour que tu arrêtes cette plaisanterie, mais non rien à faire, tu revenais toujours à la charge !! mais je dois dire que la tu as fais fort vraiment bravo !! T'en as pas marre de jouer avec les sentiments que j'ai pour toi !! tu veux vraiment me faire souffrir jusqu'au bout pas vrai !! Mais tu sais Kanon, se moquer des sentiments des autres c'est vraiment pitoyable !!" Et il parti en courant. Kanon resta complètement figé face à la réaction de son camarade, il n'essaya même pas de le rattraper. il resta sans bouger un moment, puis les larmes lui brulèrent les yeux, et finalement, il parti, mais ou aller ? il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, il ne voulait pas rester seul, mais qui ? Teruki !? Et se fut presque instinctivement qu'il se retrouva sur le pallier de l'appartement du plus âgé.

**Kyoto, chez Teruki**

Kanon c'était remit à pleurer, et Teruki l'avait serré dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Quand ses pleures se tarirent enfin, quelqu'un sonna à la porte, Teruki se leva et alla ouvrir, un peu mal à l'aise. Quand il revint dans le salon, il était accompagné d'une jeune fille. Kanon se redressa pour le lui dire bonsoir.

"Kombawa, je...désolé, je savais pas que tu attendais quelqu'un Teruki-san, je vais rentrer...merci pou le thé, merci pour tout." Il prit sa veste et parti en direction de la porte

"Attend Kanon !! je te raccompagne !"

"Non, c'est bon, je veux pas te déranger d'avantage !"

"Je te raccompagne ! ça te dérange pas de m'attendre un peu Rei ?"

"Non, pas du tout vas y !" Il embrassa son amie et parti avec Kanon. Sur le trajet aucun des deux ne dit quelque chose, se fut seulement une fois arrivé à destination que le plus jeune parla.

"Je dirais rien aux autres !"

"Ne ?"

" Pour Rei, je ne dirais pas aux autre que..."

"Ho ! Ca ne me dérange pas, ano, c'est elle...ses parents ne doivent pas savoir, elle...elle est dans un lycée pour fille tu comprend et si ça se savait elle aurait de gros ennuis !"

"ho je vois, on a le chic pour mettre le nez dans des histoire compliqué ne ?" Kanon sourit pour la première fois de la soirée, Teruki lui rendit et ajouta avant de le laisser rentrer

"Tout va s'arranger, t'en fais pas d'accord !?"

"Arigatô...Tu devrais te dépêcher de rentrer, Rei va s'impatienter !"

"J'ai un truc à faire avant ! allez, à demain !"

"Matta ashita !" Teruki ne prit effectivement pas la direction de son appartement, mais celle du lycée, dans lequel il pénétra.

_itsu datte naku no wa kantan de waraitai waraitai kimi no soba de  
mou warau koto wa dekinai yo ne setsunai kanashii aitai _1

_J'en été sur ! _Il se dirigea vers la salle de musique dont il ouvrit la porte. Il était là, derrière le micro, les yeux fermé, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Teruki, qui attendit qu'il ai fini avant de manifester sa présence.

_arifureta kotoba de mou ichi do arigato arigato daisuki desu  
futari ga deatta kono dokoka ni hitori de boku dake ochite yuku_ 2

"C'était très beau !" Miku sursauta

"Nani !? De..depuis combien de temps es tu là ?

"Suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir te dire que cette nouvelle chanson est magnifique ! Je savais ou te trouver !"

"Je suis si prévisible que ça ?"

"Disons que je te connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir ce que tu fais et surtout ou te trouver quand sa ne va pas !" Miku s'assit sur le bord de la scène, imité par Teruki.

"Il a de la chance Tooru !"

"Dôshite ?"

"Bah, il va réaliser son rêve...avec son groupe !"

"Il s'en donne les moyens c'est tout !! et tu pourrais en faire autant !"

"Ne ! tu plaisante, je...je pourrais jamais !"

"Et pourquoi ça ?"

"J'ai pas assez de talent pour ça ! et puis pour faire un groupe il faut des musiciens !"

"Le talent, malgres tout ce que tu peux dire, tu en as ! et pour ce qui est des musiciens...hmm tu as déjà un batteur, moi, hmm et un guitariste aussi !"

"Ha bon ! qui ça ?"

"Je suis sur que Bou serais ravi d'occuper ce poste !"

"Oui, sans doute !"

"Et tu peux aussi avoir un bon bassiste ! qui pourrais aussi devenir ton koi..."

"Ne !! Mais...je..."

"...je viens de raccompagner Kanon chez lui !"

"Alors c'est pour ça que t'es là !! c'est lui qui t'envoie !! j'en reviens pas !!"

"Certainement pas !! Si il savait que je t'ai parlé il me tuerait !"

"Alors pourquoi tu viens me parler de lui ?"

"Par ce que tu aimes Kanon pas vrai ?"

"Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais !"

"Comment je faisais quoi ?"

"Pour lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert !" Malgres les deux trainé de larme qui venaient humidifier ses joues, Miku souriait.

"Ano, si tu l'aimes aussi, alors pourquoi tu refuses de voir les sentiments qu'il a pour toi !! Il souffre énormément de la façon dont tu l'as repoussé ! il comprend pas ! et je dois t'avouer que moi non plus !"

"Je sais pas...je...j'ai peur"

"Mais de quoi ?! Tu sais, Kanon feras toujours tout pour que tu sois heureux ! que vous soyez heureux ensemble ! il ne te fera jamais de mal ! il t'aime trop pour ça !"

"Oui je sais, demo, c'est de moi dont j'ai peur ! j'ai...j'ai peur de le décevoir ! tu comprend il...je ne veut pas le faire souffrir en le décevant !"

"Il souffre déjà ! il souffre même beaucoup ! et il ne te demande qu'une chose, c'est de le laisser t'aimer et te rendre heureux !!"

"Mais je..."

"...ai un peu confiance en toi Miku !! Si tu l'aimes, alors dis lui !" Miku réfléchit pendant quelques minutes, repensant à tout ce que Teruki venait de lui dire, puis se leva d'un bond

"Je...je lui parlerais demain, je m'excuserais et...et si il veut toujours de moi et bien je ferais tout pour le garder et le rendre heureux moi aussi !" Teruki passa un bras autour des épaules de Miku.

"Content de te l'entendre dire !! Moi demain, je parlerais à Bou, il sera ravi !!"

"Dôshite ?"

"D'intégrer le groupe !"

"Ne !? demo, je pensais pas que t'étais sérieux !!"

"Tu vas réaliser ton rêve Miku ! En tout cas je ferais tout pour ça !"

à suivre...

_Kamisama !! je n'ai aucune idée de la longueur de ce chapitre Oo pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'ai entièrement rédigé à la main !! Demo, comme je le trouve assez chargé, j'ai décidé de m'arrêter là ! sur une note plus tôt positive en plus (merci Teruki TT) !! Bon j'espère que ma fic vous plait toujours !! En tout cas je prend beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et je suis contente qu'elle soit lu ! merci du fond du cœur !! Et à la semaine prochaine °(o)v et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des coms pour me donner votre avis !! Ja ne !_

_Nana-chan ça tourne (31/01/07;16h53)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Titre**__ : Aishiteru_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-Chan_

_**Sujet**__ : Deux chanteurs, deux bassistes, deux batteurs et trois guitaristes o "_

_**Genre**__ : Flash back, les années lycée (la façon dont se sont formés les groupes dans cette fic est une pure invention de ma part et en aucun cas la realité ) _

_**Disclaimer**__ : Et bien ils ne sont toujous pas a moi et c'est pas faute de les vouloirs !!_

_**Spoiler**__ : Advienne que pourra..._

_**Resumé :**__ Alors, nous sommes encore et toujours un mois en arriere, afin de lever le voile sur certain mysteres comme la presence de Toshiya chez Die ou même dans le groupe de Tooru qui maintenant ce fait appeller Kyo Oo_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Mode mega super comtente court saute vole...Oo vole ?! je sais qu'il y a du vent mais quand mm xDD enfin bref tout ça pour dire que je suis super contente, je viens de passer trois jours de pure bonheure au fan fest w en plus on a gagné le troisieme prix du cosplay groupe !! trop heureuse !! Bon par contre je n'ai plus internet depuis hier -- moins super !! demo je suis en vacance donc je vais avoir le temps d'ecrire o oui pake comme vous avez pu le constater j'ai pris 'un peu' de retard lol ' Mais rassurez vous je viens de faire une orgie de Dir en grey et je suis au taqué w_

_Nana-chan (28/01/07)_

**Aishiteru**

par Nana-chan

**Chapitre 6**

**Kyoto**

En raison des fortes chute de neige le lycée avait été fermé, et donc tout les cours annulés. Toshiya était étroitement blottit dans les bras de Die, tout deux faisant face a une porte fermé sans oser frapper.

"Ca va aller ?"

"Hai..."

"T'en fait pas je reste prés de toi, il ne te feras plus jamais de mal je te l'ai promis et je tiendrais ma promesse !"

"Merci..." Toshiya ce décida enfin a frapper a la porte, apres quelques seconde sa mère ouvrit, et sembla surprise de le trouver la, surtout en compagnie de Die "Je suis venu récupérer mes affaires" La femme s'ecarta de la porte leur laissant le passage. Sa main étroitement serré dans celle de son compagnon il se rendit dans, ce qui ne serait plus pour longtemps, sa chambre. Sa mère les avait suivi, la mine triste, presque résignée, elle prit enfin la parole.

"Tu peux prendre tout ton temps...ton...ton beau père ne sera pas la avant ce soir. Tu...tu trouveras une valise et des sacs de voyages dans ton placard, si...si tu as besoin de quoi que soit je serais dans la cuisine." Puis elle quitta la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seul, Toshiya ouvrit son placard et en sorti la valise et trois sacs de voyages, qu'il disposa sur le sol, puis il balaya la pièce du regard ne sachant pas trop par ou commencer. finalement il commença par faire le trie dans ses vêtements, Die commença a l'aider, mais s'interrompit

"Ano, je peux te laisser deux minutes"

"Bien sur !" Die quitta la pièce, et se rendit dans la cuisine. La mère de Toshiya était adossé a une chaise, la tête enfui dans ses bras, elle pleurait. Le roux s'approcha avec précaution et posa une main sur l'épaule de la femme, qui sursauta et se redressa. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revère de main.

"Je pensait être seul"

"Je ne voulais pas vous déranger" Elle eu un faible sourire. "pourquoi vous ne partez pas vous aussi ?"

"Comment le pourrais-je !! et puis malgres tout...j'aime mon mari, pour le meilleur et pour le pire !"

"Comment pouvez aimer un homme qui bat votre fils, le met a la porte et levé la main sur vous !"

"Je...c'est comme ça !! il a toujours tout fait pour que nous soyons heureux, il se donne beaucoup de mal pour que nous puissions vivre de manière descente !"

"Don c'est de la faute de Toshiya si ça se passe de la sorte c'est ça !?"

"Non !! bien sur que non !! c'est...c'est de ma faute !! j'ai...du faire un erreur avec Toshiya c'est tout...mais je..." Die frappa des deux mains sur la table, arrachant un cri de surprise a la femme.

"Une erreur !! Comment pouvait vous dire ça de lui !! la seul erreur que vous ayez commise, c'est de vous être remarié avec un homme aussi horrible, et maintenant vous n'avez plus rien, car la seul personne qui vous aimait sincèrement est dans sa chambre entrain de faire sa valise ! vous devriez peut être vous demander pourquoi ?!" Die quitta la pièce, laissant seul, la mère de Toshiya. Ils leur fallu environ deux heures pour trier et emballer tous ce que Toshiya souhaitait emporter, il balaya une dernière fois la pièce du regard, pour être sur de ne rien avoir oublié, car il savait qu'il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds dans cette maison. Die l'attendait dans le couloir, un sac a dos sur une épaule et un sac de voyage dans chaque main.

"Je vais déjà poser ça chez moi, comme ça je reviens chercher ton emplis !"

"D'accord !" Die sortit, Le brun, un carton sous le bras, empoigna sa valise. Sa mère semblait l'attendre dans le couloir; il s'arrêta a sa hauteur. "Sayonara okasan" Elle laissa échapper un sanglot et lui tendit quelque chose, Toshiya reconnu aussitôt, le cadeau de Ryuhei, il sourit mais ne le prit pas. "Garde le !" Puis il reprit sa route en direction de la sortie.

"Suminasen"

"C'est trop tard maman..." En sortant il croisa la route de son koi qui venait chercher l'emplit, il l'attendit dehors, puis ils rentrèrent. Dans l'entrée de la maison de Die, les affaires de Toshiya étaient éparpillé un peu partout. Ils se déchaussèrent, et pausèrent leur fardeaux.

"Je vais téléphoner a Shinya pour lui dire qu'on a fini ! Par contre, est ce que je pourrais laisser quelques une de mes affaires chez toi !"

"Bien sur ! demo, t'ai pas obligé de rentrer tout de suite ne ?!"

"Heu...non, mais..."

"...reste au moins déjeuner avec moi ! depuis que tu es chez Shinya on a pas vraiment eu de moment a nous et...enfin, que je sache, toi et moi on est ensemble, alors j'avais envi qu'on passe un peu de temps tout les deux, vu qu'on a pas cours aujourd'hui !"

"Ano, Die je...moi aussi j'ai envi de passer du temps avec toi demo...je" Toshiya semblait très nerveux, d'une main il se tenait le bras, et fixait obstinément le sole "C'est que...je...je suis pas pr..." Die ne le laissa pas finir et déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres affin de l'empercher de continuer.

"Baka !"

"Ne ?!"

"J'ai pas l'intention de te mettre dans mon lit si c'est la ce que tu crois 1 ! Je sais que j'ai une réputation a tenir mais quand même !" Die avait vu juste et Toshiya s'empourpra. _il veut seulement que l'on passe du temps ensemble ! Qu'est ce que je suis allé imaginer !! Je me sens stupide !! c'est vrai qu'on a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se voir ces derniers temps, moi aussi j'ai envi de passer du temps avec lui !! _Toshiya releva la tête et vit que son compagnon affichait un magnifique sourire, apparemment très fière d'avoir compris son koi et d'avoir réussi a la faire rougir, le brun lui rendit son sourire et encercla son cou de ses bras puis plongea ses prunelles sombre dans les yeux de Die, qui posa ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon. Avant de prendre procession de ses lèvres, dont il retrouva le gout avec délice. Le baiser était passionné, intense, Die laissait aller ses mains, en des caresses a la fois douce et fortes, montrant a Toshiya tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Quant au brun il prenait plaisir a jouer avec la langue de son compagnon, explorant toujours avec autant de sensation la bouches de Die. Ils ne se séparèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle, se noyant une fois de plus dans leur regard respectif.

"Et si tes parents rentraient ?"

"Mes parents ne rentrent jamais pour le déjeuné ! et puis, même si il rentraient et qu'ils nous voyaient, la seul chose qu'ils me demanderaient serait ton nom, et éventuellement depuis combien de temps on est ensemble et ou on c'est connu !"

"Mais ils ne risquent pas d'être surpris ! enfin je veux dire que, j'ai cru comprendre que jusqu'à présent tu n'étais sortis qu'avec des filles ne ?"

"C'est vrai, demo, mes parents sont des gens très ouverts, c'est sur qu'ils risquent d'être un peu surpris, mais ils feront tout pour le cacher et l'accepteront, par ce qu'ils savent que je suis heureux comme ça !"

"Tu sais tes parents on beau être des gens très bien et très ouvert on ne peut jamais prévoir la réaction des gens, surtout celle de ses parents, face une telle nouvelle !"

"Les miens si !!"

"Comment peux tu en être aussi sur !"

"Premièrement par ce que mes parents m'ont toujours appris a respecter la différence, depuis que je suis tout petit ils m'ont appris a ne pas juger les gens sans les connaitre ! Et en suite je sais qu'ils ne réagirons pas mal, tout simplement par ce qu'ils me l'ont dit !"

"Ils te l'ont dit !?"

"Ouai ! quand je suis rentré au collège ils m'ont fait comprendre que l'important n'était pas que j'aime les filles ou les garçons, mais que l'important était que j'aime et que je soit aimé en retour et que du moment que j'étais heureux avec la personne que j'aurais choisi alors ils seraient heureux aussi." Toshiya appuya son front sur l'épaule de Die, qui le serra fort contre lui.

"j'ai hâte de rencontrer tes parents !"

"Moi aussi j'ai hâte qu'ils te rencontrent !" Il prit procession une fois de plus de la bouche de son compagnon. Mais le gargouillis bruillant qu'émit le ventre de Toshiya les fit sourirent.

"Que dirais tu si nous allions déjeuner, avant de réfléchir a comment occuper notre apres midi de libre !!"

"Hm je pense que c'est une bonne idée !!" Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser et prirent la direction de la cuisine.

"Hey Kanon !!" L'interpelle se retourna et fit signe a son ami qui le rattrapait en courant.

"Ohayô !"

"Ohayô !!"

"Je...je voulais encore te remercier pour hier soir ! et j'espère que je n'ai pas gâché ta soirée avec Rei !"

"Non rassures toi !! et puis je préfère que tu soit venu me voir pour me parler de tes problèmes plus tôt que tu ai tout gardé pour toi !"

"Arigatô !"

"Dis moi j'ai un truc a faire tu veux venir avec moi ?"

"Heu bah...quel genre de 'truc' ?"

"Je dois aller voir Bou !"

"Heu oui si tu veux ! de toute façon je n'ai rien de spécial a faire aujourd'hui et sa me changera les idées !"

"Cool, alors on y va ! je dois le retrouver dans un café au centre ville" Le café en question était plus une sorte de salon de thé, dans lequel Bou adorait passer du temps. L'atmosphère y était agréable et la décoration très coquette. Ils étaient presque arrivé devant la porte d'entrée quand Kanon fit subitement demi tour.

"Hey mais qu'est ce qui te prend Kanon-kun ? ou tu vas ?"

"Pourquoi ?!"

"Pourquoi quoi ?"

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis qu'il serait la lui aussi !?" Teruki sembla un peu gêné mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

"Ano, par ce que tu ne serais pas venu sinon !"

"Sans doute, mais j'ai de bonne raison de ne pas vouloir le revoir tu ne crois pas ! et puis j'ai pas envi qu'il pense que je suis venu me moquer de lui, je veux pas qu'il soufre encore en pensant ça tu comprends !" Teruki lui sourit tendrement, posa ses deux main sur ses épaules et le fixa droit dans les yeux

"Tu l'aimes vraiment ne ?" Kanon ne dit rien préfèrent baisser les yeux pour ce retenir de pleurer "Viens avec moi, je te promet que tout se passera bien !"

"Comment tu peux dire sa apres ce qui c'est passé hier soir !"

"Je le sais c'est tout !" Kanon se résigna, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, et entra le premier dans le salon de thé. Bou les vit rentrer et leur fit un signe de la main pour les inviter a les rejoindre a leur table. Miku croisa le regard de Kanon, mais contre toute attente, ils 'empourpra et se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise. A peine eurent ils prit place autour de la table que Teruki prit la parole

"Ano, Kanon-kun, Miku-kun, j'aimerais parler a Bou en privé, vous voulez bien nous laisser deux minutes !"

"Ne ? Tu me demande de venir avec toi, pour me dégager ?!"

"Aller viens" Kanon n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre que déjà Miku l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'entrainait dehors. La salon de thé se trouvait a proximité d'un petit parc2. Miku marchait devant, puis il se laissa tomber sur un banc, Kanon en fit bientôt autant. Le silence était pesant, Kanon sentait bien que sa présence mettait Miku mal a l'aise, il allait donc partir quand Miku rompit le silence.

"Je suis désolé"

"Nani ?"

"Je...pour hier soir, je...j'aurais jamais du te dire tout ça, je suis désolé."

" Alors c'est ça qu'a manigancé Teruki, il voulais que tu t'excuses ! Ecoute tu n'as pas a être désolé d'avoir dit ce que tu penses !"

"Teruki n'a rien manigancé du tout c'est moi qui lui est demandé de t'emmener avec lui si il pouvait et si tu n'avais rien de prévu, pour te dire que si..si je suis désolé par ce que...par ce que ce que je t'ai dit hier soir...je...je le pensait pas." Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quittaient Teruki et Bou, Miku leva les yeux vers Kanon, qui, sous l'effet de la surprise avait la bouche grande ouverte. Puis des larmes se mirent a couler le long de ses joues. "Pour...pourquoi tu pleures ?" De sa main droite Miku essuya les larmes de Kanon, ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'intensifier ses pleures. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, Miku le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre son cœur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais lui aussi ce mit a pleurer, ça lui faisait du bien.3 _Merci Teruki..._

"Alors ? Qu'en dis tu ?"

"Ano, c'est...très intéressant, demo, tu es sur que Miku est au courant ?! non par ce que je le voit mal prendre se genre d'initiative !" Teruki eu un petit rire

"Disons qu'on en a discuter ensemble et que je l'ai convaincu de le faire !"

"Je vois, je serrais ravi d'intégrer votre groupe, demo, j'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu"

"Ho, heu oui bien sur ! Demo, si tu veux réfléchir par ce que tu espéré encore rentrer dans le groupe de Tooru, n'espère pas trop ! tu te fais plus de mal que de bien !"

"Tu as peu être raison Teruki-kun, mais au moins ça me donne un prétexte pour passer un peu de temps avec lui..." Teruki sembla très surpris par cette révélation, avait il vraiment compris ce qu'il y avait a comprendre ?

"Ano Bou-kun, je...je suis pas sur d'avoir tout bien saisi" Le blond avait les deux mains crispée sur son jean, la tête basse, une larme vint perler sur son menton. "Je suis le premier a qui t en parles ne ?"

"Hai..." _Pour quoi c'est toujours a moi qu'ils viennent parler de leurs histoire de cœur ?hmm... _

"Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais, une fois de plus n'espère pas trop !" Bou sembla surpris " Tu sais Tooru, c'est pas le genre de personne a se soucier des autres ! Enfin non c'est pas ça que je veux dire, c'est juste que, il a déjà du mal a faire attention a lui alors je l'imagine mal faire attention a quelqu'un d'autre tu comprend ? C'est un mec super sympa je dis pas le contraire ! mais je..je veux pas que tu souffres Bou, alors t'accroches pas trop ok ?"

"Hai..." _Même si c'est deja trop tard..._

_"HAA !! arrete je t'en pris !! Haaa !!" Ce bruit sourd, encore et encore je l'entend, j'ai beau appuyer tres fort sur mes oreilles, comme maman me l'a dit, je l'entend encore, j'ai peur, je ferme les yeux._

_"Il est ou ton batard !! hein ? repond !!"_

_"HA ! laisse le !! il n'a rien a voir avec ton probleme !! laisse le !!"_

_"C'est la que tu te cache morveux !!"_

_"Ne le frappe pas arrete !! NON"_

"NON !!" La respiration haletante, le front en sueur, il se redresse je me suis assoupi...encore ce rêve..ce cauchemar. A peine s'était il remit sur ces pieds que quelqu'un frappait a la porte "J'arrive une seconde" Il passa prendre un verre d'eau a la cuisine, prit la peine de regarder a quoi il ressemblait dans le miroir du couloir et ouvrit.

"Ohayô ! je...j'espère que je ne te dérange pas Kao-kun ?"4 Shinya était la sur son pallier, il ne semblait pas très a l'aise, la démarche avait du être difficile pour lui, apres ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois.

"Heu, bah rentre, reste pas dehors il fait un froids de canard !"

"Arigatô" Le jeune homme rentra, se déchaussa et retira son manteau que Kaoru accrocha a un porte manteau.

"Assied toi ! tu veux boire quelque chose ?"

"Ano, non merci. Je...si je suis venu, c'est pour te demander pardon !"

"Ne ?!"

"Ben, je regrette de m'être importé l'autre jour et depuis tu te tiens a distance, et je regrette ! tu fais partie de la bande et ça rien ne pourra le changer !! Je veux pas que tu t'éloignes de nous !! on veut pas que tu t'éloignes du groupe !! on tient a toi Kaoru !"

"Wouaw, je m'attendais pas vraiment a ça !" Il s'assit a coté de son camarade "Ano, peut être que toi tu t'es un peu emporté, mais j'ai pas été cool moi non plus ! j'ai fait celui qui voulais pas comprendre et tu t'es énervé ! je regrette aussi !! Ca me manque de plus fermer le clapé de Die et Kanon !!" Shinya rigola de bon cœur et Kaoru aussi, content d'avoir pu a la fois détendre l'atmosphère et changer de sujet.

"Encore ça va ! Kanon dit vachement moins de conneries en ce moment !"

"A bon ?! comment ça ce fait ? vous lui avait coupé la langue ?"

"Non ! c'est surtout que depuis que Die ne dit presque plus de connerie bah Kanon c'est calmé !"

"Die qui ne dit plus de conneries ?! On parle du même la ?!"

"Oui oui, rassures toi ! c'est juste que depuis qu'il est avec Toshiya ba, il l'a a l'œil et puis il a la bouche vachement plus occupée qu'avant...si tu vois se que je veux dire !! Donc ça nous fait des vacances a tous !"

"Ne !? j'ai du rater une épisode la ! par ce que au dern..." TUTUTU TUTUTU

"Gomen !" Shinya décrocha son téléphone "Mochi mochi Shinya des'...Ho Totchi !...oui...hmhm...heu la je suis pas a la maison demo mes parents sont la si tu veux reposer deux trois cartons...justes un sacs ou deux ? ok...tu laisses le reste chez Die ? pas de problème c'est toi qui vois !...ok a ce soir alors ! Ja!...Désolé, c'était Toshiya "

"Non, en fait j'ai du rater plus d'un épisode !"

"Comment ça ?"

"Heu déjà au dernière nouvelle, Die était hétéro !! alors depuis combien de temps est ce qu'il sort avec Toshiya ?"

"Ano, c'est vrai que tu trainais déjà plus avec nous quand c'est deux la on commencé a sortir ensemble !! En fait ça c'est fait relativement vite !! Non en fait ça c'est fait carrément vite ! a ce que je sais ils ont fait une sorti un week end et de fil en éguille Die c'est déclaré a Totchi et voila ! Mais je dois dire que personne n'a vraiment de détail sur cette histoire ! sauf peut être Teruki et encore !" Kaoru, sembla se redire dans le canapé, ils semblait tendu.

"Et heu...depuis quand Toshiya vit chez toi ? et c'est parents ?"

"Ho heu...c'est une longue histoire, et il ne faut pas trop que ça se sache ! Mais bon a toi je peux bien te le dire ! Voila en fait, un matin Toshiya est arrivé au lycée couvert de bleu alors Die c'est emporté, et il a filé tout droit chez Totchi pour dire a son beau père sa façon de penser et pour récupérer certaines affaires de Toshiya !"

"Ok mais, pourquoi il ne vit pas chez Die alors ?"

"Ba comme ils sont presque voisin, j'ai pensait que ça serait pas tres judicieux si il allait se réfugier chez Die !"

"Ouai c'est sur ! Hm je peux te poser une autre question ?"

"Heu, oui."

"Pourquoi son beau père lui a tapé dessus ?"

"Hm la aussi j'ai pas trop de détail, mais d'après se que j'ai compris, Toshiya est sorti avec Die, Tooru et compagnie, et ils sont rentré tard et ça a pas plus a ses parents !enfin quelque chose comme ça ! mais bon même si il méritait d'être punis pour pas avoir prévenu, crois moi qu'il était vraiment dans un sale état !" Kaoru semblait vraiment de plus en plus mal, il avait le teint très pale, et des gouttes de sueur perlaient a son front.

"Et...c'est quoi cette histoire de cartons ?"

"Cartons ?"

"Oui au téléphone tu as parlé de carton ?!"

"Ha ça, en fait, les parents de Totchi l'ont définitivement mis a la porte, alors avec Die ils sont allaient chercher ses affaires ! et la ils vo..."

"...définitivement ? c'est un peu radicale pour une petite fugue non ?"

"En fait c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça..."

"Raconte !"

"Je sais pas si j'ai le droit de t'en parler !"

"Ho...bah je te force pas a me mettre au courant de quoi que se soit !"

"Non non !! le prend pas comme ça ! y'a personne qui est au courant, c'est Toshiya qui m'en a parlé ! il ne l'a même pas raconté a Die !"

"Il n'en a pas parlé a Die, mais il te l'as dit a toi ?!"

"Oui, il c'est confié a moi, je pense qu'il avait gardé ça pour lui assez longtemps !"

"C'est si grave que ça ?" Shinya sembla embarrassé mais poursuivi

"Tu me jures de n'en parler a personne ?!"

"Heu...oui bien sur !!"

"Bon voila, en fait a Nagano, Toshiya avait un copain, Ryuhei et un jour ses parents les ont vu, son beau père est devenu fou de rage, il a viré Ryuhei, Totchi ne l'a d'ailleurs jamais revu, et il a battu Toshiya jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance...De la ils ont étroitement surveillé ses fréquentations et ils ont déménagé !"

"Alors...c'est a cause du problème de Toshiya qu'ils ont été obligé de déménager..."

"Heu je sais pas si c'est un 'problème', mais oui, c'est par ce qu'ils ont découvert que Toshiya était gay et pour l'empêcher de revoir Ryuhei que ses parents ont déménagè"

"drôle d'histoire..."

"Ouai c'est sur ! Je comprend pas qu'on puisse être aussi étroit d'esprit ! sans parler du fait de pouvoir lever la main aussi voilement sur ses enfants !"

"Oui, demo, il faut les comprendront aussi ! c'est pas facile pour eux ! le problème de Toshiya est assez grave ! C'est dur a encaisser !" Kaoru avez le regard vide, ne fixant rien de particulier dans le petit appartement mal éclairé. Shinya était très mal a l'aise, sans doute a cause de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait tout a cou dans la pièce.

"Ano, je vais devoir te laisser !" Kaoru sembla sortir de sa torpeur

"Déjà !"

"Heu oui gomen, je dois passer voir Tooru !!"

"A mon avis il va t'envoyer balader !"

"Pourquoi ça ?!"

"En générale quand une journée de cours est annulée, il rentre chez lui, se met en pyjama se recouche, se relève vers midi, pour manger et se coller devant un jeu vidéo toute la journée !! et Maudit soit celui qui viendra le déranger !"

"Ho c'est vrai que ce type est une véritable marmotte !"

"Ouai !! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dormir autant !"

"Peu être mais faut absolument que j'aille lui parler !!"

"Ca peu pas attendre demain !"

"Non justement !"

"Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ou bien c'est secret defense ?"

"Hmm disons que c'est une très bonnes nouvelle qui devrait lui faire passer sa mauvaise humeur !"

"Tu m'intéresses la ! c'est quoi le secret ?"

"Hm...apres tout je peux bien te le dire ça te concerne aussi !"

"A bon !?"

"J'ai trouvé un bassiste pour le groupe !"

"Ouai mais tu sais comment est Tooru ! ça sera pas facile de le faire intégrer même si il est bon !"

"Y'aura aucun problème !! il est plus que bon !! même si il ne veut pas le reconnaitre !"

"Et qui est cette perle rare ?"

"Toshiya !"

Asuivre...

J'ai réussi TT pleure de joie j'ai cru que j'arriverais jamais a finir ce chapitre Oo déjà que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a le commencer, j'ai cru qu'il finirait jamais !! bon l'histoire avance bien je suis contente, les groupes commence a bien prendre forme o oui pake je le rappel a la base cette fic parle de la construction de an cafe et Dir en grey au lycée xD je le redit pake ça peut ne pas sembler évident lol Bon si mes compte son bon en comptant Teruki et sa copine nous avons maintenant trois couples ! bon c'est déjà ça lol et si je sais toujours compter et si les couples ne décident pas d'en faire qu'a leur tête TT il ne m'en reste que quatre a caser...ou pas mouhahhahahahahah vous croyez tout de même pas que je vais en dire plus w allez oaysumi les gens o

Otanjobi Omedeto a mon demi-cerveau adoré o Joyeux anniv' Saku-chan !!

Nana-chanhappy days in perspective (04/03/07 ; 00h48)

1 Oui, mais moi si v dsl '

2 je n'ai pas ma moindre idée de si ça existe a Kyoto demo ça m'arrangeait donc voila xD

3 sequence emotion lol sont ils pas trop kawaii w

4 je viens de me rendre compte qu'on avait pas revu Kaoru depuis le chapitre 02 Oo '


	7. Chapter 7

_**Titre**__ : Aishiteru_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-Chan_

_**Sujet**__ : Hmmm...est ce necessaire que je le redise encore xD_

_**Genre**__ : Flash back, les années lycée (la façon dont se sont formés les groupes dans cette fic est une pure invention de ma part et en aucun cas la realitée ou alors c'est que je suis tres forte Oo) _

_**Disclaimer**__ : Pas a moi blablabla_

_**Spoiler**__ : heu...c'est grave si j'en sais rien xDD_

_**Resumé :**__ Alors, bon ba tj un mois en arriere pake ba j'ai toujours pas dis ce qui avait a dire mdr xDD_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Etrange c'est la deuxieme fois que je commence un chap de cette fic avec Mushi en fond sonor Oo ha ba maintenant c'est jessica xDD enfin bref, c'est a moitier endormie que je commence ce chap (Xx), alors que j'ai même pas encore publié le chap 06 mdr Bon faut que je me motive a ecrire lol pake je rame...rame rameurs ramez...je dis plein de conneries depuis se matin c'est pas forcemet bon signe pour la suite des evenement...mdr bon aller j'y vais sinon mon racontage de life va etre plus long que le chapitre Oo_

_Nana-chan (05/03/07)_

**Aishiteru**

par Nana-chan

**Chapitre 7**

**Kyoto, Lycée**

"Il est là !!"

"Je te préviens, si c'est du pipot je te tue Shinya !!"

"Ho mais tais toi !! il va nous entendre !!" Tooru gratifia Shinya d'un magnifique coup de coude des les cotes, avant de reporter son attention sur la silhouette élancée du grand brun, qui était entrain de sortir sa basse de son étui. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était observé, et fit comme a son habitude, il sortit quelques partitions, brancha son instrument et commença jouer. Tooru, dans l'encadrement de la porte, était devenu impassible, comme a chaque fois qu'il écoutait avec attention une mélodie. Shinya en fit autant ce laissant porter par le son magnifique et mélodieux que produisait Toshiya. De toutes les personnes qui avait postulé pour intégrer le groupe, aucunes n'avais réussi a produire a son si harmonieux. Le musicien semblait en parfait accord avec son instrument. Les deux voyeurs étaient tellement absorbé par leur écoute qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas, qu'une autre personne les avait imité.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi vous épiez mon koi ?" Tooru sursauta, comme sorti brusquement d'un rêve, mais se ne fut pas le seul, car Die avait parlé tellement fort, certainement dans le but de surprendre Tooru et Shinya, que même Toshiya l'entendit, et s'arrêta de jouer immédiatement. Tooru gratifia le guitariste d'une tape derrière la tête.

"Baka !!"

"Ai itai !! ça te prend souvent de frapper les gens sans raison !"

"Détrompes toi Die j'en ai une !!"

" Ha oui et laquelle"

"T'es un baka !!"

"Heu les gars, loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre une lutte qui, je n'en doute pas sera aussi sanglante que formidablement inutile demo, vous êtes pas tout seul !"

"T'as de la chance grand perche !!" Die n'eut rien le temps répondre, que déjà Tooru était dans la salle de musique, Die y pénétra a la suite de Shinya. Toshiya, qui n'avait rien dit depuis que Die l'avait interrompu, c'était assis sur le rebord de la scène. Tooru s'approcha de lui et commença a l'observer un peu de la même façon qu'un vautour avant de fondre sur sa proie.

"Tu me plais !"

"Nani ?!" Toshiya piqua un fard avant de baisser le tête n'osant soutenir le regard ni de Tooru et encore moins de Die dont il savait les réactions imprévisible.

"Je te demande pardon Tooru ?"

"Toi ne monte pas sur te grands chevaux !! j'ai pas l'intention de te piquer ton mec !!" Die allait répliquer, mais Shinya l'en empêcha, lui conseillant, a voix basse d'écouter se que Tooru avait a dire. "Et toi pas la peine de rougir comme ça !! c'est de ta ligne de basse dont je parlais !" Le ton de sa voix n'était absolument pas réprimandeur mais plus tôt moqueur, et le sourire qui se lisait sur ses lèvres l'indiquait bien. "Aussi mignon que tu sois, c'est sur le plan musical que tu me plais !"

"Tu aimes se que je fais ?!"

"Oui, ta basse est magnifique, tu sais se que tu fais et ça se sent !"

"Où tu veux en venir ? et puis d'abord comment t'as su que j'étais là ?" Toshiya tourna instinctivement la tête vers Shinya et Die, car eux seul savaient qu'il jouait de la basse. Shinya fixa aussitôt le plafond, trouvant très intéressant d'en observer la couleur ! "Shinya !!"

"Laisse le ou il est il a eu raison je te veux dans le groupe !"

"Pourquoi moi ?"

"T'es sourd ou tu le fais expret ?"

"Non j'ai très bien entendu demo je pense pas être la personne qu'il te faut !"

"Pourquoi ?" Toshiya ne le regardait plus dans les yeux, il semblait mal a l'aise, Tooru eu alors une sorte de rire nerveux. " Je vois, laisse tomber, si c'est ça alors oubli ce que je viens de te dire !" Le changement soudain de comportement de Tooru, laissa Die et Shinya sans voix. Toshiya aussi resta perplexe, mais tout a cou les paroles de Tooru lui revinrent en mémoire Si les membres de ton groupe sont intimidés par toi, alors ça ne marchera pas !! 1 Toshiya se mit a rire et se redressa, intrigué, Tooru qui était déjà dans l'encadrement de la porte se retourna.

"Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?"

"J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire !"

"Nani ?" Toshiya le fixa droit dans les yeux, en affichant un sourire confiant

"Tu ne m'intimide pas Tooru !" Tooru afficha a son tour un sourire confiant

"Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?" Toshiya tendit une main a Tooru, qui c'était reproché de lui.

"j'ai changé d'avis !" Tooru considéra un moment la main que lui tendait son camarade, qui commençait a douté qu'il la lui serre un jour, mais finalement Tooru lui empoigna la main.

"Content que ça soit toi !"

"Merci !"

"Bienvenu chez les Dir en grey !"

"Dir en grey ? je croyait que vous attendiez d'être au complet pour décider du nom du groupe ?"

"Bah oui, mais on est au complet maintenant !" Toshiya éclata de rire, décidément le petit chanteur ne se laissait pas démonter pour un sous. Toshiya alla ranger son instrument, pendant que Tooru l'attendait a la porte.

"Aller, vient, par ce que si Bou sait que je suis dans la salle de musique, il va encore me harceler, et si en plus il sait que le groupe est au complet...je vais craquer !"

"Dis, je peux te poser une question ?!"

"Bien sur !"

"Pourquoi vous l'appelez Bou ?"

" Et bien, d'abord par ce qu'il a un nom a coucher dehors !"

"Le pauvre, vous auriez pu lui en trouver un autre quand même !"

"Oui, mais l'autre raison, c'est que a chaq...

"...Bouuuuuuuuh !! Tooru-chaaaaaaaan !!" Tooru n'avait pas eu le temps de voir venir, que déjà, Bou lui sautait dessus, le faisant basculer en arrière, atterrissant une fois de plus, sur son postérieur.

"Je craque !!" Il repoussa violemment son camarade, avant se relever d'un bond "Lache moi Bou !! j'en peux plus !! t'as aucune raison de me coller comme ça !! on dirait une sangsue !! en puis de toute façon ça y le groupe est au complet et j'en changerais pas !! alors lâche moi une bonne fois pour toute !!" Tooru était hors d'haleine, et un silence de mort régnait dans le couloir. Bou, dont le sourire s'était immédiatement effacé, se releva doucement, épousseta son pantalon, et regarda Tooru, d'une telle façon que même celui-ci s'en troubla

"J'étais venu te dire qu'on m'avait proposé de jouer dans un autre groupe et que je ne savais pas quoi faire...mais merci, finalement je sais !!" Il avait parlé sur une voix monocorde qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, puis il tourna les talons laissant seul Tooru dans ses réflexions. Toshiya osa poser sa main sur son épaule, le blond tressailli avant d'ajouter

"Qu'est ce que ça peut bien me faire !! il a cas le rejoindre son groupe !! bon débarra même !!" La sonnerie retentit et ils durent se rendre en cours.

A la pause déjeuné, la mauvaise humeur du blond n'était toujours pas passé, et tout le monde pu donc en profiter. Son entrée fracassante dans la salle de musique, ou il prenaient leur déjeuné, fit sursauter tout le monde. Shinya allait lui demander se qui n'allait pas, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps

"Appel moi Tooru-chan et je répond plus de moi !!" Die, qui ne savait pas que Tooru et Toshiya avaient eu une conversation, et qui n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont le blond avait parlé a son koi quelques heures plus tôt, lui demanda sur un ton glacial

"Et on peut savoir comment on doit t'appeler alors ?" Tooru s'assit entre Shinya et Toshiya, qui lui même avait prit place a coté de Die.

"Kyo !"

"Nani ? ça sort d'où ça 'Kyo' ?"

"J'aime bien cette ville, apres tout c'est la ville ou j'ai grandit, et puis je trouve que ça sonne bien !! ça fait classe ! Surtout que ça veut quand même dire quelque chose et en plus le kanji est jolie ! oui c'est bien ! " Kyo, semblait plus se parler a lui même qu'a ses camarades

"J'ai pas tout suivit la ?!"

"Kyo, abréviation de Kyoto !! baka !"

"Baka toi même !! t'as cas mieux t'exprimer aussi !!"

"C'est pas ma faute si tu comprend rien !!"

"Non mais ç..."

"...STOP !!" Toshiya mis fin a la dispute "Die, To...Kyo, ça suffit, vous allez pas recommencer a vous disputer !! surtout pour des conneries !!" Die n'osa pas contredire son koi et Kyo en profita pour se moquer de lui

"On sait qui tiens la culotte dans le couple..." Mais Die n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que déjà, Kyo recevait un magnifique tape sur la tête de la part du bassiste ! Le reste du déjeuner se passa sans encombre, et une fois que tout le monde eu fini et ranger leurs affaires Kyo ajouta. "Au fait puisqu'on est au complet, demain soir on répète apres les cours !"

"Nani ? sans bassiste ?"

"Suis un peu Shin-chan, notre bassiste est juste a coté de toi !" Kyo fit un clin d'œil a l'intention de Toshiya et quitta la pièce.

"Nani ? alors finalement ...?!"

"Hai ! enfin si vous voulez bien de moi !"

"évidement ! baka" Toshiya n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Die l'embrassait, le serrant dans le cocon de ses bras. "Okaeri"

"Et si on nous voyait !?"

"Je m'en fou ! j'en ai eu envie toute la matinée...Ai Itai !! Qu'est ce que vous avez tous a me frapper aujourd'hui !!"

"Je te l'ai dit Die, a chaque fois que tu diras ou feras une connerie je te taperais avec ce que j'ai sous la main !!"

"Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit !!"

"Baka !! si ont vous voyez vous serez renvoyer tout les deux !! et ce dans le meilleur des cas alors tiens toi !!" Die lâcha Toshiya et fit la tête, mais il savait que Kaoru avait raison, s'il venait a être surpris il pourrait dire a dieu au lycée...dans le meilleur des cas !

_Pourquoi ? poursuoi ? pourquoi ?...je sais plus ou j'en suis, je...k'so c'est deguelasse, j'en ai marre...alors c'est tout ce qu'il pensait de moi...Teruki avait raison...merde !_ Depuis son altercation avec Kyo, Bou c'était réfugié sur le toit du lycée, là au moins il pouvait être tranquille, personne ne pourrait le voir pleurer...Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, c'est seulement quand il sentit que quelqu'un c'était assis a coté de lui qu'il releva la tête, le yeux rougit et gonflé, le visage inondé de larme. Il ne pu soutenir longtemps le regard de son camarade, avant de se jeter dans ses bras, pour perpétuer ses pleures le visage enfoui dans son cou. Le brun le serra un peu plus dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux dans un geste de réconfort. Entre deux crises de larme, Bou parvint a articuler quelques phrases.

"Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?" De ses pouces, Teruki balaya les larmes fraichement versé du blond.

"Kanon t'as vu monter en pleurant, alors il est venu me voir, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?" Bou ne réussi pas a retenir ses pleures, mais malgres tout il articula une réponse

"To...Tooru..."

"Tu...lui as dit ?" Le blond fit 'non' de la tête

"Je...il...j'ai voulu lui parler de ta proposition, mais...il m'as...il m'as jeté par terre et...et il m'as dit des choses...des choses horrible alors je suis partie...je...hoo Teruki t'avais raison !! j'ai vraiment étais trop stupide de croire qu'il pourrait s'interesser a moi un jour !"

"Shuuut, ne dis pas ça ! tu avais le droit d'espérer ! Apres...bah c'est Tooru, je sais qu'il peux être vraiment dure dans se qu'il dit, mais par fois c'est pas plus mal. Même si il n'avait certainement pas a te parler comme il l'a fait, au moins maintenant tu es fixé ne ?"

"Hai ! Demo, même si je...si il ne voulait pas de moi en tant que...que..." Le mot ne voulait pas sortir, il demeura coincé dans sa gorge "J'espérais au moi que l'on puisse être amis ! mais...apres..apres ça je sais qu'en réalité il m'a toujours détesté !" Ses pleure redoublèrent et Teruki le serra plus fort contre lui, montrant a son ami tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

"Arrête de dire des bêtises ! comment pourrait on détester quelqu'un comme toi !" Bou leva son regard vers son ami et plongea ses yeux noir dans les siens. "Tu vaut beaucoup plus que ce que tu veux bien le croire !! tu est quelqu'un de formidable Bou, et même si Tooru ne t'aime pas comme tu le voudrais, sache que tu as autour de toi une multitude de gens qui t'aime pour ce que tu es et rien d'autre ! alors sèche ses vilaines larmes, qui ne te vont pas, et fait moi un de ses magnifique sourire dont tu as le secret." Bou consentit a afficher un faible sourire, se qui réconforta un peu Teruki, qui fut heureux d'avoir gagné cette petite victoire sur le chagrin de son ami.. Tant dis que le brun entamait un mouvement pour se relever, Bou le fit re-basculer en arrière et écrasât ses lèvres contre celle de Teruki, qui resta appuyé en arrière sur ses deux main, les yeux grand ouvert tant dis que le blond l'embrassait. A sa propre surprise, Teruki ne repoussa pas Bou, au contraire, il ferma les yeux et choisit d'approfondir le baiser, connaissant la chaleur de la bouche de son ami pour la première fois, il trouva sa très agréable, plus qu'avec Rei ?...Rei la pensée de sa petite amie ramena Teruki a la réalité, et sa réaction fut plus brutale qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Bou semblait a la fois choqué et attristé, il mis quelques secondes avant de réagir, très lentement il se releva, alors que le brun était toujours assis par terre, il épousseta ses vêtements, considéra Teruki un moment, puis indéniablement les larmes montèrent et se mirent a couler le long de ses joues clair, pour venir perler sur son menton avant de s'écraser sur le toit bétonné du lycée. Teruki se redressa a son tour, mais quand il voulu s'approcher de Bou, celui quitta le toit en courant. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, le brun décida de rejoindre Miku et Kanon, dans la veille salle de classe, ou ils avaient décidé de se retrouver apres déjeuner pour parler du groupe. Quand il pénétra dans la salle il trouva Miku assis, sur les jambe de Kanon, entrain de s'embrasser, il sourit, c'était rare de les voir extérioriser leur relation, surtout dans l'enceinte du lycée. Teruki attendit quelques secondes, avant de tousser pour signaler sa présence a ses camarades. Miku sursauta, descendant aussitôt de son 'perchoir' pour s'assoir par terre, rouge comme une pivoine, Kanon quant a lui semblait satisfait, mais son expression changea quand il s'adressa a Teruki.

"Tu l'as trouvé ?"

"Oui"

"Et ?"

"Et il va pas bien."

"Jusque là je crois que j'avais compris en le voyant partir en pleurant, mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? pourquoi il était aussi triste ?"

"C'est que je sais pas je...il c'est passé quelque chose de bizarre là-haut"

"Bizarre ? bizarre comment ?"

"Je sais pas trop si j'ai le droit d'en parler."

"Tu sais si on doit former un groupe, vaut que l'on puisse se confier les uns aux autres non ?" Teruki acquiesça, se saisit d'une chaise et s'assit en face de Kanon, prés que Miku qui avait pausé la tête sur les genoux de son compagnon.

"Je sais pas trop par ou commencer !"

"Le début serrait parfait !" Teruki considéra Kanon un moment avant de comprendre que celui-ci essayait juste de la détendre un peu, en effet il ne se sentait pas très a l'aise.

"Oui, sans doute. Voila le jour ou j'ai discuté avec Bou au sujet du groupe, en fait il ne m'a pas dit oui comme je vous l'ai dit. Je..il voulait réfléchir un peu pour...en parler a Tooru."

"Tooru ? pourquoi ?"

"C'est ce que je lui ai demandé ! pourquoi il s'acharnait tant a vouloir intégrer son groupe alors que voila quoi ! et il m'as dit que...que c'était pour lui une façon de passer du temps avec lui."

"Tu veux dire que...Bou est...amoureux de Tooru ? notre Tooru ? cette sale tête de mule ?"

"Lui-même"

"il fait dans le simple dit moi !"

"Oui surement, et aujourd'hui Bou a voulu lui parlait de ma proposition et Tooru, d'après ce que j'ai compris, l'as carrément envoyé sur les roses et Bou a pas bien encaissé la chose je dirais."

"J'imagine, surtout que légendaire comme est la délicatesse de Tooru ça a du faire mal."

"Je sais pas exactement ce qui c'est passé, en tout cas j'ai laissé Bou parler et pleurer et quand j'ai voulu me redresser il..."

"Il ?"

"Il m'a embrassé et au lieu de le repousser gentiment je l'ai laisser faire et j'ai suivis..."

"Comment ça tu ...et.." Kanon regarda alternativement Teruki et Miku, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment le comportement de ses deux camarades.

"Justement, et ma réaction a était plus violente que ce que j'aurais voulu et je l'ai repoussé, et quand j'ai voulu m'approcher de lui, il c'est enfouit alors je suis venu vous retrouver !" Miku redressa la tête

"Heu...Gomen, demo j'ai pas tout suivit la !" Teruki acquiesça une fois encore avant de répondre

"J'ai...une petite amie !"

"Ho je vois." fut tout ce que Miku trouva a répondre avant de reposer sa tête sur les jambes ferme de Kanon.

"Et tu sais pas ou il est partit donc !"

"Non, et les cours vont pas tarder a reprendre !"

"Ok, dans ce cas toi tu vas en cours et toi aussi mon koi, tu diras a Nijimura-sensei que je me sentais pas bien que je suis rentré chez moi !"

"Mais.."

"Y'as pas de mais qui tienne, je vais chercher Bou, on va pas le laisser tout seul, surtout dans cet état !" Teruki fixa le sol il se sentait coupable, il n'aurait pas du le laisser partir

"C'est a moi d'aller le chercher, je..."

"...tu es délégué, ça serait pas très bien vu si tu loupais des cours comme ça ! Et c'est pas la peine de t'en vouloir comme ça ! c'est pas ta faute !"

"Hmm si tu le dis"

"Bon allez y tout les deux ! il a pas du aller bien loin, une fois que je l'ai retrouvé je l'emmène chez lui !"

"Ok, je passerais apres les cours, pour savoir comment il va !"

"D'accord a ce soir Teruki-kun !" Le plus âgé quitta la salle, Kanon embrassa Miku avant de le laisser rejoindre leur classe, puis il partit a la recherche de son camarade.

Il l'avait cherché par tout dans l'établissement avant de se résigner et de finalement le trouver a l'extérieure, adossé a tronc d'arbre, il avait replié ses jambe contre son torse et enfui son visage entre ses bras. Kanon s'approcha avec précaution, avant de s'agenouiller devant le blond, qui ne leva même pas les yeux.

"Vas t'en !!"

"Merci pour l'accueil !" Bou reconnut la vois de Kanon et le regarda

"Ho c'est toi ! je croyais que c'était..."

"Je sais pertinemment qui tu croyais que c'était , mais c'est pas très sympa pour lui !"

"Comment tu peux dire ça ! tu sais pas."

"Si au contraire je sais ce qui c'est passé !"

"Tout ?"

"Absolument tout ! Teruki était tellement mal, il voulait venir te chercher lui même mais je lui est dit qu'il valait mieux que je m'en charge."

"J'aurais pas du réagir comme ça! je lui en veux pas le moins du monde ! Apres tout Teruki et en droit de ne rien ressentir pour moi ! je sais même pas ce qui m'a pris de l'embrasser, mais quand j'ai sentit qu'il répondait a mon baiser je..."

"Je comprend, apres ce que Tooru t'as fait c'est normale, mais tu sais, Teruki t'aime vraiment beaucoup, mais plus comme un frère tu vois, et il ne pourra certainement jamais t'aimer autrement !" Kanon souriait très franchement.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" Bou fit une drôle de moue qui prouva que ça aller mieux, la présence de Kanon lui redonnait toujours la sourire.

"Par ce que Teruki a une petite amie !"

"Nani ?! mais je savais pas !! Kanisama qu'est ce que j'ai fais !!"

"Rassures toi il n'a pas l'intention de la laisser, il l'aime trop pour ça !et c'est pour ça que sa réaction a été plus violente que ce qu'il l'eu cru ! il s'en veux de t'avoir blessè !"

"Je comprend, je comprend mieux, j'irais lui parler demain ! je veux conserver son amitié ! il compte beaucoup pour moi aussi !!"

"J'en doute pas un seule instant ! mais t'as cas venir chez moi ce soir ! Teruki doit passer et Miku sera certainement la lui aussi ! comme ça on serra au complet on pourra parler du groupe !"

"Heu...justement en parlant du groupe je...je suis désolé mais ça se fera sans moi !"

"Nani ? mais pourquoi !"

"Je...je crois que je vais laisser tomber la musique pour le moment, j'ai plus trop le cœur a jouer tu comprend, alors je vais attendre un peu et me laisser le temps de réfléchir, désolé"

"C'est pas grave, je comprend tout a fait ! mais ça t'empêche pas de passer a la maison ce soir ! les autres s'inquiète pour toi !"

"D'accord, je viendrais, comme ça je pourrais parler a Teruki !" Même si Kanon affichait un magnifique sourire, le faite que Bou veuille arrêté la musique l'affecta beaucoup, mais préféra lui laisser le temps qu'il voulait pour réfléchir, apres tout cela ne durerais surement pas...

**Kyoto, une semaine plus tard, lycée**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils se retrouvaient un soir sur deux, dans la salle de musique pour répéter. C'était donc la troisième fois qu'ils passaient la soirée tous en ensemble, le proviseur ayant consentit a leur laisser la salle de musique apres le cours a condition que celle-ci soit rangée et nettoyée. La répétition de se soir était terminé et chacun rangeait son instrument, sauf Kyo qui remettais déjà sa veste.

"Dite les gars, il est que 18h on pourrait aller boire un verre quelque part non ?"

"Désolé Kyo, pas pour moi, je dois me lever super tôt demain, j'ai rendez vous !"

"Ho ok comme tu voudras et vous" Kyo c'était tourné vers Shinya, Die et Toshiya

"Moi aussi je vais rentrer, j'ai pas mal de devoir pour demain ! Mais si tu veux y aller vas Totchi, je ramène ta basse a la maison si tu veux !" Toshiya interrogea son koi du regard, qui lui sourit

"Ok, merci Shin-chan !"

Une fois a l'extérieure, Shinya, chargé de la basse de son camarade, prit donc une direction différente de celle des trois autres. Kyo les avaient emmené dans un petit barre sympa, ou ils avaient passé deux heures a discuter en buvant. Mais a 20h ils durent quitter les lieues, non sans regret, mais le lendemain ils avaient cours et puis Toshiya ne voulait pas rentrer trop tard, pour ne pas déranger les parents de Shinya qui avaient déjà l'immense gentillesse de bien vouloir l'héberger. Die insista pour le raccompagner.

"T'étais pas obligé tu sais ! ça te fais faire un sacré détoure ! je connais bien le chemin maintenant, je me perd plus !"

"Je m'en doute ! mais j'avais envies de rester avec toi le plus longtemps possible !" Toshiya lui sourit et passa son bras autour de sa taille alors que de son coté Die encerclait ses épaules.

"Comme demain soir on répète pas j'avais l'intention d'aller chercher quelque chose du coté des agences immobilières ! de préférence pas trop loin du lycée !"

"Ne ? pourquoi ça ? les parents de Shinya t'ont dit qu'ils ne voulaient plus t'héberger ?"

"Non pas du tout loin de là même, c'est juste que ça me gène de rester chez eux, je leur ai imposé ma présence au pied levé, il m'héberge, me nourrisse, ma lessive est faite, et ils ne veulent pas d'agent de ma part, alors je vais me chercher un petit quelque chose !"

"Mais avec quoi tu vas payer ?"

"Je me suis trouvé un petit boulot ! bon il va falloir que je jongle avec les répèts et mes devoirs mais ça devrait aller !"

"Tu te compliques un peut la vie non !"

"Peut être mais je peux pas faire autrement ! je vais libérer les parents de Shinya ! en plus c'est pas spécialement grand chez eux et avec une personne en plus ! et puis Shinya aimerais surement retrouver son intimité et le silence !"

"Le silence ?"

"Le basse n'est pas un instrument silencieux !"

"Oui en effet, mais tu sais tu...tu pourrais venir vivre chez moi !"

"Mais ça reviendrais au même !!"

"Pas du tout !" Die s'arrêta de marche et saisit Toshiya part les deux épaules , le regardant dans les yeux "Mes parents n'opposeront aucune résistance pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils travaillent beaucoup et ne sont pas souvent a la maison, en plus ils seront content que je ne passe plus mes soirée seul ! en plus chez moi c'est plus tôt grand, la basse tu pourras en jouer sans déranger personne, on pourra même répéter les morceaux ensemble et pour ce qui est de l'intimité, tu fais partie de la mienne alors ça me dérange pas !" Toshiya resta bouche bée, il était tellement ému que les larmes lui montèrent, Die le serra contre lui "C'est décidé, pour ce soir je te raccompagne chez Shinya, moi j'en parle a mes parents, et demain soirs on ramène toutes tes affaires chez moi. Comme ça on pourra passer plus que les vacances de noël ensemble !"

"Je...merci Die"

"Si tu savais comme je t'aime Totchi"

_A suivre..._

_Kamisama j'ai mis plus d'un mois a le boucler celui-la Oo faut dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de chose a faire et que l'histoire commence a se compliquer (peut être pas pour vous mais moi oui XD) et je ne voulais pas bâcler ce chapitre . Le flash back d'un mois est enfin terminé (j'ai cru qu'il finirait jamais XDD) et je vais donc pourvoir reprendre l'histoire ou je l'avais laissé ! (au début du chap04 XD) Encore désolée pour le retard, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ._

_Bon, mardi est tombé la nouvelle du départ de Bou, je suis triste pour les An cafe, mais que cela ne les empêche pas de continuer a nous enchanter avec leurs musiques et que Bou puisses réaliser son rêve !! Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne nuit et vous dit a bientôt oyasumiiiiii ja ne _

_Nana-chanfatiguée TTba alors va te coucher becasse XD (20/04/07; 00h51)_

1 Chap 3 pou ceux qui auraient oublié lol (moi par exemple XD)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-Chan_

_**Sujet**__ : Toujours les même BG o_

_**Genre**__ : Flash back, les années lycée (la façon dont se sont formés les groupes dans cette fic est une pure invention de ma part et en aucun cas la realitée ) _

_**Disclaimer**__ : Je vous rappel que c'est bientot mon anniv' alors si vous savez pas quoi m'offrire je les veux bien XD_

_**Spoiler**__ : heu...difficile a dire Ano...si en guise de spoile je vous dit que ce chapitre c'est la suite du chap07 ça vous va Oo_

_**Resumé :**__ J'ai enfin fini ce biiiiip de flash back de 1 mois et je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre l'histoire ou je l'ai laissé _

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Bon si j'ai mis longtemps a commencer ce chapitre c'est tout simplement pake j'ai bcp de chose a dire dans l'histoire et que je voudrais pas faire de baitise donc j'ai prféré faire ça dans la calme et tout reprendre tranquillement pour bien organiser la chose en plus de ça je suis partie en vacances et j'ai eu (j'ai toujours d'ailleure mais bon) des probleme de famille sans parler du faite que je soit malade XD efin bref tout ça pour dire que voila je commence a peine le chapitre 08 en esperant que ma fic vous plaise toujours bonne lecture _

_Nana-chan (29/04/07)_

**Aishiteru**

par Nana-chan

**Kyoto, Lycée (Flash back terminé 1)**

**"Vacanceeees !!" Kyo bondit de la scène et sautillait partout dans la salle de musique comme un gamin excité.**

**"Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le nain !"**

**"DIE !" Le guitariste ferma les yeux et se protégea la tête de ses deux bras, s'attendant a recevoir un coup de la part de son ainé. Celui-ci fit mine de prendre son élan pour le frapper avec ce qu'il avait sous la main, a savoir sa guitare, mais celui-ci se ravisa. "Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais être assez cruel pour te frapper, avec mon bébé !"**

**"Merci Kaoru !! je savais bien que sous ta carapace d'acier se cachait un c**œur avec des sentiments humain !"

"Non, arrête Die, tu te fais du mal en croyant ça ! la seule raison qui fait que je ne t'ai pas encore fendu le crane est que je n'est aucune envie d'abimer ma gratte !" Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Shinya, qui n'était pas spécialement démonstratif rigolait de bon cœur. Sauf Die,qui faisait plus ou moins la tête, Toshiya s'assura d'un coup d'œil, que la porte de la salle était bien fermée et encercla la taille fine de son compagnon avant de déposer un petit baiser sur son nez. Celui-ci s'en troubla, décroisa les bras et le serra contre lui avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Mais l'étreinte ne fut que de courte durée, interrompue par la toux et la remarque de Kaoru.

"Dites, ça vous der rangerais de pas vous étouffer mutuellement en publique !" Même Kyo, qui n'était jamais le dernier pour les asticoter gentiment, fut surpris par le ton de son camarade, heureusement Shinya brisa le pesant silence.

"Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuies, mais il commence a se faire tard alors je vous laisse !"

"Mais on est en vacances Shin-chan !! on pourrait en profiter pour sortir un peu ne ?!"

"Désolé Kyo, demain je prend le train très tôt ! je vais passer une semaine dans la famille de ma mère pour noël !"

"Tant pis !! on répétera qu'a partir de la deuxième semaine ! amuses toi bien !"

"Pas de problème ! merci ! passez un bon noël !" Shinya fit signe a ses camarades et quitta la salle. Kyo se tourna alors vers les trois autres.

"Et vous les gars ça vous tente une petite soirée tranquille entre homme !"

"Pas pour nous Kyo ! Enfin en tout cas pour moi ! Mes parents partent en voyage d'affaire demain matin et ce pour toute les vacances, donc comme ils ne seront pas là demain, ils veulent fêter mon anniversaire ce soir ! Mais toi tu peux y aller si tu veux Totchi !"

"Ca va pas ! je veux rester avec toi et fêter ton anniversaire comme il se doit avec tes parents !"

"Ouai c'est ce qu'on dit..." Kyo laissa volontairement trainer la fin de sa phrase mais ne laissa pas le temps a Die de répliquer quoi que ce soit. "c'est bon j'ai compris les tourtereaux ! de toute façon on se voit demain pour fêter dignement tes 19 ans de connerie !!" Die soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ok pas de problème Kyo, Matta ashita !" Toshiya et Die quittèrent la salle étroitement serré l'un contre l'autre, pour se 'protéger du froid'.

"Hm je crois qu'il ne reste que toi et moi ! on va boire un verre ?"

"Si c'est toi qui invite !" Kaoru éclata de rire et donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami.

"Ok ça marche ! décidément tu perd pas le nord !" Ils s'assurèrent une dernière fois que tout était en ordre et tant dit que Kyo verrouillait la porte, une main s'abattit sur son épaule et le fit sursauter.

"Désolé Kyo, je voulais pas te faire peur"

"Oui bah t'as loupé ton coup !"

"Désolé !"

"Alors Kyo, je croyais que rien ne pouvait effrayer un warumono !"

"Ho toi ça va !!"

"Encore désolé, demo j'ai a te parler !"

"Je t'écoute !"

"Ano, seul a seul, si ça te dérange pas !"

"Je vous laisse ! a plus Kanon ! Kyo je t'attend dehors." Le plus âge laissa donc le blond et le brun tranquille.

"Alors ? qu'est ce qui ce passe ?"

"Voila... Si je suis venu c'est pour te parler de...de Bou."

"Je t'arrête tout de suite! tu vas te fatiguer pour rien ! j'ai ma vie, il a la sienne et c'est très bien comme ça ! chacun fait ce qui lui plait sans empiéter su la vie des autres, surtout le mienne ! je chante dans mon groupe, je suis heureux, il joue dans un groupe, il est heureux ! tu vois tout le monde est heureux !! alors n'essaye pas de recoller les pots ça servirait a rien !"

"Ca y est ? t'as finis ? je peux en placer une ?" Kyo ne releva pas et laissa continuer son camarade. "Merci ! écoute Bou ne va pas bien du tout, il est très loin d'être heureux !"

"Désolé pour lui mais je vois pas trop ce que je viens faire là-dedans !"

"Depuis votre altercation, il refuse d'approcher sa guitare, il mange presque rien et vu sa tête je doute qu'il dorme beaucoup ! sans parler du fait qu'il ne soit pas venu en cour depuis une semaine!"

"Je suis désolé qu'il se soir mis dans cet état !! surtout qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de raison. On a jamais été très proche !"

"Peut être de ton point de vu mais...écoute Bou t'aime beaucoup, il a beaucoup d'estime pour toi. Kyo il...il t'aime !" Kanon aurait été incapable de dire si Kyo avait clairement saisi l'information, ou si il avait des problèmes de digestion. Il demeura interdit pendant quelque secondes avant de demander.

"Mais je...depuis combien de temps ?"

"Tu tiens vraiment a le savoir ?" Kyo fit 'non' de la tête avant d'ajouter

"Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour l'aider ?"

"Content de t'entendre dire ça !"

**Kyoto, chez Bou**

"Kombawa Saitou-san ! désolé de vous déranger a cette heure-ci"

"bonsoir, vous...vous êtes un ami de Kazuhiko 2 ?"

"Heu...oui, on peut dire ça comme ça !"

"Entrez je vous en pris."

"Aigatô" Kyo pénétra dans la petite maison et se déchaussa. Il n'était pas très a l'aise, il regardait un peu partout autour de lui, la petite maison était très chaleureuse, le hall d'entrée était simplement meublé d'un petit buffet sur lequel était disposé quelques cadres photo, la plus part représentant Bou. Il est vraiment mignon... La voix de la mère de son camarade l'arracha a ses pensées.

"Vous êtes Tooru n'est ce pas ?" Kyo se troubla

"Ano, hai !"

"Kazuhiko parle souvent de vous, il a beaucoup d'estime pour vous !"

"Oui je..c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, et c'est pour ça que je suis là." La femme acquiesça et lui indiqua la chambre de son fils a l'étage, puis le laissa, retournant probablement au salon. En haut il n'y avait que trois portes, la mère de Bou lui avait indiqué que la porte du fond était la salle de bain, a droite les sanitaires et en face la chambre de son camarade. Il s'en approcha silencieusement et en fixa quelque seconde le panneau de bois, il réfléchissait a ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire pour lui redonner gout a la guitare et au lycée. Il frappa à la porte, pas de réponse, il recommença, un peu plus fort cette fois, au cas ou Bou se serait endormi, toujours pas réponse.

"Ano, Bou ? T'es là ?" Un bruit métallique, quelque chose qui tombait, le bruit ne provenait pas de la chambre, mais de la pièce au fond, vers laquelle se dirigea Kyo "Bou ?" doucement il fit tourner la poignet, il resta figé un moment, le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait

"SORT !! SORT D'ICI !!" Bou était assis par terre, adossé a la baignoire, il semblait a la fois triste et terrorisé. Et ses deux mains tremblantes empoignaient une lame de rasoir, qu'il brandissait a présent vers Kyo, qui ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer la fine trainé de sang sur l'avant bras de son camarade. Kyo se retourna aussi sec, verrouillant la porte de la salle de bain, avant de reporter son attention sur Bou.

"Bou...calme to..."

"...VAS T'EN !!" a présent il pleurait, des larmes intarissable s'écoulaient de ses yeux artificiellement bleu, remarqua Kyo, tout comme le fait qu'il soit coiffé avec soin, légèrement maquillé, et vêtu d'une...jupe.

"Bou...Pourquoi ?"

"Sort..." cette fois il s'agissait plus d'une supplication que d'un ordre, il avait du mal a garder les bras tendu, 'menaçant' Kyo de sa lame, il ne soutenait d'ailleurs plus son regard. Kyo s'accroupit afin d'être a la même hauteur que le blond 3, mais quand il voulu faire un geste vers celui-ci pour le calmer et le réconforter, Bou remonta sa garde. Mais Kyo ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il s'avança encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la lame de rasoir touche sa poitrine. Bou sembla surpris, désorienté.

"Alors ? vas y ! qu'est ce que tu attend ? c'est bien ce que tu veux non ?" Bou appuya la lame de rasoir sur la chemise arrachant un léger gemissement de douleur à Kyo, qui cependant tendit les bras pour se saisir de son ami.

"Je suis désolé Bou !"

"Non..." les bras de Bou finirent par céder, quand Kyo l'attira contre lui "Laisse moi..."

"Non ! je te laisserais pas Bou" il essayait de se débattre mais en vain, car même si il n'avait pas était aussi faible, Kyo aurait quand même eu le dessus sur lui. Bou capitula et se laissa aller a pleurer sur l'épaule de Kyo, qui durant plusieurs minutes ne cessa de lisser les long cheveux de Bou, tout en lui murmurant inlassablement "je suis désolé" Bou finit par se calmer, son ami le dégagea de son épaule et débarrassa son doux visage des mèches de cheveux qui s'y était collées avec ses larmes. Avec une infini douceur il se saisit le poignet meurtri de Bou, et déposa un délicat baiser sur la plait, encore douloureuse, avant de se redresser. Il ouvrit le placard aux dessus du lavabo et en sorti une trousse a pharmacie. Il se remit a hauteur de Bou, désinfecta sa blessure et y appliqua un bandage. "voila, c'est finit !" Bou saisit son poignet de son autre main et le blottit contre sa poitrine, avant de se remettre a pleurer. Kyo fit glisser son index sous son menton et lui fit redresser son visage, le fixant droit dans les yeux il lui sourit avec réconfort. Et contre toute attente Bou parvint a esquisser un faible sourire. Kyo l'aida a se relever le soutenant dans le cocon de ses bras, l'escortant jusqu'à sa chambre, et l'assit sur son lit.

"Ca va mieux ?" Bou ne répondit rien et un silence pesant s'installa durant plusieurs minutes.

"Je..." Bou tremblait fixant obstinément le sol, n'osant pas regarder son ami. "...les autres, je..."

"...je leur dirais rien Bou ! ça sera notre secret a tout les deux" Le plus jeune fut surpris notre...tout les deux, et presque malgres lui il sourit, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne c'était pas senti heureux.

"d'accord..merci Tooru."

"C'est normal...entre amis."

"...merci..." l'atmosphère était plus tôt gênante, chacun regardant de-ci, de-là. Dans un sursaut Bou se leva, se dirigeant vers son placard et apres quelques minutes de fouille acharnée, il en sortit un t-shirt a l'évidence trop grand pour lui, noir, tout simple et le tendit a Kyo.

"Ano, je sais que je suis un héros et tout et tout mais je ne puis accepter de récompense voyons ! pas de gloire parmi les héros !"

"Baka !! regarde ta chemise !" Non seulement la chemise blanche de Kyo était légèrement déchirée, mais la ou la lame était rentrée en contact avec sa peau, une tache de sang maculait a présent le tissus.

"Ho!..." Il se saisit du t-shirt et le déposa sur le lit. Kyo déboutonna sa chemise, Bou rougit, car du haut de ses 18 ans Kyo avait déjà un corps magnifique dont les muscle était parfaitement dessiné. Bou préféra s'occuper a autre chose. Il récupéra la chemise de son ainé et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Ne le voyant pas revenir, Kyo le rejoignit et le trouva figé devant l'entrée, sa chemise étroitement serrée contre lui. Celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule le faisant sortir de sa torpeur.

"laisse je la laverait chez moi !"

"Non! je...je le ferais" et il fit un pas dans la salle d'eau, se retourna et fit un grand sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, a Kyo, qui lui rendit.

"Ok...eto, je vais devoir y aller. commence a se faire tard !"

"D'accord, je te raccompagne jusqu'en bas !"

"Ano...ta mère dira rien ?"

"Doshite ?"

"Ben, ça te va vraiment bien, demo je doute qu'elle apprentie ta tenu !"

"Heu...oui, t'as sans doute raison." machinalement il rabaissa sa jupe. " Bien...heu...passe un joyeux noël Tooru !"

"Ouai, toi aussi !" Il avait presque disparu dans les escaliers quand il s'adressa a Bou de nouveau "Au fait, demain soir on va au Pearl pour l'anniversaire de Die, tu veux venir ?"

"Oui, j'en serrais ravis !"

"Alors a demain soir !"

" Oui." Son visage s'illumina une fois de plus d'un magnifique sourire.

"Ho! j'y pense demo maintenant on m'appelle Kyo !"

"Ha ! pourquoi ?" Kyo chercha ses mots avant de répondre

" Un chanteur se doit d'avoir un nom de scène ! Tooru ça faisait trop bébé !"

"Si tu le dis !" Kyo n'ajouta rien, il remit sa veste, qu'il avait enlevé pour retirer sa chemise, ajusta son écharpe et sorti.

**Le Pearl, lendemain, fin d'apres midi.**

Dans le bar l'ambiance était chaleureuse et la bonne humeur envahissait la grande salle. Sur une table dans le fond de la pièce, Toshiya, Die et Kaoru attendaient Kyo, un verre de bière a la main.

"Alors ça c'est bien passé hier soir ?"

"Oui, tranquille ! tu sais, on a diner et en fin de soirée mes parents m'ont offert leur cadeau ! rien de bien extraordinaire quoi."

"t'as eu quoi ?"

"Heu...un live de X-Japan et de l'argent"

"Sympa !"

" Et toi avec Kyo ?"

"Bah rien ! Kanon et venu lui parler apres que vous soyez parti et il a filé en disant qu'il avait un truc a faire."

"Sans rien dire de plus ?"

"Iie !"

"On va pouvoir lui demander !" Toshiya désigna la porte qui venait de se refermer dans un cliquetis commun. Le petit blond venait de faire son entrée, mais a la grande surprise des trois autres il n'était pas seul.

"Mais c'est..."

"Salut les gars ! heu... j'ai invité Bou a se joindre a nous !"

"Aucun problème !" Ils se serrèrent autour de la table afin de tenir tout les cinq dessus. Ils parlèrent a bâton rompu pendant une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce que Kyo tape de ses deux mains sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Arborant un visage des plus sérieux.

"Bon, passons au choses sérieuse" tous se regardèrent, ne sachant absolument pas ou le chanteur voulait en venir. L'air toujours grave il plongea dans son sac en bandoulière et en abattit le contenu sur la table.

"CADEAUX" Et il éclata de rire. "Bah alors les gars, faite pas cette tête !"

"Baka !!"

"Ho ça va si on peut même plus rigoler."

" Le problème c'est le caractère douteux de ton humour Kyo ! Mais bon ta bêtise naturel est pardonnée ! ouvre tes cadeaux Die."

"Ano...ok" Kaoru lui tendit un paquet rectangulaire, plus tôt épais. Die se saisit du cadeau et l'examina sous toute ses coutures, avant de la dépouiller de son emballage.

" T'es malade !! Une truc comme ça t'as du le payer une fortune !!" Le roux exhibât un accordeur flambant neuf.

"c'est de la part de Shinya et moi, le tiens est mort alors on c'est dit que ça te serait utile."

"Sûr !! merci." Il continua avec le présent de Bou, il s'agissait d'un large bracelet en cuir, fermé par deux boucles argentées. Toshiya lui avait offert une magnifique chaine en argent massif, agrémentée d'un médaillon gravé de leur deux initiales. Puis vint le tour de Kyo, qui paraissait très excité, il avait disposé devant lui deux paquets.

"Deux ? tu es trop généreux Kyo !! que fait tu de ta réputation de warumono !!" Celui-ci rebondi sur le même ton ironique que son camarade.

"Ha ! si tu savais !! ma générosité fera ma perte j'en suis sur !!" Le premier cadeau que le blond lui donna était plat et carré, apres ouverture, il s'agissait d'un album du groupe préféré de Die, qui avait était tiré en édition limité, et que le roux n'avait encore jamais trouvé.

"Shimatta !! mais ou t'as trouvé ça !"

"Ha !! si tu savais tout ce que j'ai du faire pour l'avoir"

"Tu a enfin cédé aux pressions du gouvernement, qui voulait donner ton corps a la science pour redécouvrir pourquoi tu es un microbe ?"

"Et apres c'est mon humour qui est douteux !!" Kyo fit le tête, mais quelques seconde seulement, bien trop excité par son deuxième cadeau, qu'il donna a Die, qui arrache le papier sur une face de la petite boite en carton et fronça les sourcils, Kyo, lui, affichait une mine plus que satisfaite.

"qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"Bah lis !!" 'huile pour le corps...arôme pomme'

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je me suis dit que cela pourrait VOUS être utile..." il laissa volontairement trainer la fin de sa phrase 4 Die rougit et fit un mouvement pour cacher le flacon, avant que son koi ne le voit, mais il lui prit des mains.

"C'est quoi ?" Toshiya mis moins de temps que Die pour comprendre et piqua un fard, rendant le paquet a son compagnon, qui s'empressa de le ranger avec les autres cadeaux. Kyo, quant a lui, semblait très content de la réaction de ses amis face a sa 'trouvaille'. Quand la nuit commença a tomber, il payèrent leur consommations. Avant de se séparer, Kyo leur rappela qu'ils reprenaient les répétitions des le retour de Shinya.

**Kyoto, salle de musique, 27 decembre**

"K'so mais qu'est ce qu'il fait Shinya !! je lui ai téléphoné hier soir pour lui dire qu'on répétait aujourd'hui !!"

"Il a peut être oublié ! ou alors il était trop fatigué du voyage."

"Ouai mais bon, même si on peut répéter sans batteur, il aurait pu prévenir !...en tout cas y'en a deux qui s'ennuient pas !!" Les deux en question étaient en effet très occupé. Die avait prit place sur une chaise, tant dit que Toshiya avait préféré confortablement s'installer a califourchon sur les jambes de celui-ci. tout deux échangeaient depuis dix bonnes minutes, un langoureux baiser. Autant cela amusait et réjouissait Kyo, autant Kaoru sembla irrité et au bord de la crise de nerf.

"Vous avez pas bientôt fini de vous donner en spectacle ! si on vous voit on peut dire a dieu a la salle pour répéter!"

" Je te signale que le bâtiment est désert !! y'a que nous ici !!"

" Sur ce coup la ils marquent un point." Kyo affichait une mine de gamin, mais cela ne fit qu'énerver un peu plus Kaoru.

"Et puis merde !! faite ce que vous voulez!! je vais m'en fumer une !" Il prit sa veste et quitta la salle en claquant la porte derrière lui. Ayant refroidit l'atmosphère, Toshiya s'assit correctement, toujours sur les genoux de Die, qui enroula ses bras autour de la taille fine de Toshiya, qui appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Kyo resta ou il était, mais préféra s'assoir, par terre donc. Mais a peine eu -t-il le temps de s'assoir que deja la porte s'ouvrait, sur Kaoru.

"T'as pas dis que tu sortais fumer ?" Le guitariste n'ajouta rien et garda la porte ouverte pour laisser entrer Shinya. "Ha !! bah enfin !!"

"Gomen ! demo, Puppy voulait pas mettre son manteau"

"Pu-ppy ??" D'un même regard, les trois autre membres de Dir en grey suivirent le long d'un bras du batteur une fine laisse en cuire rouge qui aboutissait sur un minuscule chien, envelopper dans un 'manteau' lui aussi rouge.

"C'est un cadeau de mes grands parents !! vous le trouvez pas adorable !!" Aucun ne savez trop comment décrire le 'chien' de Shinya et de ce fait Die préféra changer de sujet au grand soulagement de tous.

"En parlant de cadeau, merci pour l'accordeur !"

"Ho! de rien."

"Bon et si on se mettait au boulot maintenant que tout le monde est là ?" N'ayant pas de limite de temps pour la répétition, ils purent jouer jusqu'à épuisement sans interruptions, si l'ont ne compte pas les gémissements et autre aboiement de Puppy...

"Bon, je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui !! On remet ça demain, a la même heure !!"

"Dis Kyo, tu veux nous tuer c'est ça ?"

"Hmm non juste t'apprendre a jouer juste Die-kun !" Le roux n'eut rien le temps de voir venir que déjà le petit chanteur l'aspergeait a l'aide de sa bouteille d'eau.

"Tu veux jouer a ça !!" Die attrapa une serviette qui était posée sur une chaise et essaya de frapper Kyo avec, tant dit que celui-ci vidait le contenu de sa bouteille. Le trois autres observaient le spectacle a distance.

"Personnellement je dirais 5 ans et demi."

"Moi j'aurais dit trois ! tu es trop généreux Totchi !"

"D'après vous qui aura le dessus cette fois ?"

"Die comme d'hab' ! une fois que Kyo n'aura plus d'eau, ce qui ne devrait plus être très long, il le choppera et apres...dieu seul sais quel châtiment il lui fera subir !" Ils éclatèrent de rire, observant avec attention la suite de la scène. Comme l'avait dit Kaoru, la bouteille de Kyo fut rapidement a sec et Die en profita pour se jeter sur lui, une fois par terre il se mit a califourchon sur le chanteur et choisi un châtiment corporel de taille puisqu'il l'assaillit de chatouille. Kyo n'en pouvait plus tellement il rigolait, se tortillant sous Die il essayait désespérément de demander de l'aide.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? on va l'aider ?"

"Ch'ais pas, c'est marrant de la voir se tortiller !"

"Pôvre bête !" Finalement, ils finirent tous par terre, a se chatouiller, se pincer les flanc le tout dans un fou rire générale. Jusqu'à ce qu'il finissent par faire capituler Die.

"C'est bon je me rend !!" Ils se relevèrent, firent un brin de nettoyage et quittèrent le lycée. Devant la grille, Die et Toshiya prirent un direction différente des autres.

"T'es trempé !"

"Ouai ! des qu'on arrive je file me changer, sinon demain ça va pas louper je vais être malade"

"En plus t'as pas prit d'écharpe, t'as pas trop froid ?"

"Pour tout te dire je suis a deux doigts de me transformer en ice berg !" Toshiya stoppa leur marche il déroula un peu son écharpe, suffisamment pour pouvoir en enrouler une partie autour du coup de Die, qui le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

**Kyoto, lycée, lendemain soir**

Toshiya venait de faire son entrée dans la salle de musique, déjà occupée par ses trois autre amis. A son grand soulagement il constata que cette fois Shinya avait renoncer a amener Puppy avec lui.

"Tiens Puppy n'est pas là ?"

"Non" le batteur semblait dépité " il a pas supporté le bruit hier soir il était tout patraque !"

"Ho ! mais c'est pas grave tu sais pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état il va s'en remettre !!"

"Oui ça je sais, ce qui m'ennuie c'est que j'aurai aimé qu'il devienne la mascotte du groupe !" Toshiya se retourna vers Kaoru et Kyo qui avaient beaucoup de mal a se retenir de rire, Kyo fit un 'ouf'' insonore et se leva d'un bond

"En parlant de mascotte et de chien, il est ou Die ?" Toshiya leva les yeux au ciel

"Au lit ! il est malade a cause de tes conneries d'hier soir !"

"Pauvre lapin ! tu l'as pas assez réchauffé en rentrant?" Toshiya s'empourpra et alla sortir sa basse.

"Bon, même sens lui on peut répéter non !"

"Heu bah oui"

"Ok, j'aimerais qu'on reprenne Garden !"

"Dac dac !!" Le petit chanteur se posta aussitôt derrière son micro "Alors vous venez !!" La répétition ne dura pas aussi longtemps que la veille, car malgres le fait que ça soit les vacances, ils étaient tous épuisé et manquaient sérieusement de sommeil. Et quand Kyo en vain a inverser les paroles de deux chansons, celui-ci déclara que c'était terminé pour ce soir. Kyo était directement rentré chez lui, quant a Shinya et Kaoru ils avaient insisté pour raccompagner Toshiya chez Die.

"Vous savez que je sais rentrer tout seul comme un grand ?!" Toshiya marchait a reculons, afin de parler a ses amis face a face.

"Oui on sait mais si tu venais a te perdre ou autre je crois que Die nous étriperai, alors on préfère pas prendre de risque !"

"Mais vous avez peur de quoi !! que je me face dévorer par le grand méchant loup" Le brun capitula et reprit un sens de marche normal, mais stoppa net. Il tremblait.

"Hey Totchi ! ça va ?" non c'est impossible...j'arrive pas a le croire De l'autre coté de la rue une silhouette se dessinait, le grand jeune homme qui leur faisait face avait lui aussi cessé de marcher, il avait laissé tomber le sac de voyage qu'il tenait dans la main quelque seconde avant. Des larmes se mirent a couler le long des joues de Toshiya, qui parti en courant vers l'inconnu, avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Et contre toute attente l'autre homme le serra de toute ses forces contre lui. De son coté Shinya semblait avoir était frappé par la foudre.

"Dis, tu sais qui c'est Shinya ?"

" Le grand méchant loup..." apres quelques minutes Shinya et Kaoru se rapprochèrent, Toshiya s'arracha de l'étreinte du grand brun avant d'ajouter.

"Kaoru, Shinya, je vous présente Ryhuei, Ryhuei je te présente deux de mes meilleurs amis." Shinya et Kaoru échangèrent un regard significatif en saluant, le garçon avec qui Toshiya n'avait jamais vraiment rompu.

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer ! les amis de Totchi sont les miens ! Je vous l'emprunt pour la soirée !! j'espère que ça vous dérange pas !"

"Désolé mais, est ce que je peux te parler une minute seul a seul Totchi ?"

"Ano, hai." Lui et Shinya allèrent un peut a l'écart des deux autres.

"Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?"

"Comment ça ?"

"Avec Ryhuei ? tu penses a Die ?"

"Ne sois pas bête !" Toshiya lui sourit "Shinya, j'aime Die plus que tout au monde, je le considère comme ma seule et unique famille, c'est ma raison d'être. Seulement je n'ai pas revu Ryuhei depuis...enfin depuis cette nuit là, et lui et moi avons beaucoup de chose a nous dire, a mettre a plat."

"Tu vas lui parler de Die ?"

"Oui, je te l'ai dit, Die c'est toute ma vie maintenant et le fait d'avoir retrouvé Ryuhei ne changera rien a ça !"

"Content de te l'entendre dire ! c'est bien que tu lui dise la vérité !"

"Oui, seulement, je vais téléphoner a Die pour lui dire que je passe la nuit chez toi...comme ça je pourrais discuter avec Ryhu-chan sans qu'il s'inquiet de ne pas me voir rentrer ! tu veux bien ?"

"J'ai confiance en toi Totchi, je veux bien te servir d'alibi !"

"T'es un ange Shinya, merci" Toshiya déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Shinya, qui apres avoir était surpris, sourit en voyant au loin les têtes de Kaoru et Ryuhei. Toshiya passa un rapide coup de fil a son koi, lui expliquant qu'il allait passer la nuit chez Shinya, car les parents de celui-ci n'étaient pas la pour la nuit et qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul. Die avait un peu ronchonné mais ne lui reprocha rien, lui souhaita simplement bonne nuit, lui dit qu'il l'aimait et ils raccrochèrent. "Voila, encore merci"

"De rien, viens on retourne la-bas sinon ils vont finir par trouver ça louche" Une fois revenu a hauteur des deux autres, Shinya agrippa le bras de Kaoru.

"Bon a va vous laisser !"

"Ok, heu..en cas de 'besoin' on sera au Pearl !"

"Pas de problème ! a tout a l'heure Totchi !" Une fois qu'il fut sur d'être seul avec Toshiya, Ryuhei posa enfin la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

"Dis moi, tu...tu sors avec Shinya ?" Toshiya rigola de bon cœur

"Non, non je ne sors pas avec Shinya, il serrait mort de rire en entendant ça !"

"Dans se cas pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ? et il t'as dit a tout a l'heure !"

"Ho, c'était pour le remercier !"

"Tu as une drôle de façon de remercier tes amis !" Ryuhei souriait

"Il me rend un énorme service ! il me sert d'alibi pour ce soir !"

"Ha, je me disait aussi, c'était louche que tes parents te laisse sortir aussi tard le soir."

"Non, t'y es pas, ça fait plus d'un mois que je vis plus chez mes parents."

"T'en mieux..." Ryuhei arrêta de marcher

"Qu'est ce que tu fais, on est presque arrivé !" Le grand brun se pencha sur Toshiya pour l'embrasser mes celui-ci détourna le visage "je suis désolé, mais...il y a quelqu'un dans ma vie" Ryuhei sourit

"Je suis content pour toi."

"Merci, mais je crois qu'on a tout de même beaucoup de chose a se raconter toi et moi !"

TOC-TOC-TOC

_Haaaa Shimatta, mais qui c'est...peut etre que si je repond pas il va partir !_

TOC-TOC-TOC

_Et merde!!_ Die se leva, enfila un yukata et alla ouvrir.

"Kaoru ! mais qu'est ce que tu fou là ?"

"Tu sais où est Toshiya ?"

"Heu..oui, il passe la nuit chez Shinya, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?" Apres que Kaoru eut parlé a Die, celui-ci fila dans sa salle de bain, il enfila un jean, mit son manteau et parti si vite qu'il ne ferma même pas la porte de la maison.

**Au Pearl,**

"...Je vois, alors tu n'es là que pour quelques jours !"

"Oui, j'ai une chambre d'hôtel pas loin d'ici, je part dans deux jours" Au fil de la conversation, Ryuhei avait attrapé la main de Toshiya sur la table, en souvenir du bon vieux temps certainement. "Alors comme ça tu es rentré dans un groupe de visual rock ?"

"Oui...comme quoi tout est possible !" Ils rigolèrent en cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette vienne se planter a coté d'eux.

"Ca va je vous dérange pas j'espère !!" Le sang de Toshiya ne fit qu'un tour

"...Die...comm..." Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà le roux l'entrainait dehors. Ryuhei avait préférè ne pas les suivre, mais de la ou il était la dispute semblait être assez violente, bien sur Die ne se serrait jamais permis de lever la main sur son koi mais cela n'empêchait rien.

"Die je t'en pris essaye de comprendre !!"

"Comprendre quoi !! que tu m'as mentit pour voir un autre mec !!"

"Die..." Toshiya pleurait, essayant tant bien que mal de s'agripper a son compagnon qui le repoussait a chaque fois

"Puisque c'est ça, c'est même pas la peine que tu rentres !! t'as cas y rester avec lui !!" A ces mots, dur et blessants, Die tourna les talons, laissant seul Toshiya qui s'effondra a genoux sur la trottoir

"Die..." Il lui tournait le dos, il ne se retourna même pas en l'entendant crier son nom a plusieurs reprise, mais ce que Toshiya ne savait pas c'est qu'il ne se retourna pas uniquement pour qu'il ne le voit pas pleurer. Toshiya eu l'impression de rester des heures agenouillé par terre, comme si le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main s'abatte sur son épaule, et l'aide a se relever.

"Aller viens Totchi, rentre avec moi." Toshiya tourna ses yeux plein de larme vers Ryuhei, et finit par enfouir son visage dans son coup continuant de pleurer.

a suivre...

Kamisama qu'il est long ce chapitre Oo j'avais rien d'autre a foutre que de remettre la merde dans le groupe XDDD mouahahahahahaha je suis diabolique enfin bref bizarrement avec cette nouvelle dispute je vois la fin de la fic qui approche petit a petit ça fait bizarre lol je tiens a vous rassurer les An cafe ne sont pas mort XDD je privilégie juste les Dir en grey car selon l'ordre logique des choses les Dir en grey se feront connaitre bien avant les An cafe donc voila en ce jour férié ensoleillé je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée a tous w

Nana-chan (08/05/07 ; 18h39)

1 c'est pour ceux qui l'auraient pas encore compris XDDD

2 vrai prénom de Bou o

3 Pour une fois que c'est lui qui s'acroupi pour etre a la même hauteur que quelqu'un... mais je te n'aime kyo w

4 J'ai obté pour un flacon d'huil pour le corps, car je trouvais ça plus 'poetique et delicat' qu'un tube de lubrifiant ' XD bien que vu 'l'humour' de Kyo cela aurait tres bien pu coller me direz vous !! mais vous comprendrez avec la suite de la fic


	9. Chapter 9

_**Titre**__ : Aishiteru_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-Chan_

_**Sujet**__ : heu...je m'en souviens plus c'est grave ? XD_

_**Genre**__ : Delire psycopathique d'une folle furieuse en liberté ou pour faire plus simple Flash back, les années lycée (la façon dont se sont formés les groupes dans cette fic est une pure invention de ma part et en aucun cas la realitée ) __Attention !! Lemon !!_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Bon ba personne ne me les a offert pour mon anniv' TT _

_**Spoiler**__ : heu...ba vous savez deja qu'il y a un lemon et je trouve ça suffisant comme spoile lol_

_**Resumé :**__ prend une grande inspiration AAAAAAlors, en rentrant chez Die, Toshiya tombe nez a nez avec Ryuhei, son ex, qu'il decide d'emmener dans un pub afin de discuter. Mais contre toute attente Kaoru vend la meche a Die qui se rend dans la fameu pub et dit a Totchi que ce n'est même pas la peine de rentrer, effondrer Toshiya rentre avec Ryuhei qui a loué une chambre d'hotel pour quelques jours... reprend son souffle_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Pffffiou je suis claquée TT j'ai passé le week end a recurer ma chambre de fond en comble et a faire mon dossier theatre TTTT et accesoirement j'ai aussi fini une fic et une one shot XDDD ba qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise je me fais chier comme un rat mort ça fait une semaine que j'ai plus internet TTTTTTTTT Donc bon je m'avance lol Et comme j'ai du boulot avec cette fic et bien je continu au son de Dead tree ç_

_Nana-chan (13/05/07) _

**Aishiteru**

par Nana-chan

**Chapitre 9**

**Kyoto, **

_Merde !! mais pourquoi !! pourquoi il a fait ça ? Si il voulait rompre il n'avait qu'a le dire...d'un autre coté vu qu'il vit chez moi il n'a peu être pas osé! Mais non !! qu'est ce que je vais imaginer !! si Toshiya voulait rompre avec moi il ne se serrait pas comporter avec moi comme ça, surtout qu'en ce moment je le trouve de plus en plus...attirant...enfin bref ça me dit pas qui était ce type et ce qu'il faisait avec mon Toshiya !! surtout dans un cafe seul a seul entrain de se tenir la main sur la table !! Et pourquoi il ne m'a pas dit la vérité !! pourquoi Shinya l'a -t-il aidé ? je comprend plus rien. Mais peut être que lui peut m'aider a comprendre ! _Cela faisait prés de deux heures que Die tournait en rond se posant une multitude de questions sans réponse. Finalement, il décida de ce rendre chez Shinya, peut être que son camarade pourrait l'éclairer ! vu l'heure tardive tout le monde devait dormir, Die ramassa quelque pierres du jardin et en envoya une sur la fenêtre de Shinya, qui ne répondit pas. Il recommença, un peut plus fort cette fois. Qu'est ce que je peux avoir l'air con a faire ça !! si un voisin me voit je suis mort ! Au bout de la troisième fois, de la lumiere filtra enfin de part la fenêtre et son camarade apparut dans l'encadrement.

"Die !! Mais t'as vu l'heure qu'il est !!"

"Et si ça avait été Toshiya !!" Le plus jeune se raidit "Attend je descend!" Quelques minutes plus tard il réapparut a la porte cette fois, il avait ramener ses cheveux sur sa nuque et enfilé un yukata par dessus son pyjama. Die s'assit sur la marche et Shinya en fit autant. "Comment tu sais qu'il n'est pas ici ?"

"Qui c'est ce type ?"

"Ne ? Quel type ?"

"Joue pas a ça avec moi onegai !! j'ai eu ma dose pour ce soir !!"

"Ok, ce type comme tu dis s'appelle Ryuhei et..."

"...Toshiya sort avec lui !"

"T'es con ou tu le fais expret !!"

"Désolé mais quand je les ai vu tout les deux au Pearl entrain de se tenir la main je...je suis devenu fou."

"Tu n'as rien a craindre ! Toshiya tiens énormément a toi !! et Ryuhei c'est son ex !"

"Nani !"

"Je pense pas que ce soit a moi de tout te raconter mais je pense également que la situation l'exige" Shinya raconta a Die ce que Toshiya lui avait confié sur son passé et sur Ryuhei.

"Alors, si...si Toshiya a voulu passer la soirée avec lui, c'était par ce qu'ils ne c'étaient pas vu depuis ?!"

"Oui, et aussi pour mettre les choses au clair, lui expliquer ce qu'il y a entre toi et lui." Shinya s'attendait a d'autre question de la part de son camarade mais a sa grande surprise il se mit a pleurer, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. "Die ?! qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? ça va pas ?" Il le prit dans ses bras, et même si ses mots étaient légèrement étouffé il comprit

"Ch'uis trop con !! c'est tout moi, agir et apres réfléchir !! Shinya je crois que j'ai fais une énorme connerie !" Son ami releva son visage

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"Quand...Quand Kaoru est venu chez moi pour..."

"...Kaoru est venu chez toi ?"

"Oui...c'est lui qui est venu me dire que Toshiya ne dormait pas chez toi et qu'en réalité il était aller retrouver un autre mec dans un pub, et que ce mec n'était pas qu'un simple ami. J'ai vu rouge j'ai complètement disjoncter et je suis aller les retrouver...J'ai fait une scène a Toshiya, il...il avait l'air si triste, agenouillé par terre, j'ai du le faire terriblement souffrir, comme si il avait pas déjà assez ressentit ça !! Merde !"

"Qu'est ce que tu lui a dis Die ?!"

"Je...je lui est dit que...que puisque si c'était comme ça ce n'était pas la peine qu'il rentre, qu'il n'avait qu'a rester avec lui...ho Shinya je crois que j'ai fais la plus grosse connerie de toute ma vie !" Shinya le serra contre lui, le laissant pleurer a sa guise.

"Dis pas ça, Toshiya t'aime trop pour faire une bêtise du genre de celle que tu imagines !! ai confiance en lui ! Il faut que tu lui parles, par ce que tes mots on vraiment du lui faire très mal surtout apres ce qu'il venait de me dire !"

"Nani ?"

"Die, il te considère comme sa seule et unique famille, il n'a que toi et il t'aime plus que tout, alors retrouve le, parle lui et prouve lui ton amour de toute les manières possible et imaginable, fait lui comprendre qu'il est toute ta vie !!" Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes sur le pallier de la porte, finalement Die se releva, remercia Shinya de tout son cœur et parti. Une fois le roux hors de porté de vu, Shinya regagna la chaleur de son foyé, empruntant la direction de la salle, ou il s'habilla avant de partir de chez lui.

Sans doute la colère l'avait elle fait marcher plus vite, car il arriva très rapidement devant l'appartement de son ainé. Mais maintenant qu'il était devant sa porte, il était moins sur de vouloir l'affronter, surtout a une heure pareille. Finalement il prit sur lui et tambourina a la porte plusieurs fois avant d'entendre des bruits de pas provenant de l'intérieure. Il attendit, et la porte s'ouvrit, il ne laissa pas le temps a Kaoru de comprendre qui venait de le réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit, il lui administra une gifle mémorable. Kaoru, qui sous la violence du coup avait tourné la tête, porta sa main a sa joue meurtrie, avant de retourner son visage sur Shinya toujours fou de rage. Cependant il déchanta quelque peut en voyant les yeux de son ami, avant de le frapper il n'avait pas prit le temps de le regarder, mais ses yeux étaient rouge, a l'évidence il n'était pas entrain de dormir mais de pleurer.

"Entre." Shinya ne ce le fit pas redire et prit directement la direction du salon, bientôt rejoint par Kaoru qui se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il était passé par la cuisine afin d'appliquer des glaçons sur sa joue qui commencer à bleuir.

"Je...j'y suis pas allé de main morte..."

"Ca non !...demo...on peut pas dire que je ne l'ai pas mérité celle-la !"

"Non en effet." Shinya avait un visage très dur, presque sévère, et Kaoru s'en troubla. "Mais putain pourquoi t'as fais ça ! qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit d'aller raconter ça a Die !! surtout Die !! tu sais très bien qu'a ce sujet il réagit au quart de tour !! surtout depuis qu'il est avec Toshiya !!" Kaoru s'obstinait à regarder le sol, ignorant les questions de Shinya "Ils se sont disputés !! Peut être qu'ils vont se séparer a cause de toi et ça ne te fait rien !! bon sang mais répond ou il faut que je t'en colle une autre pour ça !!" Le brun ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et ne lui connaissait pas un tel caractère

"Et bien tant mieux si ils se séparent c'était le but !!"

"Nani ? Pourquoi ?"

"Par ce que..." Il avait les yeux exorbités et semblait presque reciter un texte " par ce qu'un couple comme le leur ça ne devrait pas exister !" Shinya parut choqué par cet aveux

"Comment peux tu dire ça !! de tes amis !!"

"Je...J'en sais rien, c'est comme ça...et pourtant..."

"Et pourtant quoi ?"

"Si tu savais comme je regrette !"

"Regrettes quoi ? Kaoru je comprend plus rien j'ai vraiment du mal a te suivre là !"

"J'ai le même problème que mon père, et que Die et Toshiya..." Shinya tentait de suivre tant bien que mal ce que Kaoru disait, mais il y parvint avec une très grande perspicacité

"Tu veux dire que ton père était...gay ? mais...comment ?"

"J'en sais rien !! Mais c'est pour ça qu'il nous battait ma mère et moi, il s'acharnait sur nous a chaque fois qu'il le pouvait !! Quand j'étais gosse je croyais que c'était de ma faute, que mon père ne m'aimait pas et qu'il frappait ma mère par ce qu'elle me défendait, mais plus tard j'ai su qu'il l'avait toujours battue. A chaque fois, il hurlait, il disait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix et a chaque coup il répétait que comme lui, elle devait 'supporter'. Et un soir, apres l'avoir frappée, il est parti...rejoindre...un autre homme." Kaoru était en pleure, mais Shinya ne fit aucun geste pour le réconforter, ne sachant pas comment son camarade pourrait réagir, il le laissa poursuivre. "Je n'ai su que plusieurs années apres, qu'en réalité mon père avait toujours...préféré les garçons, depuis le lycée...Mais mes grand parents ne l'ont pas accepté !! alors mon grand père l'a corrigé encore et encore, autant de fois qu'il le fallait !! mais mon père n'a jamais cédé, alors ils ont déménagé et l'ont forcé a épouser ma mère !!"

"..."

"Malgres tout, même apres avoir quitté ma mère, pour enfin vivre la vie qu'il voulait, il ne s'en ai jamais remit. Il c'est mis a boire et a battre son compagnon et un soir il est rentré complètement ivre et l'a battu a mort, apres quoi il c'est tué ! Mais tout ça c'est ma mère qui me l'a dis, il y a seulement quelques années." Shinya prit enfin la parole

"Alors c'est pour ça ! C'est pour cette raison que tu me repousse et fait semblant de ne pas voir les sentiments que j'ai pour toi depuis tout ce temps ! Tu avais peur de reproduire...la même chose..." Kaoru fit oui de la tête, et ne repoussa pas Shinya, bien au contraire, il se serra de toute ses forces dans ses bras, pleurant toujours.

"J'ai toujours voulu de toi !! Mais je me suis battu, encore et encore !! Je m'en veux tellement de ce que j'ai fait a Die et Totchi , mais si tu savais, quand j'ai su pourquoi ses parents avaient déménagé ! j'ai tout revu, tout ! Et j'ai eu peur, peur que eux aussi finissent mal ! Je suis tellement désolé, ils sont si bien tout les deux et a cause moi...peut être qu'ils finiront leur vie comme celle de mon père !!" Shinya déposa un baiser sur le front de Kaoru

"Ne dit pas ça !! Leur amour est vraiment fort ! Je m'en fait pas pour eux, et puis j'ai discuté avec Die, je lui est expliqué deux trois petites choses, tout ira bien t'en fais pas." Kaoru regarda Shinya droit dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser timidement, il paraissait surpris par cette sensation qui l'envahissait, mais cela ne lui déplut pas, et il recommença mais plus confiant cette fois. Apres quoi il reposa sa tête sur le torse de Shinya, qui s'allongea a demi sur le canapé entrainant son compagnon avec lui. Finalement, il finirent par s'endormirent étroitement serré l'un contre l'autre. 1

Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, a quoi bon, la maison était terriblement vide, surtout sans Lui, qu'allait il faire si il ne le retrouvait pas, ou si il ne voulait pas revenir ! D'un autre coté ce qu'il lui avait dit était impardonnable ! comment avait il pu ! il s'en voulait terriblement. Et même si maintenant il comprenait pourquoi son koi lui avait menti, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Kaoru était venu le voir. Inconsciemment il avait marché, sans vraiment faire attention ou il allait. Quand il s'en inquiéta, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas très loin du Pearl, il songea en rigolant qu'après ça il n'oserais plus jamais y mettre les pieds. Près de l'endroit ou il se trouvait, il y avait un petit parc, enneigé en cette saison, mais très agréable, très calme2, il décida d'y aller et d'y rester jusqu'au levé du jour, apres il chercherait un moyen de retrouver Toshiya. K'so, il y avait déjà quelqu'un assis sur une balançoire, se ballottant négligemment d'avant en arrière a l'aide ses pieds. Cette silhouette... c'est impossible... Et pourtant, il était là, il l'avait retrouvé avant même de l'avoir cherché. Des larmes, sans doute de soulagement, se mirent à couler le long des joues du roux. Il se ressaisit, essuya ses yeux et s'avança d'un pas sur vers son compagnon, il attrapa les chaines de la balançoire voisine avant de demander, d'une voix douce.

"Cette place est libre..." Aussitôt Toshiya releva le tête vers lui, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il se redressa

"Die..écoute moi je t'en supplie ! je t'aime je peux tout t'expliquer, je..." Die posa sa main sur les lèvres du brun pour le faire taire.

"...Je sais, je suis allé voir Shinya...il m'a tout raconté. Et c'est à toi de m'écouter" Il fit se rassoir Toshiya et se mit à genoux devant lui. "Je t'aime Toshiya ! tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi !! je n'ai jamais ressentit quelque chose comme ça pour quelqu'un. Toshiya, ma vie sans toi ne rime a rien3, je regrette toutes les paroles horrible que je t'ai dite, je ne les pensais pas le moins du monde ! je veux que tu rentres avec moi." Le roux avait appuyé sa tête sur les jambes de Toshiya et celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux.

"Die, tu es ma seule famille, mon rayon de soleil, ma raison d'être, et j'aurais du te dire la vérité à propos de ce soir et de Ryuhei...Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, je te cacherais plus rien, je t'aime trop pour ça !" Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser, et rentrèrent, ensemble.

Une fois à la maison et prêt pour aller dormir, Toshiya alla rejoindre Die dans sa chambre, comme chaque nuit depuis prés d'une semaine. Ils dormaient ensemble, blottit l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Comme a chaque fois Toshiya se tourna sur le coté et Die vint se coller contre son dos, passant son bras sur sa taille, et comme a chaque fois Toshiya saisit sa main entre ses doigts avant de s'endormir, mais cette fois il ne s'endormit pas, et fit glisser sa main et donc celle de son compagnon jusqu'à l'élastique de son caleçon et plus bas encore. Die frémit et retira sa main de sur le sous-vêtement de Toshiya, qui se retourna, le regardant dans les yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent, mais se fut un baiser plein de promesse, de chaleur et d'envie. Se caressant mutuellement le dos puis les flanc, ne se lassant jamais de reprendre possession de la bouche de l'autre.

"Totchi je...c'est bien ce que tu veux ?"

"Je n'ai jamais autant voulu quelque chose de toute ma vie Die !" Il lui sourit, le faisant basculer sur le dos, plus que sa bouche il désirait son corps tout entier, il le sentait bruler sous ses doigts, en embrassant chaque parcelle, Toshiya ne pu retenir ses gémissements, se cambrant sous les caresses de son compagnons. Il encercla son cou de ses bras et le fit se pencher vers lui, sa respiration était saccadée, mais cella ne l'empêcha pas de murmurer a son oreille "Fait moi l'amour Daisuke" Die ne dit rien, mais entreprit d'explorer le pavillons de l'oreille de Toshiya avec sa langue. Lentement le brun fit glisser ses mains sur les reins de son compagnon, le faisait gémir à son tour, il redescendait à présent sur ses cuisses, emportant au passage son caleçon. Le roux sourit et entreprit d'embrasser le torse de son koi descendant toujours plus bas, s'attardant pour jouer de petites morsures sur ses boutons de chaires durci par le plaisir, avant de le débarrasser, lui aussi, de son seul et unique vêtement. A présent rien de pouvait plus les empêcher de sentir le contact brulant de leur peau, de même que leur excitation mutuelle. Toshiya n'avait de cesse de gémir et de se cambrer, les caresses de Die étaient vraiment parfaites, mais cela ne suffisait plus, il voulait le sentir, le sentir sur lui, en lui. Tout ce qu'il pu émettre fut une sorte de plainte

"Hannn...Die...onegai...maintenant"

"Tu...t'es sur ?"

"Hai..." Le guitariste embrassa son amant, et maladroitement, il se saisit du flacon d'huile pour le corps que le petit blond lui avait offert pour son anniversaire et qu'il avait dissimulé dans sa table de nuit. Ne sachant pas trop comme s'y prendre, il s'en déposa quelques gouttes au creux de la main, mais avant qu'il est pu s'en appliquer, Toshiya récupéra ce qu'il avait dans la main, et l'appliqua sur l'érection de son koi, dans une tendre caresse. Puis doucement, Die s'immisça entre les cuisse d'ivoire de Toshiya, qui laissa échapper une plainte d'inconfort.

"Daijobu ?"

"Hai...continu" Le guitariste déposa un doux baiser sur le torse humide de son compagnon, puis délicatement, il laissa aller ses hanches dans un mouvement lent et suave qui semblait parfaitement satisfaire le bassiste, pour qui, le plaisir commençait à prendre le dessus sur la douleur. Die, entreprit de douce caresse sur la virilité de Toshiya, qui lui, alternait caresse et légère griffure sur le dos et les fesses de son amant. Ils ne c'étaient jamais aussi bien senti l'un avec l'autre, encore hésitant dans leur gestes, mais peut importait, ils étaient la, ensemble, bougeant et gémissant a l'unisson. Ils avaient crié leurs noms, au moment de la délivrance. Die se laissa retomber sur son amant, leur souffle était saccadés et leur cœurs battaient la chamade. D'un geste distrait, presque inconscient, Toshiya parcourut de sa main le dos humide de son koi, qui lui entreprit une ascension de son épaule à son cou, un parcours de baiser qui s'acheva sur le lobe de Toshiya qui ne reteint pas un gemissement, ce qui fit sourire le roux, qui se pencha a son oreille pour y murmurer

"Aishiteru Tenshi no" Toshiya resserra son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans le creux entre le cou et l'épaule de Die. Il sourit, en pensant qu'ils avaient failli passer a coté de ça. Il resserra ses jambes autour de la taille du guitariste, voulant le garder encore un peut, prolongeant leur union.

"Moi aussi je t'aime Koibito" Die se laissa lentement aller sur le coté, tant dis que Toshiya se blottissait dans ses bras. Le plus âgé ramena la couverture sur leur deux corps nus et entre lassés, puis, ils s'endormirent, bercés par les battements de leurs cœurs. Rien n'aurait pu venir troubler leur amour.

**Kyoto, 5 mois plus tard**

Apres cette nuit là rien ne fut plus pareille au sein du groupe. L'amour qu'éprouvaient Die et Toshiya l'un envers l'autre en était ressorti plus fort, renouvelant avec délice les nouvelles sensations éprouvées cette nuit la, certes avec de plus en plus d'assurance et des gestes moins maladroits, mais toujours autant de complicité et d'amour. Shinya avait eu du mal a faire accepter la réalité des choses a Kaoru, mais désormais, il n'était plus rare de les voir échanger un baiser durant les répétitions. Il avait eu une longue conversation avec Die et Toshiya, leur expliquant la raison de son geste, et même si ces camarades avaient compris, cella ne faisait que peut de temps qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur relation amical d'en temps. Car même si ils lui avaient pardonné, ils avaient du mal a lui faire confiance de nouveau. Kyo quant a lui, était fidel a lui même, et continuait d'entretenir son amitié avec Bou. Car même si au début il le faisait plus pas pitié que par réelle amitié, a force de passer du temps avec lui, il avait apprit a le connaitre et avait désormais pour lui une véritable affection. Bou en était très heureux, même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagé, il avait senti leur rapprochement et apres tout il devait la vie a Kyo, et c'est sans doute grâce a lui qu'il avait reprit sa guitare et intégré les An cafe, c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient choisi de nommer le groupe de Miku, dont Teruki était d'ailleurs devenu le leader. Lui et Rei filaient le parfait amour et depuis quelque temps il n'était pas rare de la voir assister a leurs répétitions. Miku se donnait a fond dans le groupe, apres tout il en avait toujours rêvé, tout comme dans sa relation avec Kanon. certes il n'était pas encore très a l'aise avec lui en présence de ses camarades, mais ne rechignait plus autant pour un baiser ou une tout autre marque d'affection de la part de son koi en leur présence.

Les deux groupes fonctionnait plus tôt bien, ils se 'produisaient' de temps a autre au bowling et dans d'autre petit club. Ils avaient commencé a ce faire une 'réputation' et se plaisaient a dire qu'ils étaient célèbre a leur façon. Dir en grey avait même sortit un petit cd auto-produit, qui c'était d'ailleurs plus tôt bien vendu. Teruki aurait voulu en faire autant , mais pour le moment Miku n'avait pas d'objectif précis pour l'avenir de An cafe, ils avaient donc rejeté l'idée, même si la petite notoriété qu'ils avaient acquise leur faisaient chaud au cœur. Ils alternaient l'occupation de la salle de musique avec le groupe de Kyo, et ce soir la c'était au tour des Dir en grey.

Cella faisait prés de deux heures maintenant que le petit blond chantait a plein poumon, porté par la puissance des instruments qui l'accompagnaient. Les progrès qu'ils avaient fait ne faisait aucun doute, et ils prenaient beaucoup de plaisir a composer de nouvelle chansons, chacune mettant en valeur l'un ou l'autre des instruments ne laissant personne de coté. Kyo avait beau être déchainé, Die et Shinya n'en pouvaient plus et se mirent a raller, si bien que Kyo consentit a faire une pause, mais seulement a prés avoir reprit une fois leur dernier morceau, Syoku kurenai 4. Même si il ne le montrait pas , persistant dans son personnage de warumono, il était bien content de s'affaler sur une chaise, pour souffler un peu. Les autres en avaient fait autant, sauf Shinya qui c'était confortablement installé sur les genoux de Kaoru, de même que Toshiya c'était assis sur ceux de Die. Kaoru semblait tendu, de toute évidence il voulait dire quelques choses a ses camarades mais cherchait encore ses mots. au bout de quelques minutes d'hésitation il prit enfin la parole.

"Ano...je voudrais vous dire quelques chose les gars" tout le monde se redressa un peu, de façon et écouter attentivement ce qu'il avait a dire. Même Shinya semblait ignorer de quoi il s'agissait. "Voila, ça fait déjà plusieurs mois, que c'est plus ou moins prévu, ano, vous avez remarqué que j'avais tendence a m'absenter plusieurs jours sans donner signe de vie...et bien en fait a chaque fois c'est par ce que je montais passer plusieurs jours a Tokyo." Il s'arrêta attendant la réaction des autres, mais seul le blond réagit

"Et ? non je veux dire, tu as le droit de monter a Tokyo si ça te chante !! personne t'en empêche et t'es pas obligé de tout nous dire !!" Shinya eu un sursaut, il venait de comprendre et ça son compagnon le savait, il resserra donc son étreinte sur sa taille

"Non...saiai no non...pour...pourquoi ?" Le jeune batteur avait les larmes aux yeux, Kaoru voulu le serrer contre lui mais le roux fut plus rapide et descendit de son giron, quittant la pièce littéralement en pleur

"Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?"

"On m'a fait une proposition, je pars donc vivre a Tokyo."

A suivre...

Voila j'ai fini par le terminer mdr mais bon j'ai bon bac dans moins d'une semaine et demi donc j'ai largement ralenti la progression ' d'ailleurs je ne compte pas me pencher sur le chapitre 10 avant la fin des exams !! bon que dire sur ce chapitre...heu premier lemon mdr ça fait tt drôle mais j'adore ça XD et je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire qu'il y en aura un autre mais qui et qui ?? tel est la question w a qui pensez vous ? sinon quoi d'autre, oui ce chapitre fini en cacahuète mais bon ça sa change pas trop lol YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA dsl XD pake en même temps que j'écris j'écoute les résultats de la nouvelle star et c'est Julie qu'est partie et je l'aimais pas alors je suis contente XDDD dsl ' donc ou en étions nous ' ha oui le fin ba comme d'hab quoi bon pour ce qui est de la fin de la fic mine rien elle se rapproche a grand pas !! et je pense pouvoir affirmer que de sur cette fic ne dépassera pas les 15 chapitres !! (pour info je pense a 13 mais comme j'en suis pas sur mdr on verra bien ) sur ce je vous laisse n'oubliez pas de laisser des coms pour que je sache ce que vous pensez de tout ça, de ma fic, de ce chapitre, ce que vous pensez pour le suite voila voila bonne nuit les gens !!

Nana-chanvivement le 26 w (31/05/07 ; 23h25)

1 je sais deja ce que vous vous demandez !! mais que vont penser les parents de Shinya en trouvant son lit vide !! et bien deux options s'offre a vous soit 1) vous vous dite que finalement Toshiya n'avait pas menti sur le fait que les parents de son ami n'étaient pas la pour la nuit soit 2) vous vous en foutez XDD au choix et si aucune de ces propositions vous plait ben comme dirait ma sensei des fan fic TGM (ta gueul c'est magique) vous trouverez ses fic ici

2 en même temps vu qu'il doit etre a peut pres 3h du matin je vous pas comment il pourrait etre agité le parc XDD kamisama j'arrete pas de dire des connerie se soir Oo peut etre par ce que je vois mon demis-cerveau demain w

3 Il fait des rimes en plus XDD ITAI !! pas taper TT ok ok j'arrete de dire des conneries TT ça va etre dur OxO

4 vous aurez sans doute remarqué que je ne suis absolument pas l'ordre des albums, et c'est voulu toujours la même raison pour ne pas mettre de d'année présise (au fait est ce que quelqu'un a compris pourquoi je ne voulais pas mettre d'année ? Oo) je choisi donc des morceaux que j'aime et en fonction de mes humeurs lol


	10. Chapter 10

_**Titre**__ : Aishiteru_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-Chan_

_**Sujet**__ : depuis le temps vous le savez toujours pas XD_

_**Genre**__ : Delire psycopathique d'une folle furieuse en liberté ou pour faire plus simple Flash back, les années lycée (la façon dont se sont formés les groupes dans cette fic est une pure invention de ma part et en aucun cas la realitée ) __!! Shonen ai !!_

_**Disclaimer**__ : toujours.pas.a.moi.STOP.pas.d.'.argent.STOP. _

_**Spoiler**__ : heu..._

_**Resumé :**__ Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'a ce que Kaoru annonce a la fin d'une repetition qu'il monte a Tokyo..._

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Bon le bac est enfin fini TT même si j'ai encore une epreuve oral demain et que je dois donc me lever a 5h45 XD mais bon je fais avec !! sinon que dire d'autre...ha oui je suis handicapé d'une main TT la droite en plus --...mais que voulez vous je suis blonde et j'ai chopé un truc en fer chaud...a main nu voila sinon je voudrais juste dire une pensée pour ma Jojo qui travers une epreuve tres difficile et que je soutiens de tout mon coeur...sur ce je me lance !!_

_Nana-chan (17/06/07) _

**Aishiteru**

par Nana-chan

**Chapitre 10**

**Tokyo, 3 semaine plus tard**

Depuis que cette proposition lui avait été faite, il avait a plusieurs reprise imaginé sa vie a Tokyo, il pensait que cela ne pouvait être que mieux, pour lui, son environnement, sa passion. Mais la réalité était tout autre, même si les membres de son nouveau groupe l'avaient plus tôt bien accueilli, il n'arrivait pas a retrouver cette même ambiance, cette même chaleur qu'il partageait avec ses amis de toujours. Shinya lui manquait, finalement la distance lui était difficile malgres leurs innombrable coup de téléphone journalier. Il fut surpris de constater que le caractère de chien de Kyo et les jérémiade de Die lui manquait autant. Mais il ne regrettait pas, avec se nouveau groupe il avait une chance de pouvoir faire carrière, et il était heureux d'avoir pu saisir sa chance. Mais il avait beau se le répéter cela, ça ne suffisait pas, il n'était pas vraiment heureux. Se jour là, il avait passé l'après midi a faire le tour de plusieurs live house branché de Tokyo, distribuant traque et autre publicité, afin de trouver une salle ou jouer, ne serait ce qu'une seul chanson, cela suffirais a les faire connaitre, il n'en doutait pas... Il avait donc laissé de nombreuse fois son numéro de téléphone derrière lui, espérant être contacté au plus vite.

"Moshi Moshi Niikura des' "

"Kom-ba-waa !!"

"Ca fait du bien d'entendre ta voix takara..."

"Tu as eu une dur journée saiai no ?"

"Interminable...J'ai fais de la promo pour Mugu:rEi, le groupe manque de concert...je suis épuise, j'ai couru dans tout Tokyo toute la journée !!"

"Le groupe fonctionne bien ?"

"Heu, oui ça peut aller..."

"Tu es sur que ça va ?"

"Hai, je te l'ai dis takara, je suis vraiment épuisé...qu'est ce que tu me racontes de beau ?"

"Kyo est complètement malade..."

"...ça change pas beaucoup de d'habitude !!"

"Oui, sans doute..."

"Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?"

"On enchaine les "concerts", ça devient insupportable, il est persuadé que plus on jouera plus on se fera connaitre, plus on aura de chance de se faire repérer par des producteurs !!"

"Il a pas vraiment tord !"

"Oui, je sais, mais on est légèrement au bout du rouleau tu vois...mais bon c'est vrai que d'un coté c'est pas déplaisant...on a enfin trouvé un guitariste qui convient a Kyo !!"

"Ho !! miracle !! Je connais la perle rare ?"

"Ho, tu l'a peut être déjà vu dans le lycée, en réalité il joue plus de la basse, mais il se débrouille plus que bien a la guitare, il a les cheveux assez long avec une ou deux mèches rouge, il s'appelle Kisaki 1"

"Non, je vois pas qui c'est...je vais te laisser takara, je suis fatigué je vais aller me coucher."

"Oyasumi saiai no !"

"Oyasumi !!"

"Kaoru ?!"

"Oui, quoi ?"

"...Aishiteru..."

"Tu me manques takara" Il raccrocha, a contre cœur, ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre la voix de son amant, car même si il aurait préféré le serrer dans ses bras, il pouvait au moins se réchauffer de sa voix douce et suave. Kaoru s'allongea sur son lit tout habillé, il n'avait pas la force de revêtir son pyjama, au fur et a mesure que la nuit gagnait du terrain, le guitariste se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

**Kyoto,**

Un faible rayon de soleil filtra de part les rideaux, et vint éclairer les dormeurs étroitement enlacés. Le plus jeune ouvrit les yeux, il avait appuyé sa joue contre le torse nu de son compagnon, il baya, mais n'essaya pas de se lever. Son koi le tenait si fort entre se bras qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le réveiller, cependant celui-ci bougea, laissant retomber sur le visage du brun, quelques une de ses mèches rouge. Die grogna, il avait un rayon de lumiere en plein visage, Toshiya s'en amusa, et comme son compagnon était maintenant réveillé, il se dégagea doucement de son étreinte.

"Ohayo mon amour !"

"Bonjour !"

"J'ai pas droit a mon bisou du matin ?" Die fit des yeux de chien battu a son compagnon, qui était assis au bord du lit et qui s'apprêtait a se dresser, si bien que Toshiya ne résista pas a l'envie de s'emparer de ses lèvres. "Ou tu vas aussi tôt ?"

"Dans ma chambre avant que tes parents se lèvent ! voila ou je vais ! comme tout les matin Die !"

"Oui, surtout que je vois pas pourquoi tu fais ça !! surtout le dimanche matin, qu'on pourrait trainer au lit ensemble !! tu sais mes parents savent qu'on est ensemble !!"

"Oui je sais, mais...ça me gène qu'ils pensent qu'on...enfin tu vois quoi." Toshiya piqua un fard tant dis que Die se dressa sur un coude, affichant un sourire des plus sensuel sur les lèvres

"Qu'on fait l'amour ?"

"...Hai..."

"Tu sais ça fais plus de 6 mois qu'on est ensemble et que tu vis ici alors je pense qu'ils s'en doutent !! et " il prit une voix moqueuse "et vu la discrétion dont tu as fait preuve la nuit dernière, même si ils le savaient pas maintenant c'est fait !!"

"Dis pas ça !! j'arriverais plus a les regarder en face !! et puis d'abord c'est pas de ma faute !!"

"Dis que t'aime pas ça !!"

"Baka..."

"Mon aussi je t'aime..." Le roux vint encercler de ses bras la taille fine de son compagnon, qui se retourna et s'agenouilla sur le lit, de la même façon que lui. Ils échangèrent un langoureux baiser, Toshiya avait prit les commandes et explorait sans relâche la bouche de son amant, jouant de sa langue sur la sienne. Die quant a lui, entreprit de caresser la moindre parcelle du corps du brun qui frémit a plusieurs reprise et ne put retenir un gemissement, quand un sentit une main chaude et douce explorer un terrain déjà mille fois conquis. Toshiya gloussa, tout comme son compagnon

"Tes parents vont nous prendre pour deux pervers !"

"Trop tard c'est déjà fait depuis longtemps !"

"Baka !!" Le brun déposa un court baiser sur les lèvre de son koi, avant de quitter le lit et de commercer a s'habiller.

"Rabat joie !" A contre cœur le roux se leva aussi, et enfila son bas de pyjama qui trainait au sol. Toshiya rassembla son propre pyjama, passa par sa chambre pour y prendre des vêtements propre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Die, lui, apres avoir retrouvé un tenu descente, descendit a la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Sa mère était là, s'afférant a préparer a manger.

"Ohayo Okasan !" Die déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère qui le lui rendit.

"Toshiya n'est pas encore levé ?"

"Si, il est dans la salle de bain ! Même prendre son petit déjeuner il ne peut pas le faire sans s'être recoiffé !" Le roux avait le même ton moqueur que quand il asticotait Shinya

"Ne te moque pas !! il pourrait mal le prendre tu sais !"

"Je me moque pas !! c'est juste que je trouve ça marrant ! et si il venait a le prendre mal alors j'arrêterais et je m'excuserais !"

"En attendant, je trouve que se garçon est très bien !! il est très gentil, il a une bonne influence sur toi et en plus il est jolie garçon !" Ces mots prononcé par sa mère lui allèrent droit au cœur

"Merci maman..." Sa mère eu l'air surprise, mais compris vite et lui sourit, mais Die s'empressa de reprendre son air jovial habituel "Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de gout, que veux tu !!"

"Si seulement il pouvait avoir encore plus d'influence sur toi !! ça ne serait pas plus mal que tu prennes une douche et que tu t'habilles avant de descendre !"

"Dis que je sens mauvais et que je ne suis pas beau au réveille !" Sa mère rigolât et le traita d'imbécile avant d'ajouter

"Je ne sais pas quels épreuves se jeune homme a traversé par le passé, mais veille a ne pas trop l'asticoter a bien prendre soin de lui d'accord ! tu n'en trouveras pas deux comme ça!"

"Je sais, il est unique et il est pour moi, je ne le laisserais jamais filer, je tiens trop a lui pour ça ! et je veillerais toujours a prendre soin de lui et a ce qu'il soit heureux, par ce que je l'aime vraiment." Sa mère le contemplât avec admiration, et Die quant a lui semblait rêveur, mais en entendant l'escalier grincer, il reprit ses esprits et se tourna vers la porte.

"Bonjour Toshiya !"

"Bonjour Ando-san"

"Quand on parle du loup..."

"...par pitié Die ne finit pas ta phrase!" coupé dans son élan par son koi, le roux se retourna sur sa chaise, replongeant dans son bol, tant dit que Toshiya prenait place a coté de lui

"Il faudra vraiment que tu me dises comment tu fais mon grand !" La mère de Die c'était adressée au brun

"Pour ?"

"Le faire taire et obéir d'une simple phrase !" Toshiya rigola

"Ha si vous saviez !! cela demande beaucoup de travail et d'entrainement !"

"Et de pratique aussi..." Die laissa volontairement trainer la fin de sa phrase, ce qui mit Toshiya très mal a l'aise, et qui vira au rouge carmin. La mère de Die gratifia celui-ci d'une tape derrière la tête, le fusillant du regard. Tout en se massant l'arrière du crane, Die repensa au parole que ça mère avait prononcé un peu plus tôt, et se senti un peu gêné "Désolé Toshiya je voulais pas te mettre mal a l'aise"

"Heu...je...c'est rien" Il ne s'attendait pas a se que le roux s'excuse, mais en fut tout de même flatté et lui fit un magnifique sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, et dont Die avait toujours était le seul et unique destinataire.

"Je vais prendre ma douche !" Et il quitta la pièce, se rendant a l'étage.

"Vous sortez aujourd'hui ?"

"Oui, on va aller faire les magasins !" La mère de son compagnon lui sourit en acquiesçant. Toshiya fit son petit déjeuner, et alla rejoindre son koi a l'étage, il était encore sous la douche et apres il ose dire que je suis long ! Le brun sourit, marqua un temps d'hésitation et puis finalement rentra dans la salle de bain. A cause du bruit de l'eau Die ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer, Toshiya se mordilla la lèvre, verrouilla la porte, puis retira sa chemise d'un geste lent, son regard ne cessant pas d'observer la silhouetter de son koi qui se dessiné, a travers le panneau flouté de la douche. Il laissa glisser le tissus blanc par terre pour ensuite retirer son jean. Sans un bruit il fit juste assez coulisser le panneau pour pouvoir se glisser dans la douche, et déposa ses mains sur les yeux de son compagnon, qui a prés un sursaut de surprise, sourit, sentant se coller contre son dos, le corps de son compagnon.

"Je croyais que tu avais déjà pris ta douche..." Toshiya gloussa, toujours derrière son compagnon, il appuya son menton sur son épaule et murmura

"Qui a dit que c'était d'une douche dont j'avais envie..." Die se retourna, encerclant de ses bras fort, la taille du brun, l'observant de ce même regard, a chaque fois, comme si il le découvrait pour la première fois, avec un plaisir immense, il sourit, avant de s'emparer de la bouche avide de plaisir de Toshiya, qui n'attendait que ça. A bout de souffle, ils furent obligé de se séparer, et Die en profita pour placer un mot

"Tu veux qu'on aille dans la chambre ?" Toshiya se contenta de faire 'non' de la tête, et Die reprit aussitôt possession de ses lèvres andantes. A vrai dire, il avait espéré que son koi lui réponde non...trouvant que la douche était un endroit 'originale' 2...

Même si une forte vague de chaleur c'était d'ors et déjà abattue sur Kyoto, les deux tourtereaux ne manquaient pas une occasion de sortir. Aujourd'hui ils avaient décidé de se rendre au centre commercial d'une ville voisine, histoire de faire quelques courses, de se détendre, de passer du temps ensemble. Toshiya avait une passion pour faire les magasins, quand a Die il avait pour passion de faire plaisir a son koi, il adorait le couvrir de cadeaux. Ce fut les bras débordant de sacs qu'ils décidèrent de se poser quelques minutes dans un petit cafe. Toshiya prit un jus de pomme, Die préféra une menthe a l'eau, par cette chaleur il était impensables de boire un thé ou un café !

"Tu t'amuses ?"

"Oui beaucoup, c'est agréable ici !! et puis au moins on est sur de ne rencontrer personne que l'on connait !"

"Ouai..." Même si Die et lui ne se cachaient pas vraiment, ils ne voulaient pas risquer d'avoir des ennuis, ou d'en créer au parents du roux.

"Shinya m'a téléphoné hier !! Je crois qu'il s'ennuie de Kaoru.."

"Oui !! deja nous ils nous manquent alors qu'est ce que ça doit être pour Shinya !"

"Oui ! c'est triste quand même ! ils forment un beau couple et s'entendent bien !"

"Pourquoi tu trouves ça triste ? ils n'ont pas rompu au contraire !"

"Oui d'accord, mais une relation a distance c'est pas facile, surtout que Kao est dans une grande ville ou il fait plein de rencontre a longueur de journée, ça doit être horrible pour Shinya. Ne pas a voir de nouvelles de lui, ne pas savoir ce qu'il fait et ou il..."

"Comme toi pour Ryuhei."

"Ne ? Die, pou..pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?"

"Par ce que c'est ce que tu as du ressentir non ? solitude, tristesse, jalousie..." Toshiya se troubla, il comprenait parfaitement que son compagnon veulent en savoir plus sur son passé, et il lui avait promis de ne plus jamais rien lui cacher, de répondre a ses questions.

"Oui...au début sans doute, puis, j'ai décidée le sortir de ma vie une bonne fois pour toute de changer, de renoncer a ce que j'étais au plus profond de moi, de faire le bonheur de mes parents en renonçant a ce que j'étais vraiment...enfin nous sans mal...enfin c'est dans cette état d'esprit que je suis arrivé a Kyoto..."

"Mais...Je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais connu un tel état d'esprit..." Le brun eu un sourire plein de malice pour son compagnon

"C'est normal puisqu'a partir du moment ou je t'ai vu, toutes mes 'bonne' résolutions se sont envolées ! Tu m'a séduit au premier regard." Die aussi souriait a présent

"Alors pourquoi tu as eu l'air si surpris le soir ou je t'ai embrassé ?"

"Par ce que même si j'en mourrais d'envie je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le beau Die, tombeur de ses dames, puisse un jour tomber amoureux d'un garçon."

"Mais tu oublis une chose essentiel"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu n'est pas n'importe quel garçon !"

"Baka !"

"Aishiteru !"

"Kyo ?"

"Je te dis que je t'aime et tout ce que tu trouves a répondre c'est 'Kyo' ?"

"Ba-ka ! là, dans la boutique juste derrière toi, y'a Kyo !" Le brun se retourna, et en fait le petit chanteur de Dir en grey était bien la, dans une petite boutique de bijoux et autres accessoire de mode, regardant attentivement un présentoirs, qui exposait de nombreux collier en argent. "Je me demande ce qu'il fiche ici ! il déteste faire les magasins !! et encore moins tout seul !"

"Je sais pas ! on a cas lui demander !!...Kyo !! Kyyyyyooooo !!" Die et Toshiya avaient beau être installés sur la terrasse le blond ne l'entendait pas a l'intérieur de la boutique.

"Attend qu'il sorte !"

"Oui, en plus d'être petit il est s..." Die ne finit jamais sa phrase, devant le présentoirs a bijoux, Kyo venait d'être rejoint, par Bou.

"Alors ça !"

"Je crois qu'on va plus tôt le laisser tranquille maintenant qu'on sait pourquoi il est la ne ?"

"Oui..."

**Kyoto, quelques heurs plustot**

Le soleil était deja levé depuis plusieurs heures, et pourtant il dormait encore, profitant des vacances. Et puis vacances ou pas il adorait trainer dans son lit. les yeux clos, il était allongé sur le dos, il avait soigneusement fermé les rideaux, afin de ne pas être dérange par un inopportun rayon de soleil. Il était même aller jusqu'à demander a sa mère de ne le déranger sous aucun prétexte. Tout avait était mis en œuvre afin de pouvoir savourer une grasse matinée digne de se nom. Seulement voila, il n'avait pas pensé a tout, et cela faisait deja plusieurs fois que son téléphone sonnait. Bien sur il aurait pu l'éteindre au premier appel mais cela l'aurait contrains a sortir de son lit, et il ne voulait en aucun cas quitter son refuge et souhaitait se rendormir au plus vite. Mais seulement voila, pour la quatrième fois consécutives la musique de son téléphone s'élevait dans sa chambre, et il du se résigner a se lever pour aller répondre. J'espere qu'il y a au moins un mort !!

"Moshi moshi" Sa voix était a la fois ensommeillée et énervée, de plus il avait parler sur un ton très sec

"Ano...Bou-kun desu" Kyo ne répondit rien et referma le clapé de son mobile, seulement il n'eut pas le temps de couper le téléphone que deja la sonnerie retentissait de nouveau

"Moshi moshi"

"Ano...je crois qu'on a était coupé !!" Le blond préféra ne pas s'énerver et acquiesça

"Oui surement ! qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

"Ano...t'as du remarquais qu'il faisait beau dehors" Kyo fixa ses rideau encore fermés

"Oui !! très beau"

"Oui ! et heu j'avais très envie de faire les magasins, par ce que en plus c'est les solds, mais seul c'est pas marrant, alors je me demandais si tu voulais pas venir avec moi !" Un silence s'instaura entre les deux jeunes hommes pendant plusieurs minutes "Ano..c'est pas grave, je me doutais bien que tu voudrais pas c'est pas grave, passe une bo..."

"Je passe te prendre dans une heure c'est bon ?" Il sentit son interlocuteur sourire a l'autre bout du fil

"Hai !! a tout a l'heure !!"

C'est encore pas tout a fait réveillé, malgres les quatorze heures trente qu'indiquait sa montre, que le petit chanteur vint frapper chez son ami, qu'il entendit crier a l'intérieur.

"C'est pour moi !! j'y vais a se soir !!" Puis il apparut a la porte, et resta presque comme figé devant Kyo

"Nani ?" Bou baissa les yeux et vira au rouge

"Ano...c'est que tu ressemble a un ange..."

"Pardon !!" Le mot s'étrangla presque dans la gorge du chanteur qui ne savait plus trop ou se mettre. Mais Bou avait littéralement était subjugué par la vision de son ami, dos au soleil, dont la lumiere formait un alo doré autour de ses cheveux blond. "Heu..bon, on y va !"

Bou avait l'air vraiment très heureux de passer sa journée a faire les magasins en compagnie de son ami, car il pouvait le dire maintenant, ils étaient devenu amis, et même si Kyo n'avait pas appréciée le réveille, la bonne humeur de Bou lui rendit vite la sienne. Le guitariste marchait devant, de façon très jovial sautillant presque a chaque pas, son sourire était radieux et Kyo se surprit a penser qu'il était vraiment mignon. Ce dernier était encore perdu dans ses pensée quand Bou l'interpella

"Dépêches toi Tenshi je veux aller voir celui la !!"

"J'arrive !!..." Puis il se figea semblant a peine réaliser la façon dont son ami venait de l'appeler Tenshi il rougit, puis pénétra dans la boutique a la suite de son camarade. Il s'agissait d'un petite boutique de vêtement, rassemblant divers marques plus ou moins connu. Le petit blond avait a peine fait un pas dans le magasin que deja Bou avait les bras chargé de vêtements prêt a être essayé !! Il est impressionnant ! ce type est pire qu'une nana !! le chanteur se mit dans en coin en attendant que le blond est terminé ses achats.

"Ano...Kyo-chan !! tu viens ?!" L'interpelle sorti de sa rêverie pour chercher son ami du regard. Il le trouva au niveau des cabines, sa tête dépassant de l'une d'elle, il lui faisait signe de venir.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"Ano..." Il poussa les rideaux "Qu'est ce que t'en pense ? " Il semblait gêné, et le regard stupéfait de Kyo ne fit qu'accentuer sa gêne.

"Heu..je...heu..ça...c'est très bien...ça te va très bien!" Son visage s'illumina d'un merveilleux sourire et il tira le rideau s'enfermant de nouveau dans la cabine. Ils avaient passé pas mal de temps dans cette boutique, Kyo avait bien cru que son ami aller acheter tout le magasins.

C'est donc tout les deux les bras chargé de sacs qu'ils continuaient leur ballade, Bou semblait toujours aussi heureux, et Kyo semblait malgres lui content de passer du temps avec le blond. La ruelle ou ils se trouvaient était plus tôt déserte, quand Bou heurta de plein fouet un jeune homme, aux allure charmante. Kyo se précipita pour aider Bou, qui avait atterrit sur le fesses, a se relever, mais le grand brun le prit de vitesse et tendit une main au guitariste qui accepta son aide. Mais a peine fut il de nouveau sur ses pieds que l'inconnu le bouscula voilement le réexpédiant sur le sol. c'est tout d'abords la surprise qui envahi le blond, puis la peur quand Kyo réagit au quart de tour.

"T'as un problème !! ça va pas non !!" Il était furieux et la mine de l'inconnu de laissait rien présager de bon

"Ouai...toi et ta petite copine voila mon problème" Kyo lâcha tout les sac qu'il avait dans les mains pour saisir le brun par le colle, malgres sa petite taille, le chanteur pouvait être très impressionnant, Bou ne lui connaissait pas une tel rage.

"Répète un peu pour voir !!"

"Tapette !!" S'en fut trop, le blond perdit son sang froid et colla une droite mémorable a l'inconnu, qui riposta de plus belle, mais même si l'inconnu était plus grand que lui, il le dépassait de loin en force, et n'eut aucun mal a lui rendre ces coups, dont le dernier fit qu'il alla s'écraser sur le sol. Kyo le regarda de haut, puis aida Bou qui, figé de peur, était resté assis par terre.

"Ca va ?" Il sorti de sa torpeur, comme éveillé d'un mauvais rêve par une main rassurante. Il fixa son interlocuteur pendant plusieurs seconde avant de fondre en larme, Kyo s'agenouilla et le serra dans ses bras, le réconfortant tant bien que mal.

"espèce d'enfoiré !! de toute façon les pd c'est tous les même !! que des saloperies !!" Ils avaient presque oublié la présence du brun, qui se redressa, et parti sans rien ajouter d'autre, craignant sans doute que Kyo, qui avait la lèvre en sang, ne veuille lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute.

"Je préfère être une "tapette" plus tôt qu'un minable et un con !!" Il se redressa avec son camarade "Aller, vient !!" Il balaya les dernières larmes du visage de Bou a l'aide de ses deux pouces "Y'a encore plein de magasins qui nous attendent !!" Il parvint a le faire sourire et ils se remirent en route

"Merci..."

"Nani ?"

"Pour tout a l'heure..."

"C'est normal, ne laisse jamais personne te traiter de la sorte sans rien faire Bou !!" Il retrouva son magnifique sourire

"Promis"

"Tant mieux !!"

"Hey !! regarde cette boutique !! ils sont plein de bijoux sympa !!" Le guitariste se dirigea presque instinctivement vers un présentoirs, exposant de nombreux collier en argent, son regard ne déviait pas d'un magnifique dragon finement taillé, dont le corps formait presque un S. "Qu'est ce qu'il est beau !!"

"Ouai il est pas mal !!"

"Ho et regarde la bas! !!" Et avant même que que Kyo est eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit son ami était deja entrain d'empiler des vêtements et autres accessoires dans un panier qu'une vendeuse distribuait a l'entrée. Quand a lui il resta plusieurs minutes devant le dragon qui le fixait de ses pupilles vide.

"Moshi moshi !! Niikura desu"

"Kombawa Niikura san !! désolé de vous contacter si tard mais, vous êtes passé hier dans l'après midi, vous disiez chercher une salle pour un groupe rock/visual !! ça vous intéresse toujours ?" Kaoru se redressa, s'appuyant contre la tête du lit.

"Oui bien sur !!"

"Dans ce cas je pense avoir quelque chose pour vous !! un groupe qui devait jouer pour une soirée dans trois semaines vient d'annuler !! si vous le souhaitez vous avez 40 minutes de scène !!"

"C'est genial !! je...je sais pas trop quoi dire !! merci infiniment !!"

"Nous pouvons peut être nous voir demain afin de tout mettre au point ?"

"Oui oui absolument je passerais dans l'après midi !!"

"Tres bien c'est parfait !! Par contre j'aurais besoin du nom de votre groupe !! par chance le groupe a annulé avant que les affiches soit tirées !! je vais les faire demain de cette façon je mettrais votre groupe a l'affiche!!"

"Oui bien sur je comprend !!"

"Alors je vous écoute votre groupe ?"

"Mugu:..." Il s'interrompit, semblant réfléchir a toute vitesse

"Oui ? Mugu ?"

"Heu...non..." Il sourit dans la peine ombre de la chambre "...Dir en grey."

_a suivre..._

HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ( cri du cœur) kamisama il m'aura donné du fil a retordre celui la TT j'ai cru que je le finirais jamais TTTT bon j'ai eu bcp de chose a faire aussi XD j'ai eu mon bac !! (non non c'est pas une blague XD) et j'ai eu des pbs avec mon boulots enfin bref maintenant tout va bien je vais voir rentrer en soi et the gazette c'est genial w pour ce qui est de se chapitre heu...je suis consciente qu'il est chiant a en crever " mais il était nécessaire et super dur a écrire Oo nan sérieux j'ai vraiment eu de gros pb avec celui la !! enfin bref j'ai réussi TT En suite et bien voila je tenais a vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier tout a une fin ou presque lol et il sera suivi d'un cour épilogue !! voila je crois avoir tout dis !! sur ce je vous souhaite a tous une très bonne nuit pake moi je vais me coucher demain debout 5h pour aller bosser a 6h XD aller oyasumi nasai les gens !!

Nana-chanhappy girl (04/08/07 ; 22h53)

1 je n'ai pas la moindre idée de si Kisaki joue de la guitare !! mais disons que la presence de Kisaki a ce stade de l'histoire est juste une façon de faire un pitit clin d'oeil a l'avant Dir en grey ;)

2Et sensuel a mort oui !! Oo quoi chacunes ses fantasmes XD bon a choisir je prefere une baignoire mais bon XDDD ho ça va ça va "


	11. Chapter 11

_**Titre**__ : Aishiteru_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-Chan_

_**Sujet**__ : J'ai commencée cette fic avec eux autant finir avec eux lol_

_**Genre**__ : Delire psycopathique d'une folle furieuse en liberté ou pour faire plus simple Flash back, les années lycée (la façon dont se sont formés les groupes dans cette fic est une pure invention de ma part et en aucun cas la realitée ) __!! Lemon !! _

_**Disclaimer**__ : Et bien j'ai eu beau me mettre a genoux et prier tout les dieux de la terre y'a rien a faire sont pas a moi uu_

_**Spoiler**__ : Dernier chapitre_

_**Resumé :**__ Die et Toshiya filent le parfait amour, même si Toshiya semble encore cacher quelque chose a Die...Les an cafe continu leur petit bout de chemin !! Kyo et Bou semble se raprocher de plus en plus...et Kaoru qui avait enfin trouver un live house pour son nouveau groupe, au lieu de donner le nom de se fameux nouveau groupe donne celui de dir en grey..._

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Bon et bien comme je vous l'ai dit dans le chapitre precedent, celui-ci sera le denrier !! Bon j'ai l'impression d'avoir plein de chose a dire dans celui-ci lol mais bon ça va le faire j'espere que se final vous plaira !! et je vais essayer de le finir vite promis lol " Et c'est avec le Osaka jo hall (ç) en fond sonor et video w que je me lance dans cet ultime chapitre petite larme lol_

_Nana-chan (05/08/07) _

**Aishiteru**

par Nana-chan

**Chapitre 11**

**Kyoto,**

"Moshi Moshi " Sa voix était encore grave de sommeille, il tendit la main vers son radio-réveille, 8 heures trente

"Ano, désolé de vous déranger..."

"Kyo ? t'es tombé du lit ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Le roux se redressa dans le lit, prenant garde a ne pas réveiller son compagnon, étendu a ses coté, qui n'avait pas était réveillé par la sonnerie.

"Faut qu'on se voit !!"

"Ano...Toshiya est encore entrain de dormir, ça peut pas attendre ?"

"Non, c'est urgent, j'ai deja téléphonée a Shinya, on se retrouve au local dans une heure et demi !"

"Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?!"

"Tu verras !" Et il raccrocha sans ajouter un mot

En chemin vers le local, qu'ils louaient de temps a autre dans la ville voisine, ils croisèrent Shinya, qui n'en savait pas plus qu'eux sur ce que Kyo voulait leur dire.

"Je me demande bien ce qui se passe !"

"Oui nous aussi !! surtout que, pour que Kyo nous téléphones tôt le matin comme ça c'est qui doit vraiment se passer un truc important !!"

"Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi !!" Ils étaient arrivé devant la porte du dit local, la secrétaire leur indiqua que leur camarades était deja la. Et en effet le petit blond était bien la, assis sur une chaise l'air plus sérieux que jamais, mais contrairement a ce qu'ils s'attendaient , il n'était pas seul.

"Ka...Kaoru..." Shinya laissa tomber son sac 1 et se précipita dans les bras de son amant qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis trois interminable semaines "Ho saiai no, quand est ce que t'es arrivé ?" Il avait les larmes aux yeux et sa voix tremblait tant l'émotion avait été forte, son compagnon, qui arborait désormais des cheveux rose/violet électriques, lui fit un grand sourire, relevant son menton du bout de son doit, il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le serrer plus fort que jamais dans ses bras. Apres quoi ils allèrent tout les cinq s'assoir soit dans le canapé au fond de la pièce, soit sur une chaises face a celui-ci. Kyo n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé, et il sentaient le regard de ses trois camardes braqué sur lui, finalement ce fut Toshiya qui craqua

"Kyo, si tu nous disait pourquoi tu nous a tous fait venir, y compris Kaoru, on en peut plus dit nous !! qu'est ce qui se passe !!" Kyo releva les têtes fixant le bassiste droit dans les yeux, un sourire en coin sur ses fines lèvres.

"Les gars, on a un live..."

"...et c'est pour nous dire ça qu..."

"...laisse le finir Takara !!" Shinya fut surpris mais ne s'opposa pas a la volonté de son compagnon

"Nous avons un live " il semblait chercher ses mots "de 40 minutes, dans un live house..." Die ne put se retenir

"Un live house ? mais y'en a pas par ici !" Toshiya se mit a trembler d'excitation, il venait de comprendre

"Merde c'est pas vrai !! comment ?" Il rigola et Kyo lui rendit un sourire pour toute réponse, quand a Die et Shinya ils demeuraient dans l'incompréhension la plus total.

"Ano...ça vous gênerez de nous expliquer !!"

"Comment ? Totchi ! grâce a Kao !!"

"Ne ?"

"Les gars on va jouer a Tokyo."

**Tokyo, deux jours plustot,**

"Moshi moshi !! Niikura desu"

"Kombawa Niikura san !! désolé de vous contacter si tard mais, vous êtes passé hier dans l'après midi, vous disiez chercher une salle pour un groupe rock/visual !! ça vous intéresse toujours ?" Kaoru se redressa, s'appuyant contre la tête du lit.

"Oui bien sur !!"

"Dans ce cas je pense avoir quelque chose pour vous !! un groupe qui devait jouer pour une soirée dans trois semaines vient d'annuler !! si vous le souhaitez vous avez 40 minutes de scène !!"

"C'est genial !! je...je sais pas trop quoi dire !! merci infiniment !!"

"Nous pouvons peut être nous voir demain afin de tout mettre au point ?"

"Oui oui absolument je passerais dans l'après midi !!"

"Tres bien c'est parfait !! Par contre j'aurais besoin du nom de votre groupe !! par chance l'autre a annulé avant que les affiches ne soit tirées !! je vais les faire demain de cette façon je mettrais votre groupe a l'affiche!!"

"Oui bien sur je comprend !!"

"Alors je vous écoute votre groupe ?"

"Mugu:..." Il s'interrompit, semblant réfléchir a toute vitesse

"Oui ? Mugu ?"

"Heu...non..." Il sourit dans la peine ombre de la chambre "...Dir en grey."

"Dir en grey ?"

"Oui, Dir en grey, oui"

"Tres bien c'est noté !! Nous nous voyons donc demain pour parler de toute les formalités !"

"Oui, arigato gosaimas" Il referma le petit appareille et resta figé quelque seconde, il ne réalisait pas encore tout a fait ce qui venait de se passer, se ressaisissant, il composa le numéro d'un des principal intéressées par la nouvelle. Il ne répondait pas, pas étonnant vu l'heure, mais le guitariste ne pouvait pas attendre demain, et il rappela le même numéro, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'interlocuteur réponde.

"Ouai !!"

"Hmm désolé pour le réveille !"

"Kaoru ?! mais qu'est ce qui te prend d'appeler a une heure pareille !!"

"Gomen mais j'ai un truc super important a te dire !!"

"Quoi ?!"

"T'es libre dans trois semaines ?"

"Hein ? Mais j'en sais rien, c'est pour me demander ça que tu m'appelles !! tu pouvais pas le faire demain !! et c'est pourquoi faire d'abord ?"

"Jouer ?"

"Kaoru, si t'as décidé de te payer la tête de quelqu'un aujourd'hui t'as mal choisi la personne, j'ai eu une journée mouvementée alors abrège onegai !!"

"Bon d'accord !! comme tu voudras !! je pensais juste que tu serais content de savoir qu'on a un live de 40 minutes dans trois semaines dans un live house de Tokyo ..." Il laissa trainer volontairement la fin de sa phrase, attendant avec impatience la réaction du chanteur, qui ne disait plus rien "Anoo Kyo ? t'es toujours la ?"

"Tu...tu te fous de moi pas vrai ?"

"Non Kyo, j'ai rendez vous demain apres midi pour tout mettre au point." Kaoru entendit renifler de l'autre coté de l'appareil

"Arigatô..." Plus un murmure qu'un réel mot, les sanglots l'empêchant de parler distinctement. Apres plusieurs secondes et apparemment un effort surhumain pour contenir son émotion, il ajouta "Kao, je..je voudrais te demander quelque chose."

"Oui, quoi ?"

"Je...je voudrais que ça soit toi qui devienne le leader de Dir en grey."

"Mais...pourquoi ? c'est toi qui a fondé se groupe !"

"Je sais...mais je te le demande entant qu'ami Kao, tu sauras faire ça mieu que moi !"

"Kyo...C'est d'accord..."

"Merci..." il reprit son ton de gamin espiègle " Et puis j'ai pas l'âme d'un tyran du travaille !!" Kaoru rigola

"Ouai tu l'as dit !! tu aurais plus tôt l'âme d'un tire au flanc du travaille !!"

"Baka...tu viens quand ?"

"D'ici deux jours, le temps de toute régler ici !"

"D'accord c'est super !"

"Tu...tu veux bien attendre que je sois la pour le dire aux autres ?"

"Bien sur !!...demo est ce que je peux le dire a quelqu'un si il n'est pas du groupe ?"

"évidement !! qui ?"

"...Bou..." Sentant son interlocuteur rougir Kaoru sourit

"Aller !! a bientôt !! dors bien !!"

"Merci...vraiment merci..."

Apres la petite réunion destinée a mettre ses camarades au courant de tout les détails du concert, Kaoru déclina l'invitation de Die a aller boire un vers tous ensemble pour fêter ça.

"Désolé, mais Je crois que Shinya et moi avons pas mal de chose a nous dire, de temps a rattraper et de trucs de faire !! donc ça sera sans nous !" Son compagnon acquiesça et se saisi de la main que Kaoru lui tendait, et apres un dernier salut il quittèrent le local.

"Des "trucs" a faire. on se demande pas quel genre !!" Le blond riait, ses deux amis ne c'était pas vu depuis plus de trois semaines et pour lui il ne faisait aucun doute que leurs activités pour les prochaines heures se déroulerait a l'horizontal.

"Et oui Kyo contrairement a toi certaine personne on une activité sex... ITAI !! Koibito ?" Une main plaquée sur l'arrière de son crane, Die tourna vers son amant un regard de chien battu remplit d'incompréhension, mais Toshiya avait deja baissé la tête, il semblait au bord des larmes, malgres ses joues empourprées, Die, qui s'en inquiéta, voulu encercler ses épaules de son bras, mais le bassiste se leva d'un bon.

"Gomen nasai...je reviens"

"Totchi !!" Et il quitta le local avant que qui que ce soit est pu ajouter autre chose. Die, au fond du canapé semblait abattu

"Querelle d'amoureux ?" demanda timidement Kyo

"J'aurais préféré !! au moins j'aurais su quoi faire !!"

"Ha..."

"Je...je sais pas ce qu'il a, ces dernier temps, pourtant tout va bien entre nous...enfin je crois..." Le blond ne dit rien, de toute évidence son camarade avait besoin de se confier "Ca fait plusieurs jours qu'il est bizarre, il a des saute d'humeur comme maintenant, et la seconde d'après soit il fond en larme en s'excusant soit il se met a rire et fait comme si de rien n'était !! je sais plus comment le prendre...j'ai peur de le blesser tu comprend, et j'ai beau lui demander ce qu'il se passe il me soutiens qu'il n'y a rien, que c'est moi qui me fais des idées ! Pourtant...hier..."

Toute les lumières étaient éteintes, la télé était en sourdine, et le roux commençait a somnoler, tant dit que son compagnon était deja profondément endormi, la tête appuyée sur son épaule. Depuis ce qui c'était passé l'autre jour Toshiya ne cherchait plus a aller se coucher dans la chambre d'ami, pour rejoindre celle de son amant en catimini. Se soir la ils avaient regardé un film jusque tard dans la nuit, et Die s'apprêtait a éteindre la télé quand son compagnon se mit a remuer entre ses bras, il pensa que celui-ci devait rêver, mais les sursauts se transformèrent en coup, Toshiya se débattaient violemment, les paupière toujours closent d'où débordaient, désormais, de nombreuse larmes.

"Totchi, Totchi mon amour réveille toi, c'est un mauvais rêve réveilles toi !!" Il l'avait saisi par les deux épaules, le secouant pour le réveiller, tant la crise était violente. Son compagnon en sueur fini par se réveiller les yeux exorbité

"Die !!" Il s'effondra dans ses bras continuant de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps

"La c'est fini tenshi no je suis la c'est fini" Il attendit que la crise de larme soit passée avant de saisir le visage ruisselant de son compagnon entre ses mains, balayant ses jouent de ses deux pouces, il déposa un baiser sur son front avant d'ajouter "Tu es trempé !! c'est bon pour tomber malade !! enlève ton t-shirt je vais t'en chercher un autre." Mais a son retour Toshiya n'avait pas bougé, il sourit et vint de mettre a genoux, devant lui sur le lit "Fallait le dire si tu voulais que je te déshabille !" Il avait dit ça en rillant tout en enlevant le vêtement humide, mais bientôt de nouvelle larmes se mirent a couler sur les joues du brun "Totchi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?" La question était plus une plainte qu'une réelle interrogation.

"Je suis désolé Die..."

"Mais désolé de quoi ?!"

"J'ai essayé tu sais je...mais j'ai pas pu j'ai été faible Die...j'ai été trop faible tu sais...je..je suis désolé" Et sans arrivé a ajouter quelque chose il s'effondra de nouveau dans les bras de son compagnon qui le consola de toute ses forces, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il le remis sous le draps, éteignit la télé et s'allongea a ses coté, l'enveloppant de ses bras fort, protégeant son sommeil.

Kyo c'était assis a coté de Die, sentant sa détresse, même si ils avaient toujours était très proche, le roux ne s'était jamais confié a lui de la sorte, et a personne d'autre non plus d'ailleurs, sauf peut être Shinya. Il lui passa une main amicale dans le dos.

"Redemande lui, il finira bien par te le dire !"

"Oui, mais je veux pas le brusquer, si il ne me dit rien c'est qu'il ne se sent pas prés ! alors je vais être patient et attendre !"

"Tu l'aimes vraiment pas vrai ?" Il sourit

"Plus que tout, même si au tout début j'étais septique, je l'aime comme un fou" Kyo sourit, il semblait pensif "Et toi, qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?"

"Ne ? rien du tout !"

"J'en ai assez de Toshiya qui me répond tout le temps ça alors t'y met pas !! qu'est ce qui ce passe ? qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?" Le blond poussa un profond soupire, remontant ses jambes sur le canapé, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans celui-ci avant de répondre

"Je sais pas trop a vrai dire !! je..je crois que je suis amoureux..."

"Je vois pas ce qui te met dans un état pareille !! c'est bien d'être amoureux !! surtout quand c'est la première fois..."

"Oui, mais...je sais pas si c'est réciproque..enfin si je sais mais les choses on changé"

"Pourquoi ça ? Elle t'as dit qu'elle avait des sentiments pour toi et tu l'as repoussée c'est ça ?"

"Pas exactement, enfin si c'est ça mais heu..." Même pas un murmure, juste un souffle que Die eu du mal a percevoir "c'est pas 'elle' c'est 'il' " Le blond était devenu écarlate

"Et c'est ça qui te gêne !"

"Oui et non ! enfin disons que je me suis jamais vraiment posé la question de savoir si j'aimais les filles ou les garçons !! disons que par exemple je trouve Toshiya très beau, mais j'irais jamais m'imaginer avec lui !!"

"Encore heureux !" Le ton du roux était moqueur, il voulait détendre son camarade.

"Nan mais tu vois ce que je veux dire !!"

"Oui je vois très bien"

"Mais par fois ça m'arrive avec une fille que je croise dans la rue, je me dis 'tiens elle est mignonne' et je m'imagine facilement boire un verre avec elle ! Mais avec lui c'est différent..."

"Tu veux dire avec Bou ?" Kyo eu un sursaut

"Ne !! comment tu sais que je parle de Bou !!"

"Ca crève les yeux que tu l'aimes !"

"Ho...enfin, je sais pas si je l'aime mais en tout cas il me plait beaucoup...vraiment vraiment beaucoup"

"Alors dit lui !!"

"T'es marrant c'est plus facile a dire qu'a faire je te signale !!"

"Je te rappel que tu dis ça a un gars persuadé d'être hétéro jusqu'à ce qu'il vole un baiser a un homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelque jours, sans même savoir si il était gay ou pas !!"

"Heu..oui c'est vrai pardon, mais Bou c'est pas comme si je savais pas qu'il l'était !! je sais qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi, mais apres tout ce qui c'est passé, je me demande si il m'aime toujours..."

"Ca aussi tu sais !"

"Quoi ?"

"Ca crève les yeux !! rien que ça façon de te regarder ! alors lance toi ! n'hésite pas !! et laisse parler ton cœur !" Kyo sembla méditer durant quelques seconde puis sourit déterminé, il se leva d'un bon et prit la sorti en ajoutant juste avant de partir

"Parle a Toshiya, ouvre lui ton cœur, ai confiance !!"

"Merci"

"Merci a toi !"

Il avait enfin retrouver la douce chaleur de ses doigts, le simple fait de sentir sa main serrée au creux de la sienne lui procurait un immense plaisir, et il avait hâte de retrouver la chaleur de ses bras, le jeune batteur rougit a cette pensée, mais apres tout ou était le mal puis qu'ils s'aimaient.Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils marchaient sans un mot, jusqu'à ce que Kaoru vienne troubler les pensée de son amant.

"Tu es bien silencieux !"

"Hm je pensé !"

"Ho ! et a quoi pensais tu ?" Son regard pétillait, ils s'étaient arrêté de marché pour échanger un baiser

"A toi ! A nous ! A Dir en grey ! A un peu tout ce qui nous arrive a tout en se moment !"

"Ouai..c'est vrai que c'est mouvementé pour tout le monde en se moment !! Et comment vont les autres au fait ? je veux dire Bou, Miku et tout ça !"

"Hmm on es tous très pris les uns les autres par nos groupes, on a plus trop le temps de se voir !! c'est dommage !! Enfin de ce que je sais Kyo passe beaucoup de temps avec Bou en se moment !"

"Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte! "

"Mais je pense que ça fait deja un moment qu'il passe pas mal de temps avec lui, a la différence qu'avant il le cachait !"

"Je vois..."

"Hmm Teruki est fidel a lui même !! il s'est fillancé a sa copine la semaine dernière, et pour ce qui est de Miku et Kanon, ba ça va toujours, toujours ensemble, toujours l'un chez l'autre, enfin rien de bien nouveau quoi !"

"Oui, On pourrait passer les voir ? enfin si tu veux bien ? j'ai besoin de voir des gens que je connais !"

"Tu n'as pas fais de nouvelle rencontre a Tokyo ?" La question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis longtemps dépassa sa pensée, il rougit, baissant la tête.

"Alors c'est ça qui te perturbait !" Il s'arrêta une fois de plus, le saisissant avec douceur par les épaules "Takara, oui j'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens a Tokyo, je me suis même fait des amis ! Mais aucunes de ces personnes ne pourra jamais prendre la place que tu as dans mon cœur, ai confiance en moi !" Shinya s'emporta

"Mais j'ai confiance en toi !!" Kaoru sourit

"Je sais que je t'ai dessus a de nombreuse reprise par le passé et je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise." Le guitariste étreignit son compagnon de toute ses forces

"Je repartirais avec toi !"

"Nani ?" Il relâcha son étreinte afin de regarder son amant dans les yeux

"Je...Je repartirais avec toi, quand tu remonteras a Tokyo"

"Bien sur, si tu veux, mais je remonterais quelques jours avant le concert pour tout préparer, donc prévois une très très grosse valise !" Il riait, il savait pertinemment que, que son koi parte un jour ou vingts, il avait toujours une énorme valise avec lui, incapable de décider a l'avance ce qu'il aller porter

"Non, t'y ai pas, je...je veux vivre avec toi a Tokyo, ne plus revenir ici sans toi ! J'en peux plus d'être loin de toi !" Kaoru sembla troublé, vivre avec Shinya, ne plus le quitter, jour et nuit, tout partager avec lui, ça pourrait marcher. Il l'embrassa, caressant sa langue de la sienne, ça lui avait tellement manqué, puis le repris dans ses bras, pour murmurer enfin a son oreille

"Moi non plus, je ne veux plus être loin de toi Takara"2 Shinya gloussa dans les bras de son compagnon " Nani ?"

"Tu vas devoir supporter mon chien tu sais !" Kaoru se mit a rire également

"Et bien je ferais avec !!" Il sourit, avant de déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres offertes de son amant

"Hm, j'y pense, si tu veux aller voir Miku et Kanon faut d'abord leurs téléphoner !"

"Pourquoi ? t'as peur qu'on dérange..."

"Baka ! Je te l'ai dit, ils sont toujours fourré l'un chez l'autre !! et le seul moyen de savoir ou ils sont c'est de les appeler !"

"J'avais compris...mais ne leur dis pas que je suis la ! je veux leur faire la surprise !"

"Totchi ?" Le brun sursauta, appuyé contre le lavabo il n'avait pas entendu son amant rentrer dans les toilettes du local ou il avait trouvé refuge, même si aucune larme n'apparaissaient sur son visage, il était évident qu'il en avait versé. "Totchi mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive !!, je peux rien dire, rien faire en se moment sans que tu piques une crise, j'ai fais quelque chose qui t'as contrarié? je t'ai blessé? Tu ne veux plus de moi ? Bon dieu Toshiya mais répond !!" Die avait saisi son compagnon par les épaule le secouant a chaque question, mais pour toute réponse le bassiste se remit a pleurer, et le roux se rendit compte de sa brutalité qu'il regretta aussitôt, le serrant dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer sur son épaule "Excuse moi koibito, je voulais pas te faire mal, excuses moi" Le brun releva la tête

"Die je...j'ai quelque chose a te dire" Le roux fut soulagé, il était enfin décidé a parler, mais son expression n'échappa pas a son amant "Nani ?"

"Je...je pensais que tu ne voudrais jamais me parler de se qui ne vas pas, alors je suis soulagé que tu le fasses !"

"Attend avant de dire ça"

"Totchi, quoi que tu es a me dire, je t'aime et ça ne changera rien a ça ! Aller vient on retourne au local, Kyo est partie" Die s'installa sur le canapé, invitant son compagnon a le rejoindre, mais celui-ci préféra la chaise, il semblait nerveux, les yeux fixé sur l'épais bracelet de cuir qu'il portait en permanence au poignet droit, ne cessant de le tripoter, surtout quand il était nerveux. Dans un geste pour le rassurer Die posa sa main sur les sienne le sortant de sa torpeur

"Voila, je...tu sais deja ce qu'il c'est passé il y a un an, avec Ryuhei, et je t'es dis que mon beau père avait du se faire muter pour qu'on puisse déménager ici."

"Oui, on a en discuté, et tu m'as dit que vous aviez eu du mal a obtenir la mutation et que c'est pour ça que tu n'es arrivé qu'en novembre" Les yeux nuit de Toshiya s'emplirent de larme qui vainrent bientôt perler sur son menton

"J'ai menti..."

"Comment ça ?"

"Mon...mon beau père a...a obtenu sa mutation fin juillet...mais...mais on a pas pu déménager de suite par ce que...par ce qu'il a y un an...jour pour jour demain, je..." Les sanglots étaient si puissance qu'il ne parvint pas a terminer sa phrase, il s'effondra a genoux devant son compagnon, qui voulu le serrer dans ses bras, mais le brun le repoussa légèrement, tendant son bras devant lui. Die n'avait pas remarqué immédiatement, mais il avait retiré son bracelet et il ne cherchait pas a le repousser, mais mettait en évidence l'intérieure de son poignet, sur lequel se dessinait deux trait légèrement rosé mais bien net. Die avait les yeux grand ouvert, il sentait les larmes lui bruler les yeux

"Mon dieu Toshiya..." Il se laissa glisser du divan, et l'encercla de ses bras, le serrant contre le lui plus fort que jamais "Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis, pourquoi tu as gardé ça pour toi"

"Je...je ne voulais pas te faire peur, te dégouter..."

"Mais pourquoi voudrais tu que je sois dégouté Totchi !! Toshiya écoute moi, tu as vécu des choses affreuses, et même si je ne comprend pas que l'on puisse en arriver a de tel extrémité, je comprend parfaitement tout ce que tu as pu ressentir et tout ce qui a pu t'y pousser. Et jamais rien de ce que tu as pu faire par le passé ne pourra jamais me dégouter de toi !! je t'aime et ça ne changera jamais !!"

"Ho Die..." Il s'effondra dans ses bras, qu'il ne voulait quitter sous aucun prétexte plus jamais il ne voulait être séparer de lui, plus jamais..."Je veux vivre avec toi Die" Les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, Il redressa la tête attendant la réaction de son compagnon qui lui sourit d'un drôle d'air interrogatif

"Demo, c'est pas deja ce qu'on fait ?" Toshiya sourit

"Si, mais, on vit chez tes parents, c'est pas pareil"

"Hai, et pour tout te dire, moi aussi je veut vivre avec toi, et je pensais t'en parler plus tard mais puisque tu aborde le sujet...un de mes oncles a un appartement a Tokyo dont il ne se sert jamais...je me disait que puisque qu'on monte tous a Tokyo on pouvait en profiter pour y rester, enfin si tu est d'accord..." De nouvelles larmes vainrent emplirent les yeux du brun, mais cette fois se furent des larmes de joie, un magnifique sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres,et pour toute réponse il s'offrit a Die, en un magnifique baiser, unissant leur bouche, taquinant leur langue dans un jeux dont ils connaissaient les règles l'un et l'autre depuis bien longtemps.

Allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux a demi-clos, sa tête reposant sur le ventre de son compagnon, le brun commençait a somnoler, se laissant bercer par le rythme de la respiration du chanteur, qui jouait avec une des mèches de cheveux de son amant.

"Il a dit qu'il venait dans combien de temps Shinya ?" Miku sursauta, persuadé que Kanon c'était endormi, il ne s'attendait pas a l'entendre parler

"Il a dit une demi heure !"

"Et ça fais combien de temps ?" Le blond lâcha la mèche pour regarder sa montre

"Trois quart d'heure"

"On l'entend sonner de dehors ?"

"Hmm non mais ma mère est dans la maison !" Mais pas plus de trois minutes apres, sa mère sortie la tête de la fenêtre

"Akiharu !! Shinya et Kaoru sont la !!" Les deux jeunes hommes se redressèrent a demi et s'entreregardèrent, pour dire d'une même voix

"Kaoru..." Ils bondirent presque pour courir jusque dans le salon, ou la mère du chanteur avait installer leurs hôtes. Shinya était effectivement la, un sourire radieux s'étendait de part en part de son visage fin, et étroitement serré entre ses long doigts se trouvait la main de Kaoru, lui aussi très souriant même si il paraissait un peu tendu.

"Kaoru !! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir !! t'es la depuis quand ?"

"Je suis arrivé hier soir, j'ai passé la nuit chez Kyo" Kanon paru surprit que son ami n'est pas passé la nuit chez son compagnon "Comme on avait une nouvelle importante a annoncer au groupe, j'ai voulu faire la surprise de mon retour !"

"Ho je vois, et quel genre de nouvelle te ramène ici bas !"

"Kanon !" Miku lui affligea un coup de coude dans les cotes, arrachant un petit gemissement a son amant "Ca te regarde pas que je sache !!"

"Vous voyez quand je dis que je suis battu !!"

"Oui mais tu le mérite !! maintenant que je suis plus la faut bien qu'il y est quelqu'un pour te mater !! et je ne doute pas du faite que Miku fasse ça très bien !" Tout le monde rigola et Miku demanda plus sérieusement

"Et tu repars a Tokyo ?"

"Oui...a la fin de la semaine prochaine demo...je ne repars pas tout seul cette fois."

"Vraiment !! alors toi et...vous allez...ho je suis content pour vous !! c'est pour ça que tu es revenu alors !! "

"Tu vois que tu voulais savoir toi aussi !!" Kaoru pouffa

"Non, je ne suis pas revenu pour ça" il eu un regard pour son amant "enfin disons que je mourrais d'envie de revoir Shinya, demo si je suis revenu c'est par ce que...j'ai réussi a avoir une date dans un live house a Tokyo pour Dir en grey, et j'ai demandé Kyo de bien vouloir attendre que je soi revenu pour le dire a tout le monde."

"Mais c'est genial ça !! c'est quand ? on peut venir ?"

"Heu...c'est dans trois semaine, et heu...oui vous pouvez venir bien sur, on vous fera rentrer !"

"Super, Bou et Teruki voudront surement venir aussi !! Ca serait trop bête de rater vos débuts !"

"Je ne sais pas si ce sont nos "débuts" demo c'est "un" début et c'est deja pas mal !"

"Oui !! c'est même plus que pas mal !! ho ça va être super !! en plus maintenant que Teruki a son permis il va pouvoir nous emmener jusqu'à l'aéroport !!"

"Ca y est la il est déconnecté pour le reste de la journée !"

"Ca change pas beaucoup de d'habitude !" Miku sourit "Je suis content que ça se passe bien vous deux !"

"Merci"

Apres plusieurs heures passées a discuter et a s'organiser, il avait été convenu apres plusieurs minutes passèrent au téléphone, que Teruki passerait prendre tout le monde en voiture en direction de l'aéroport, comme l'avait suggéré Kanon, apres quoi Kaoru déclara qu'il était épuisé par son voyage et lui et Shinya quittèrent donc la maison du chanteur.

**Kyoto, deux semaines et demi plus tard**

"Moshi moshi ?"

"Ano...Bou desu, daijobu ?"

"Hai !!...et toi ?"

"Oui, ça va ! Je voulais savoir comment ça se passait pour toi !! comme tout les autres son deja monté a Tokyo pour s'installer, tu te retrouves tout seul alors je ...je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles" Kyo sourit contre le téléphone

"Ca va, plus tôt stressé mais ça va dans l'ensemble"

"Hm..je vois...et heu...je voulais savoir aussi comment tu allais a l'aéroport"

"Ho heu ma mère m'emmène en voiture le matin, et apres le concert je passe la nuit chez Die et Totchi, je rentre que le lendemain matin"

"Ha...par ce que voila heu..." Bou semblait très nerveux, il cherchait ses mots "Nous c'est Teruki qui nous conduit en voiture, et heu comme sa copine ne peut pas venir il nous reste une place dans la voiture, donc ça pourrait éviter a ta mère de se déplacer ! enfin si tu veux bien sur ?!"

"Heu...oui ça serait plus pratique pour ma mère demo...ça fait un détour pour passer me prendre ! j'habite de l'autre coté de la ville !!"

"Anoo...ça aussi j'y ai pensé et heu..." Sa voix était devenu plus roque que d'habitude, ses lèvres semblaient trembler "Je me suis dit que tu pourrais passer la nuit a la maison, comme Teruki passe me prendre directement chez moi..." Il attendait nerveusement la réponse de son camarade

"...c'est une très bonne idée..."

"Vraiment ? heu je veux dire oui enfin heu...on se voit vendredi alors..."

"Oui...a vendredi..."

Cela faisait maintenant dix bonne minutes qu'il tournait en rond dans la petite chambre, en scrutant les moindre détails, pendant que son ami prenait sa douche. Il avait installé ses affaires pour la nuit sur le lit d'appoint, tant dis que son sac de voyage avait échoué dans un coin de la pièce. Beaucoup de chose se bousculait a cet instant dans son esprit, le concert était maintenant dans moins de 24 heures et il n'était toujours pas sur d'avoir fait le bon choix dans ses chansons. Comment savoir ce qui aller plaire ? Est ce que les vêtements qu'il avait choisi n'était pas trop banal ! ou au contraire trop excentrique ? Et surtout, il ne savait plus trop pourquoi il avait accepté l'invitation de son ami, sachant pertinemment que ses sentiments pour lui avait énormément changé... Il s'était assis en tailleur sur le lit de Bou, attendant son retour, il gribouillait une fois de plus divers titre de chanson dans différents ordre d'interprétation. Le blond était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'avait pas perçu la présence de son ami qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Voyant Kyo très anxieux il se saisi du petit cahier et alla s'installer dans la chaise de son bureau, il replia ses fines jambes, enveloppées de son pyjama bleu, il lisait attentivement, tant dis que Kyo avait lui aussi prit place sur une chaise. Quelques mèches, trop courte pour être retenues par l'élastique qui maintenait ses cheveux en queue de cheval, venaient caresser sa joue, mais il les rabattait systématiquement derrière son oreille. Il était tellement absorbé par sa lecture, qu'il ne sentit pas que Kyo s'était rapproché de lui sur sa chaise. Le chanteur ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il regardait, les pages sur lesquels s'étalait sa propre écriture, ou les doigts fins de Bou qui les parcourraient, sa peau semblait si douce, et cet air de sérénité le rendait si attirant...Mais quand les lèvres de Kyo vinrent s'écraser dans sa nuque, il sursauta et se leva. Kyo ne savait pas comment réagir, lui même avait agis inconsciemment.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Bou semblait au bord des larmes en disant cela. Kyo se leva a son tour

"J'en sais rien, j'en...j'en avais envie...et toi aussi...ne ?"

"Arrête de te moquer de moi onegai, c'est plus que ne peux en supporter !!" Le guitariste était en pleure, et se dirigea vers la porte, mais Kyo le reteint. "Yamette kudasai !! lâche moi !!"

"Iie !!" D'un geste un peu brusque il l'attira vers lui, et d'un doigt l'obligea a relever la tête, il prit son visage entre ses mains et de ses pouces balaya les larmes qui continuaient de couler.

"Bou, je ne me moque pas de toi..." Il décida de ballonner Bou d'un baiser, ne lui laissant pas l'opportunité de répliquer. A bout de souffle Kyo relâcha son étreinte et plongea son regard chocolat droit dans celui de Bou, se laissant submerger par la chaleur de ses yeux noir, qui pétillaient. Kyo sourit, avant de repartir a la recherche des lèvres du grand blond, quelques seconde seulement, puis elles se trouvèrent, pour qu'ils ne puisse faire plus qu'un. Bien que plein d'amour et de tendresse, ce baiser fut passionné, Bou céda le passage a la langue fougueuse de son compagnon, le laissant l'explorer a sa guise, en profitant lui aussi, savourant chaque seconde de se baiser dont il avait tant de fois rêvé. L'émotion le submergea et des larmes se remirent a couler sur les joues de Bou, Kyo s'en aperçut, et délia leurs lèvres s'inquiétant.

"Qu'est ce que...qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je...c'est rien" Il sourit "je...je t'aime tellement"

"Ho...Bou..." De nouveau ils s'embrassèrent ne se lassant pas l'un de l'autre. Avec la plus grande des précaution, le chanteur fit glisser une de ses mains sous le t-shirt du pyjama de Bou, celui -ci accepta la caresse, laissant même échapper un petit gemissement. Le blond poursuivi sa caresse, l'intensifiant même, mais Bou n'avait clairement pas l'intention d'en rester la, et semblait presque frustré de ne pas pouvoir, lui aussi, se délecter de la douceur de la peau de son compagnon. Un a un il fit céder les boutons de la chemise du chanteur, qui sourit entre deux baiser. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, ils avaient avancé en direction du lit de Bou, que le chanteur fit basculer en arrière, le retenant d'une main dans son dos. Tres vite Kyo se retrouva a califourchon sur Bou, parcourant son torse a présent dépourvu de tout tissus, de baiser et de légère morsures. Le guitariste ne pu contenir quelques gemissement de plaisir. Ce dernier entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon du chanteur, qui sembla réaliser soudain ce qu'ils allaient faire. Bou remarqua le trouble de son compagnon.

"Qu'est ce que tu as ? Ca..." Il rougit "Ca va trop vite pour toi...je... excuses moi je..." Il se tus. Kyo se redressa un peu, se retrouvant presque assis sur le bassin de Bou.

"Non non, ce n'est pas ça, pas du tout, c'est juste que...que je..." Lui aussi se mit a rougir, laissant aller une de ses main sur le ventre doux et ferme du blond."Je n'ai jamais...enfin je suis encore..." Bou déposa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

"Et alors...moi aussi, tu sais." Il lui sourit "Kisushite" Kyo obéit et embrassa son amant. D'un geste maladroit le chanteur parvint a retirer son pantalon et d'une main mal habile il tentait désormais de retirer celui de Bou.

A présent blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'embrassaient, et se caressaient, leur peau brulante n'étant plus séparée que par la fine épaisseur de tissus que constituait leur sous vêtements. D'une main douce Bou parcouru le flanc de Kyo, et tout en l'embrassant, fit courir sa main par delà l'élastique du fin vêtement, Kyo se sentit rougir, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entreprendre lui aussi de débarrasser son compagnon de son vêtement. Durant quelques secondes, et malgres leur excitation mutuelle parfaitement perceptible, ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea, se regardant en souriant.

"Tu es beau" Les yeux de Bou pétillaient en disant cela, et il laissa une de ses mains parcourir le torse musclé du chanteur . Ce dernier traça un chemin de baiser, partant du cou de son amant, en direction de son bas ventre puis de son sexe. Bou ferma les yeux, appréciant la caresse a sa juste valeur, se laissant glisser progressivement dans les vapeur du plaisir. Kyo laissa une de ses mains aller caresser l'intérieur des cuisses de Bou, dont la respiration ne faisait que s'accélérer, a mesure que son amant devenait entreprenant. La respiration de Kyo aussi, s'accéléra, quand il sentit son amant parcourir son dos de ses ongles d'une main, tant dis que l'autre explorait, son entrejambe, découvrant le fruit de son intimité, qui était désormais la leur. Lentement le chanteur se fit une place entre les jambes du guitariste, qui releva légèrement le bassin. Alternant baiser et gemissement, Kyo parcourrait le corps doux et fin de Bou.

Kyo prépara son amant a l'accueillir du mieux qu'il pu, avant de prendre place, Bou émit une plainte de douleur quand son partenaire le pénétra, et Kyo attendit, ne voulant pas le blesser, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer a sa présence. Mais quand il sentit son compagnon onduler d'impatience, il compris et imposa son propre rythme, cherchant une cadence leur convenant a tout deux. Tres vite ils plongèrent dans l'abîme du plaisir, ne se lassant jamais de gémir le nom de l'autre. Quand ils arrivèrent au bout de se plaisir ultime, Kyo mit fin au gemissement de Bou, les enfermant dans un tendre baiser, avant de se laisser retomber sur le torse de son amant, pour apres se laisser glisser a ses cotés, appréciant cette sensation de plénitude apres un tel moment d'extase.

Ils étaient tout les deux a bout de souffle. Finalement, apres avoir rabattu l'édredon sur leur deux corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de transpiration, Bou vint se blottir dans les bras de Kyo, qui resserra son étreinte autour des fines épaules de son amant. Bou entreprit d'embrasser le torse de son compagnon et quand il revint au creux de ses bras il souriait

"Qu'est ce que tu as ? pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?" Kyo semblait mal a l'aise

"Si je te le dis tu vas te moquer de moi !"

"Je te jure que non, je...je t'aime trop pour ça" Bou hésita, puis se pencha a l'oreille de Kyo pour y murmurer

"C'est juste que...tu as le gout d'un bonbon quand tu viens de..." Il hésita une fraction de seconde "de faire l'amour" Puis il enfouit son visage dans le cou du chanteur qui ne pu retenir un sourire. Il l'embrassa au sommet du crane, le serra plus fort contre lui, d'un même mouvement ils entremêlèrent leurs jambes. Avant de finalement s'endormir l'un dans les bras de l'autre. 3

**Tokyo, le lendemain soir**

La tentions était presque palpable dans les coulisses, depuis que leur camarades avaient rejoint la salle, plus personne n'osait rien dire, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensée. Shinya étaient occupé a échauffer ses épaules, Die et Kaoru leur doigts, tant dit que Toshiya assouplissait son dos. Kyo quand a lui semblait un peut ailler, il affichait un sourire béa depuis que lui et Bou avait échangé leur premier baiser en présence de leurs amis.

Le groupe qui les précédait venait de sortir de scène et une voix sonore annonça qu'ils devaient être sur scène dans deux minutes, chacun se mit en ligne, ayant définit a l'avance leur ordre d'entrée sur scène. Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer, tout pouvait se jouer ou se perdre se soir, ils avaient leur avenir entre leurs main et en étaient bien conscient, ils avaient tout quitté, pour ce soir, pour cette chance. Kaoru retint Shinya par un bout de sa robe alors que celui-ci, qui était le premier a rentrer, aller faire un pas sur la scène.

"Nani ?" Ils chuchotaient

"Takara je..."

"Hmm ?!" Il sourit

"Tout vas bien ce passer !"

"Je sais, puisque tu es la !" Kaoru acquiesça et le laisser entrer en scène.

Finalement ce n'était pas si simple a faire, a vivre ou même a dire, chacun avaient du traverser beaucoup d'épreuve avant d'y parvenir, mais Kaoru lui n'avait jamais réussi a prononcer ces quelques mots, pourtant si précieux aux yeux de son amant..._Aishiteru_.

Owari

HAAAAAAAaaaaannnnn c'est fini TTTTTTTT et bien voila vous connaissez le fin mot de cette fan fic !! apres plusieurs mois d'écriture lol j'ai pris énormément de plaisir a écrire cette chose XDDD même si par moment j'ai quand même bien galèré lol je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont eu le courage de lire jusqu'au bout XDDD et aussi Saku-chan (qui fait d'ailleurs partie des gens qui ont lu jusqu'au bout XD) pour son soutiens psychologique, la motivation (je suis battue en faite XD) et tout le reste !! merci a tous !! et je voudrais remercier aussi a mes parents sans qui je ne serais pas la et aussi mon coiffeur qui ...ho ça va ça va XDD vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est aussi XDDD bon c'est finit comme je vous l'ai dit il y aura un épilogue, mais il ne sera pas très long certainement en contre partie de ce chapitre qui mine de rien fait 13 pages XDDD sur ce je vous laisse !! dormez bien et encore merci !! et a la prochaine !! ;)

Nana-chanSnif (30/08/07 ; 23h14)

1 Non c'est pas un sac a main XD imaginez que c'est une espace de sac en bandoliere

2 a ce stade du chapitre je sais tj pas comment faire intervenir les an cafe XD (memo perso eviter dans l'avenir a faire des fic avec plusieur groupe en tant que perso majeur de la fic, trop galere XD)

3 OMFG OO...non finalement je prefere ne faire aucun commentaire et partir me cacher tres loin...


	12. Epilogue

_**Titre**__ : Aishiteru_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-Chan_

_**Sujet**__ : Et bien toujours les même ne XD_

_**Genre**__ : Tres bonne question XDDD genre fin definitive d'une fic mdr _

_**Disclaimer**__ : faut pas rever..._

_**Spoiler**__ : Epilogue_

_**Resumé :**__ Le dernier chapitre se termine sur le concert des dir en grey qui marquera leurs debut ._

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Quan y'en a plus y'en a encore XD mais bon j'avais prevenu qu'il y aurait un epilogue (qui sera sans doute court) !! désolée pour l'attente mais avec mon voyage a paris j'avais autre chose a faire mdr (mais bon la bonne nouvelle c'est que ce concert m'a inspirée une fic XD) le concert de rentrer en soi etait fabuleux (pour plus de detail CLIC XD) sur ceux voila la suite et belle et bien la fin de Aishiteru..._

_Nana-chan (08/09/07) _

**Aishiteru**

par Nana-chan

**Epilogue**

**Tokyo, 5 ans plus tard**

Le bruit sourd de la batterie résonnait encore dans la loge, tout comme les derniers crissement des guitares et de la basse, suivi par des cris acharnés du publique. Il avait attendu la durant tout le concert, en savourant tout de même chaque seconde, se délectant de la voix suave du chanteur. Il c'était installé a la coiffeuse de son amant, l'attendant avec impatience. Il regarda son reflet dans la glace, remettant ses cheveux en place, déboutonnant sa chemise d'un cran, de façon a laisser apparaitre son pendentif, un dragon en argent finement ciselé. La porte de la loge s'ouvrit a la volée, Le petit chanteur entra le premier, gémissant et trépignant, éventant de ses mains son torse meurtris par de nombreuse griffure.

"Ca pique ça pique ça pique !!" Die rentra apres lui, suivit par Toshiya, Kaoru et Shinya

"En même temps t'as qu'a pas jouer les maso sur scène !! baka !!"

"Mais !! j'y peut rien si les fans aiment ça !!" Die semblait de mauvaise humeur

"Dans ce cas arrête de te plaindre !!"

"T'as bouffé du lion se soir Die-kun ?" Shinya regretta vite d'avoir pausé la question, quand l'interppelé tourna vers lui deux yeux meurtrier, avant de rejoindre sa coiffeuse sans répondre.

"Nan il est en rogne par ce que Totchi c'est laissé tripoter pendant le concert !! voila ce qu'il a !!" Bou se leva de sa chaise pour venir de coller au dos de son compagnon l'encerclant de ses bras

"Ca suffit amour, ça te regarde pas ne ?" Kyo ne résistait pas a son koi, de toute façon il savait que cela ne servait a rien, Bou avait des arguments très persuasif. Il préféra se retourner pour encercler sa taille et s'emparer de ses lèvres. Avant d'aller retrouver ses affaires afin de se débarrasser de ce qu'il restait de son maquillage et de sa tenu de scène, Bou ce fit un plaisir a déboutonner ce qu'il restait de la chemise de son compagnon, embrassant son torse au fur et a mesure qu'il le mettait a jour. Kyo gloussa, c'était devenu un jeu entre eux avec le temps, Bou ne ratait aucun de ses concerts, ne voulant perdre aucune seconde qu'il pouvait vivre avec son amant. Le chanteur se saisi du médaillon qui reposé dans le creux du coup de son compagnon, il sourit.

"Tu ne la jamais enlevé en 5 ans ! doshte ?" Bou était a la fois gêné et vexé

"Tu ne te souviens plus ?"

"Me...me souvenir de quoi ?" Bou sourit, caressant tendrement la joue de son compagnon

"Je sais que tu n'a pas très bonne mémoire mais quand même..."

**Kyoto, 5 ans plus tôt**

Finalement, apres avoir rabattu l'édredon sur leur deux corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de transpiration, Bou vint se blottir dans les bras de Kyo, qui resserra son étreinte autour des fines épaules de son amant. Bou entreprit d'embrasser le torse de son compagnon et quand il revint au creux de ses bras il souriait

"Qu'est ce que tu as ? pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?" Kyo semblait mal a l'aise

"Si je te le dis tu vas te moquer de moi !"

"Je te jure que non, je...je t'aime trop pour ça" Bou hésita, puis se pencha a l'oreille de Kyo pour y murmurer

"C'est juste que...tu as le gout d'un bonbon quand tu viens de..." Il hésita une fraction de seconde "de faire l'amour" Puis il enfouit son visage dans le cou du chanteur qui ne pu retenir un sourire. Il l'embrassa au sommet du crane, le serra plus fort contre lui, d'un même mouvement ils entremêlèrent leurs jambes. Avant de finalement s'endormir l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Kyo se réveilla avant le réveille, sans bouger il contempla le petit ange qui reposait au creux de ses bras, profondément endormi, plus paisible que jamais. Il aurait voulu rester comme ça pour le restant de ses jours. A cet instant précis il compris ce que Die voulait dire, et il su qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Avec un sursaut il se souvint de ce qu'il avait précieusement gardé au fond de sa poche, réalisant que c'était "le bon moment" qu'il espérait. Délicatement, il essaya de se dégager des bras de Bou sans le réveiller, recherchant du regard ou avait échoué son pantalon. Par chance il n'avait pas atterrit trop long et reposait au bout du lit. Par un effort impressionnant de souplesse et de contorsions, il parvint a retirer le petit paquet de sa poche et a retrouver sa place initial dans le lit. Délicatement, afin que le bruit du papier froissé ne réveille pas son amant, il ouvrit le paquet, et en sorti une fine chaine en argent au bout de la laquelle se balançait un dragon, lui aussi en argent, minutieusement ciselé. C'était ce même médaillon que le guitariste avait aimé trois semaines plus tôt, et que le chanteur était retourné acheter en secret, attendant depuis, le bon moment pour le lui offrir. Kyo fit passé la chaine autour du cou de Bou, mais le contact du métal froid sur sa peau encore chaude le réveilla, le chanteur eu juste le temps de fermer la chaine. Bou porta la main a son cou, regardant le médaillon d'un air presque absent, puis il ouvrit des yeux rond regardant alternativement le visage de Kyo penché au dessus de lui, et le pendentif, puis il sembla paniqué, il repoussa Kyo, et se débattit entre les couvertures pour finalement s'assoir au bord du lit, les yeux exorbité et la respiration saccadée

"Bou mais...qu'est ce qui te prend !!"

"Mais qu'est ce qu'on a fait !!" Kyo sembla perdu, son compagnon semblait si paisible la nuit dernière

"Heu je...heu, je comprend pas la ?" Il voulu pauser une main sur l'épaule du guitariste mais celui-ci se dégagea violemment

"On a fait une bêtise Kyo, on...on aurait pas du..."

"Demo...Doshte ?"

"Par ce que...tu...tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment et que...même si moi j'en rêvais depuis longtemps on aurait pas du, ça va gâcher notre amitié."

"Baka" Bou pleurait, et Kyo se laissa glisser, a genoux, derrière lui "Tu penses sincèrement ce que tu viens de dire ? que je ne t'aime pas ? ou bien c'est juste que c'est plus facile maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais !!"

"Neee !! Non c'est faux !!" Il se retourna vers le chanteur, qui en profita pour se saisir d'un de ses poignets, le faisant basculer sur le lit, relevant et maintenant ses deux mains au dessus de sa tête, le bloquant sous lui de tout son poids. Son regard était très dur, et Bou s'en troubla

"Je t'aime, et que tu le veuille ou non tu n'es pas prés de te débarrasser de moi, par ce que contrairement a ce que tu penses que je suis sincère !" Il s'empara de ses lèvres ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il relâcha ses poignets, qui bientôt vainrent encercler son cou, le poussant a prolonger le baiser. Quand il se séparèrent enfin, Bou ne pleurait plus, mais sa voix tremblait un peu

"Gomenasai..."

"C'est rien...je t'aime vraiment..." Il se pencha et le serra dans ses bras "Et ce médaillon est le gage de mon amour" Bou l'étreignit a son tour

"Dans ce cas je ne l'enlèverais jamais"

"Aishiteru"

**Tokyo, 5 ans plus tard**

Bou avait prit place sur les genoux de Kyo, qui avait encerclé sa taille de ses bras.

"Tu avais vraiment oublié ?" Le chanteur rit

"Iie, je voulais juste te l'entendre raconter !"

"Baka !"

"Je t'aime" Bou sourit, et partit a la recherche de la bouche de son compagnon "On ferait mieux de rentrer !"

"On est pressé ?" Il laissa trainer la fin de sa phrase, laissant entendre que lui aussi était pressé

"Pas seulement ! je te rappel que tu a un live demain !!"

"Oui je sais"

"C'est important, c'est l'occasion de vous faire remarquer !!"

"Je sais aussi...demo plus vite on sera rentré plus vite on sera couchés alors ?"

"Ca veut pas dire que tu vas pouvoir te reposer..."

"Baka !! tu vois que tu es pire que moi !!"

"Impossible tu es inlassable sur se point la !!"

"Tu peux parler !" Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, finirent de rassembler leurs affaire et quittèrent la loge en saluant tout le monde, mais personne ne répondit.

"C'est plus tôt glacial l'ambiance ce soir !"

"Hmm, normal, enfin Die et Totchi vont pas tarder a se sauter dessus !! ils restent jamais fâché plus de deux heures, Kaoru a deja disparut, certainement partie rejoindre sa dernière conquête et Shinya, lui ça va durer quelques jours je pense"

"Pourquoi ?"

"ça fait trois ans aujourd'hui que..que Kaoru et lui c'est fini"

"Ho...tu ne m'as jamais vraiment dis ce qu'il c'était passé, pourtant ça marchait plus tôt bien tout les deux ?" Ils étaient maintenant installé dans la voiture du guitariste

"Ano oui ça marchait même très bien, mais Kaoru a dépassé les bornes"

"Comment ça ?"

"Disons que depuis qu'il a su pour son père, a l'approche de la date de sa mort il a toujours était très, nerveux, enfin on a su pourquoi que pas mal de temps a prés ! Shinya a toujours réussi a la calmer, mais y'a trois ans, Kaoru est sorti seul pour se changer les idées, et quand il est rentré il était complètement bourré et il a pété un plomb.

**Tokyo, trois ans plustot**

Shinya était confortablement installé dans le divan, attendant patiemment le retour de son amant, muni d'un bon roman et d'un verre de vin. Il aurait préféré savourer ce doux alcool au cotés de Kaoru, mais a cette période de l'année a quoi bon, il était si tendu et si nerveux qu'un rien l'irrite. Il avait quitté l'appartement en claquant la porte, laissant juste entendre qu'il rentrerais tard et que ce n'étais pas la peine de l'attendre. Mais Shinya était perspicace et il était hors de question pour lui d'aller se coucher sans son amant, et puis il serait certainement heureux de voir qu'il l'avait attendu, lui qui avait tant besoin d'affection.

Vers trois heure du matin, Shinya, qui c'était assoupis sur le divan, se réveilla en sursaut, Kaoru venait de rentrer, il était dans l'entrée entrain de retirer ses chaussures er son manteau. Le batteur alla a sa rencontre, tout sourire, les yeux plein de tendresse.

"Tu rentres tard !" Kaoru leva vers lui un regard vide de tout sentiment, et embué par l'alcool

"T'es la toi !" Shinya accusa le cou

"Tu as trop bu, aller vient, on va se coucher, ça ira mieux demain" Il voulu le saisir par le bras mais Kaoru le repoussa violemment en criant

"Ne me touche pas !!"

"Saiai mais qu'est ce qui te prend !! ça te ressemble pas de te mettre dans des états pareille !!" Il voulu s'approcher de lui mais une fois de plus son compagnon le repoussa

"Lache moi je t'ai dit !! ne me touche pas sale pédale !!" Shinya se raidit, les larmes lui brulèrent les yeux, même si il savait que Kaoru n'était pas dans son état normale, ces paroles furent vraiment blessante

"Kaoru ça suffit !!"

"LÂCHE MOI JE T'AI DIS !! JE NE SUIS PAS COMME TOI !!" Mais il était trop tard, sans vraiment comprendre comment Shinya se retrouva par terre, la lèvre en sang et sa main plaquée sur une de ses joues. Jamais auparavant Kaoru n'avait levé la main sur lui, c'était pourtant une de ses plus grandes craintes. Semblant retrouver toute sa lucidité, il voulu s'approcher de son amant, demeurant a terre, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et s'adressa a lui d'une voix tranchante et glacial qui ne lui ressemblait pas

"Sors"

"Nani ?"

"Vas-t-en je ne veux plus te voir ici !!" Il pleurait "SORS !!" Kaoru ramassa ses chaussures, et quitta l'appartement, pour ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. 1

**Tokyo, trois ans plus tard**

"Kaoru a téléphoné a Die de son portable, lui disant que Shinya n'allait pas bien qu'il devait se rendre a son appartement. La suite tu la connais, Shinya n'a plus eu personne depuis et Kaoru enchaine les histoires sans lendemain, et ils font tout pour s'éviter le plus possible." Bou sembla méditer pendant quelques secondes

"C'est triste tout de même !"

"Oui mais on y peut rien...Et puis faute de les voir tout le temps l'un collé a l'autre on a Die et Totchi qui s'en chargent !!" Kyo préféra changer de sujet, apres tout la vie privé de Kaoru et Shinya ne regardait qu'eux.

"Oui c'est sur !! m'enfin c'était quand même plus tôt glacial entre eux deux se soir !"

"C'est rien ça va pas durer !! c'est deux la sont inséparables !!"

**Tokyo, dans la loge**

Kyo et Bou venait juste de quitter la loge, Toshiya venait de finir de démêler sa longue crinière couleur bleu nuit, il rangea soigneusement son peigne dans sa boite, il jeta quelques regard a son amant qui demeurait a sa propre coiffeuse, ne lui accordant aucun regards. Mais même si il semblait hors de lui, Toshiya ne supportait pas de rester fâche avec lui. Une fois de plus Toshiya prit son courage deux mains et alla rejoindre son compagnon, mais avant même qu'il n'ai pu dire ou faire quoi que se soit, le roux se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

"Gomen" Toshiya fut très ému par la démarche de son amant, il lui rendit son étreinte.

"J'ai mes torts moi aussi dans cette histoire ne ?" Ils se regardèrent en souriant, Die passa une main douce et chaude sur la joie de Toshiya qui ferma le yeux tend la caresse lui plut.

"Tu sais, c'est plus fort que moi, je suis jaloux, je prend sur moi autant que je peux demo, enfin je suis conscient que je ne peux pas empêcher les gens de te regarder, et même de fantasmer sur toi, surtout dans notre milieu !! demo, j'ai du mal a concevoir que d'autre personne que moi te touche, tout en imaginant je ne sais quelles choses avec toi."

"Je comprend, j'ai un peu exagéré, mais, il faut bien que tu te dises que, a part les gens qui nous connaissent vraiment, personne n'est censé savoir que je suis ta "chasse gardée"" Il rigola "Et puis tu sais pertinemment que je préféré que ça soit toi qui me touche plus tôt que ces filles ou ces garçons !!" Die sourit

"Encore heureux !" Ils échangèrent un langoureux baiser, qui en disait long sur la suite de la soirée "On rentre ?" Toshiya gloussa, passant langoureusement sa langue sur ses lèvres

"Ha moins que tu n'es envie de le faire dans la loge ?" Die répondit a voix haute tout en prenant son sac

" Bon Shinya on y va nous !! essaye de dormir en peu ne ?" Shinya acquiesça "Et si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu sais ou nous joindre !!"

"Merci !!"

"Aller, a demain !!"

Demeuré seul dans la petite pièce, il ne savait plus trop quoi faire, ses troubles le submergèrent. Il avait beau donner le change depuis maintenant trois ans, il vivait très mal sa rupture avec Kaoru, bien sur il ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir levé la main sur lui, et les paroles blessante qu'il lui avait jeté a la figure se soir la résonnaient toujours dans sa tête. Parfois il imaginait ce que son ex-amant pouvait bien faire, mais au final cela ne résultait jamais a quelque chose de bon. Shinya secoua la tête, se ressaisissant, il ne voulait pas passer la soirée a se morfondre, surtout pas en pensant a Kaoru, qui lui devait passer du bon temps a l'heure actuel. Il referma sa trousse de toilette, et quitta la loge. Mais aussi tôt dehors ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent, il n'avait pas envie de se changer les idées, il préféra rentrer.

_Ho Kaoru si seulement j'avais le courage a te parler !! Si seulement je ne t'avais pas chassé...a quoi bon ça ne sert plus a rien._

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une heure qu'il n'avait pas bougé, assis dans le siégé de sa voiture, il était reste la a regardé le ciel étoilé a travers son par brise. Il avait annulé son rendez vous, il n'avait pas la tête a ça. La tristesse de Shinya durant le live ne lui avait pas échappée, il le connaissait par cœur, il savait interpréter chacun de ses gestes, de ses regards. Il redémarra sa voiture et prit une direction qui lui était bien familière. Kaoru se gara en bas de l'immeuble et sorti de la voiture, la lumiere filtrait a travers les rideaux tirés, Shinya était la, sans doute seul, il aurait tellement voulu monter le rejoindre, mais n'en fit rien, comme a chaque fois qu'il venait.

_Ho Shinya, si seulement tu n'avais pas attendu que je rentre !! j'aurais simplement cuvé mon vin dans le salon !!Si tu savais, si tu savais que cette nuit la j'avais enfin réalisé que...a quoi bon, ça ne sert plus a rien._

Il écrasa sur le trottoir sa cigarette a peine entamée et remonta dans sa voiture. Il eu un dernier regard vers la fenêtre et avant de repartir les mots sortirent seuls de sa bouche.

"Aishiteru..."

Oo°°oO

Owari

Voili voilou j'en ai définitivement terminé avec cette fic Bon finalement cet épilogue ne fut pas si court que ça lol puisqu'il fait presque la taille d'un chapitre normal Bon j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, j'entends deja Saku me hurler dessus en disant "qu'est ce que t'as pas encore fait a mon Shinya" """ mais j'y peux rien si j'aime bien le torturer Oo Bon sur ce je vous souhaite la bonne nuit les gens et a bientôt

Nana-chanpaumée de la vie (11/09/07 ; 23h32)

1 Pas taper Saku TTTT evite de justesse une poel Mais heuuuuu


End file.
